Too Close for Comfort
by Holchan
Summary: What happens when Hibari Kyouya - Namimori's most threatening prefect and chairman of the disciplinary committee - is opposed by a new head prefect? Could he handle having an equal? HibariOC
1. Student Committee

**Edit 17/02/2009 – Well I'm up to chapter 16 and counting now! I was just rereading the first few chapters because I wanted to check a couple of things… I didn't really realise how shoddy they were! The thoughts are in single quotes rather than italics, there are spelling mistakes… it's not good. The story is alright though :) I got a beta reader at around chapter 10, so there were no more mistakes from then on, and the story is much more exciting in later chapters.**

**But anyway, just wanted to say, if you're reading this for the first time, please persevere with these not-so-good first few chapters, because the story/quality of writing gets a lot better!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**A Hibari x OC Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only my OC.**

---

"See ya later!" Sayuki slung her school bag over her shoulder, calling to her family before heading out of the door. Her sleek brown hair swung behind her as she skipped around the corner. _'School books, check. Lunch, check. Purse, check. Hockey stick, check.'_ She thought as she quickly checked her bag. It was Monday morning, and the start of a very important week. She turned another corner and noticed two familiar tuft of spiky black and brown hair.

"Hey Takeshi, Tsuna!" Sayuki jogged over and jumped on the taller of the two. "Hai!"

"Yo!" Yamamoto laughed, ruffling her hair. "Ready for the big day? "

"Uh-huh" Sayuki smiled.

"Did you do the holiday homework then? Me and Tsuna were just discussing how we didn't get it! Together we're the slow group! Right? Haha!" Yamamoto bumped Tsuna playfully, who laughed happily.

"Hah yeah, I gave it a go." She grinned. "You know what the parents are like!"

Tsuna nodded. "Uh, so what's happening today? Why is it a big day?" He said as they passed through the Namimori gates.

"They've decided on the members of the student committee, they're announcing who it is today. I'm running for head of the committee." Sayuki explained excitedly.

Tsuna gulped. "I thought Hibari-san was head of the committee?"

"Who?" Sayuki asked questioningly

"Nah he's just head prefect of the Disciplinary committee." Yamamoto cut in. "They deal with detention and handing out punishments, that sort of stuff. The student committee is more like the student voice, they organise events, sports and fundraisers and things like that." They stopped at the class lists. After a quick scan of the names it became evident that she was in the same class as Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Same class this year!" she punched Yamamoto on the shoulder playfully. "I won't be in the first few classes though; I have to be there when they announce the names. The new council members have to be briefed and they get tours of the committee rooms, that kind of stuff." She couldn't keep the excitement from her face as she explained to them.

"Good luck Kikuchi-san" Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto ruffled her hair again. "Good luck Sayu-chan" He grinned.

"Anyway I'd better go. See you later Tsuna, Takeshi-kun!" She smiled before skipping off happily into the school.

---

Tsuna and Yamamoto were having lunch when Sayuki suddenly plopped down between them. "I'm in!" She cried happily before they could ask. "Head of the student committee!"

"Yo, nice one!" Yamamoto grinned. "It won't get in the way of baseball though?" He asked seriously.

"No I've made it fit around all the other sports and things I'm doing. Besides I have Hockey tonight." She said. "I'll still be at baseball practice as normal."

"Fuck, why do they both have to be baseball freaks?" A voice growled. Sayuki looked around to where the voice had come from. A silver haired male had just sat down next to tsuna, a threatening look on his face.

"Nice to see you too Gokudera-kun" Sayuki laughed. The grey-haired male said nothing, but muttered under his breath about stupid people and stupid sports.

"So that's how you know each other so well?" A voice asked. "You and Yamamoto I mean…" It was Tsuna. "Through baseball?"

"Not really," Sayuki answered, "We've been on the team together for a while, but it's through our dads that we've been childhood friends. "

"Yeah, my old man and her old man are best buddies! Known her since she was this high!" Yamamoto chuckled, indicating with his hand near the ground.

"I was never that short stupid!" She laughed hitting him with her hockey stick. Gokudera's scowl deepened.

"Just say the word Tenth and I'll take care of these two for you" He growled, indicating Yamamoto and Sayuki whose playful taps had turned to a fake punching match.

"Ehh, uh no no Gokudera-kun" Tsuna laughed uneasily. "Though I have to admit she is a lot like Takeshi."

"One of them is bad enough." Gokudera said moodily. "Let's get to class Tenth."

"Oh yeahh… I have to go to the briefing, they postponed it to this afternoon." Sayuki said, getting up.

"Whaat??" Yamamoto exclaimed. "That means you miss the whole day of classes! No fair!"

"Sucks to be you!!" Sayuki laughed, sticking her tongue out, though a worried thought sat in the back of her mind. Sayuki wasn't a particularly brilliant student; she often found her time taken up by more 'important' things, like sports. Her grades were acceptable but she is not overly intelligent. _'Is it really ok for me to be missing so much work?'_ She thought worriedly. _'Yeah I'm sure its fine, I'll catch up.'_ She shouldered her bag and hockey stick, waving to her friends. "See you guys later!"

---

Sayuki pushed open the door to the student council room. Several students were already sitting down, but a place was left for her at the end of the table. She sat down, smiling at the boy next to her.

"Hi, you must be Kikuchi-chan!" The boy smiled back. "I'm Yotsuba Kane, assistant head of the student committee. I guess I'll be working with you."

"Hi Kane-san, call me Sayuki! It's great that we'll be working together. I'm really excited!" She deposited her bag under the desk as the principal walked in.

"Welcome everyone, to the student committee. Congratulations Kikuchi, and Yotsuba on becoming the two head students. The rest of the people here have been elected as prefects, they will work under you and help you carry out some of your duties. Now, as a member of the student committee, you have a great responsibility to…" Sayuki felt her attention wandering. She'd always had a short attention span. "Here is a list of your current duties Kikuchi-san." A large thud was heard as the principal deposited a large stack of papers onto the desk in front of her. _'There's a lot to do'_ she thought absently. "I'll do my best sensei."

---

Later that week, Sayuki had settled in to her position nicely. She and Kane were finishing going through the club schedule for the term. "So we the student committee will meet in this room… the book club can go in classroom B-7… and the art club in A-3." She scanned through a list of societies and clubs. "Where do the disciplinary committee meet?" She looked at Kane. "They've been crossed out but we haven't assigned them a room yet…"

"Uh I think we're supposed let Hibari-san decide where they meet…" Kane said nervously. "I think he's chosen the lounge in C… it's a nice place."

"Why does he get to choose?" Sayuki asked curiously. "He's the head of the disciplinary committee but only we arrange rooms and schedules." Kane looked like he'd said all he wanted to say on the subject. _'Who is this Hibari person?' She wondered. 'Why does everyone seem to be afraid of him? Maybe they think he'll give them detention…'_

"I really think it's best to leave them in the lounge… Is that everywhere assigned?"

"Yep, I think we've got the times and locations fitted in nicely. Except for one… we need a room for the Yearbook committee to meet." She said. "How about the reception room?"

"No good," Kane replied. "Says here it's already being used for something… but oddly it doesn't specify what."

Sayuki looked at the time. "Well it's nearly the end of the day anyway; we could sort it out tomorrow?"

"Good Idea Sayuki-Chan. Have fun at baseball!" Kane chirped, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later" She smiled, tidying away the last of the papers.

Sayuki wandered down the corridor, sports bag hanging from her hand and school bag slung over her shoulder. She paused as she walked past a polished door. A gold plaque adorning it was marked 'Reception room'. '_Might as well check it out, so we can sort things tomorrow', _she thought with a shrug. Dropping her bags outside, she slowly pushed open the door. It's well oiled hinges didn't creak; everything about the room seemed polished and well taken care of_. 'Well it seems to be vacant'_ She mused to herself. _'So why was it down as being used for something? Hah, maybe the student council should meet in here, it's so nice!' _She took steps further into the room, admiring some of the artwork on the walls. A sudden voice startled her. "Who're you?" She whipped round to see a slender, yet solid, black haired male perched on a couch in the middle of the room. He reminded her of a crocodile: there was a definite threatening bite to his words but an arrogant smile played around his lips.

Sayuki replied calmly. "I'm Kikuchi Sayuki, head of the student committee."

The male's eyebrows raised a barely discernable amount. "And what are you doing here Kikuchi Sayuki?" The black haired male never took his eyes off her; it was as though he was trying to see into her mind with his glare.

"I… We needed a room for the yearbook committee." Her confidence increased as she remembered her purpose as Head Student. "It said this room was being used for something when it shouldn't be, so I came to have a look."

"This room is being used for the disciplinary committee." He stated matter-of-factly. "Is there a problem?"

Sayuki looked at the arrogant male incredulously. "Well…actually yes. The disciplinary committee already has a room, they don't need two." She said defiantly. The male stood up lazily and took a step towards her.

"I say we do need two rooms Kikuchi Sayuki." He said, a smirk playing about his lips. The way he said Sayuki's name creeped her out, but she also felt great annoyance towards him. Who did this guy think he was? She wanted to do her job properly, without anyone making life difficult for her.

"What gives you the authority to say that? Who are you anyway?" She frowned.

"Perhaps you should watch your tone in presence of the head prefect, Kikuchi Sayuki." Sayuki's eyes widened. 'Head prefect? He must be head of the disciplinary committee? This must be Hibari Kyouya… the one Tsuna and Kane spoke about…'

"You have no authority over me Hibari Kyouya." She said, trying to speak his name in the same threatening way he spoke hers. "In fact, as I am responsible for rooms assignments I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to vacate this room, and stay in the one assigned to you. "

Hibari's eyes flashed dangerously but a change in his facial expression was not detectable; the same smirk graced the handsome male's face. "Then perhaps I should bite you to death"

"Huh?" Was all she could say as she watched him swiftly pull out two slim objects from behind his back. A loud 'shick' echoed around the room as he clicked them together. His speed and dexterity showed the skill of an experienced fighter. HiHiShe gaped, realising what they were, as he swung one in her direction. _'What's with this guy?' _Lucky for her, years of gymnastics and self defence training allowed her to dodge the blow, albeit clumsily. She stepped back, shocked. "What… the fuck?" Hibari smirked as he aimed another attack at her. She managed to dodge three of his dangerous blows - the third skinning so close to the top of her head that she could feel her hair flutter - before he paused. "Wao…" he smiled his crocodile smile, changing his stance ready for another blow.

This time the prefect aimed directly for her face. Sayuki held her arm out to meet the tonfa, unable to dodge. His weapon came into contact with the front of her arm with a sickening crunch, but spared her damage to her face. She gasped slightly, concentrating on pushing the tonfa away. Hibari merely smirked again, pressing a button on the slender weapon. Inch long spikes suddenly jutted out, piercing Sayuki's arm. She cried out as crimson red blood dripped to the floor, her concentration dropping. It was over as soon as she let her guard down. Within a split second she was pinned against the wall, tonfa at her throat. "H…Hibari-san!" She struggled against his weapon but he did not release.

"Now why do they always put herbivores like you in charge?" He dug the second tonfa into her ribs. "Want me to call an ambulance for you?"

"Get off me, bastard." She growled, as threateningly as she could, wincing in pain from the cold metal forced into her.

"Hm" Hibari yawned widely. "Whatever."

The head prefect suddenly removed his tonfa, allowing her to fall to the floor. Without giving her a second glance he left the room.

Sayuki gasped and gulped the air, rubbing her throat. Her arm stung where the metal spike had pierced it, but the blood was minimal. "What a… fucking jerk…" She mumbled between gasps, wiping her arm down with a crumpled tissue from her pocket. "And I'm late for baseball…"

When Sayuki reached the pitch the team had already begun running laps. "Sorry I'm late!" She called to the coach, before sprinting to catch up with everyone.

"Sayu!" Yamamoto bumped her as she caught up. "Where've you been? You said you wouldn't let prefecting get in the way of baseball!" He pouted.

"Sorry 'Keshi-kun" She said absently, pouting back. "I had some stuff to sort out, it couldn't wait."

"What sorta stuff?" He asked as they jogged along. "Did you know you're bleeding?"

"What? Oh cripes." She looked down at her arm to see small flecks of crimson coming off her arm as she ran. "Its okay" She said to Takeshi, who looked concerned. "Just a scratch" Sayuki felt no need to tell Yamamoto about what happened in the reception room. She wasn't particularly hurt, and more than anything she was embarrassed by the situation.

"Team, Move in!" There was a high pitched screech as the coach blew his whistle. The team jogged over to where he was standing. "Ok guys, you all know that a match is coming up soon, so I think for today we'll just concentrate on some of your weaknesses. Nakamura, Sato, I want you to work on…." Sayuki stopped listening as the coach assigned practices to each of them. The coach began to pinpoint techniques for the team to work on. Sayuki sighed, already knowing what she was up for. "Kikuchi!"

"Yes coach?" She smiled sheepishly. "I want you to work on your batting! I've paired you up with Yamamoto, he'll pitch for you." The coach shouted. Sayuki groaned. If there was one thing she didn't need, it was trying to hit Takeshi's super fast pitches.

"Cheer up Sayu!" Yamamoto grinned. Sayuki rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long evening.. .

---

So please tell me what you think! Reviews! :D


	2. Kikuchi Sayuki

Thank you for the reviews so far, it means a lot. =) .ame, I see your point about her needing to have good grades, but I disagree. To join the student committee in my school you just need to have enthusiasm and want to help out =)

This chapter is set in the past – 2 months ago when she first transferred to Namimori. It also says a bit more about Sayuki and her family etc.

I don't own KHR just Sayuki

---

_2 months ago_

"_Namimori Middle School?" A Japanese girl looked up from the piece of paper she was holding, her slender brown eyebrows slightly raised. She wasn't particularly unusual looking but she was striking; she had a cute button nose and enchanting, deep brown eyes. Her shoulder length chocolate hair was poker straight with a heavy fringe. It rippled slightly as she placed the paper on the table._

"_I'm afraid so, Sayuki." A man across from her spoke. "It's a good school; and you know we don't have the money to send you to private school anymore. I'm sorry honey."_

"_It's okay Dad." Sayuki forced a smile. "I'm sure it won't be too bad…"_

"_Besides, Takeshi goes there!" Her Dad said cheerfully. "And your younger brother will start soon after you. I'm sure you'll make friends in no time."_

"_Sayu won't make any friends! Sayu has no friends! Hahahaha!" A brown haired boy began to chant whilst skipping around the table. _

"_Making friends isn't really the issue here Dad." Sayuki rolled her eyes at her little brother. "But it's not like I have any choice right?" Sighing, she got up from the table and left the room. _

_Kikuchi Sayuki had lived in Japan all her life. She lived with her father, an elder and a younger brother. It is perhaps due to the constant male company that has made Sayuki become a bit of a tomboy; she practices many sports and martial arts classes. However, she was not sloppy with her appearance and enjoyed being girly at times. For past few years of her fourteen year life, Sayuki had been lucky enough to attend a private middle school. Her Dad had been doing well at his job and wanted Sayuki and her brothers to get some 'proper education'. However, her Dad was suddenly laid off when his business collapsed, so it was bye-bye private school. It's not that she didn't like the idea of a public school, but she had a great life at the school she was at – she was head of the school council, captain of the hockey team, she had lots of friends, heck, even her grades weren't that bad. But things were all going to change because she had to go to Namimori. What if they didn't even have a hockey club?_

_---_

_First day of Namimori_

_Sayuki stared through the bars of the cast iron gate. A wooden plaque adorned with the words 'Namimori' hung sturdily from the metal. She was not usually a nervous person, but starting a new school was always a difficult thing. Not to mention this was her first mixed gender school, she was used to being around girls a lot. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the gate open and walked steadily across the concrete_

"_Everyone, this is Kikuchi Sayuki. She's just transferred here from Kiryi middle school. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome." The teacher gestured for Sayuki to sit in one of the empty seats in the classroom, in-between two girls. "Hi" Sayuki said, sitting down. Sayuki heard _

"_Sayu! Hey, Sayu!" She heard a voice calling quietly behind her. Twisting around in her seat, she saw Yamamoto, sitting happily next to a scowling boy with unusual silver hair. "Yo!" He whispered, giving her a cheerful wave. She smiled and returned the gesture with a flick of her hand. She turned back around to see the two girls either side of her staring her way in awe. _

"_You know Takeshi-chan?!" The girl demanded. "How well?? Could you ask him out for me?"_

"_Natsuki!!" The other girl whispered angrily. "You can't go out with him, I like him, you know that!!"_

"_I liked him before you! I was first!" Sayuki sweatdropped at the argument going on across her. Was Yamamoto really that popular? 'This could be interesting…' She thought with a smile._

_Sayuki had barely left the classroom when the two girls were by her side again. "So does Takeshi have a girlfriend? What's his favourite colour?" The girls chattered. "Favourite type of music? Favourite-" Sayuki stopped listening when she felt a hand take her by the arm and pull her away from the girls. It was none other than Yamamoto himself._

"_Hey Sayu! S'up?" He grinned._

"_Hey Takeshi, um I was just about to go home and-" She started_

"_Yeah you can come and have lunch with us!" He gestured to a small boy with spikey brown hairand wide, innocent eyes. "This is Tsuna!"_

"_Hi Tsuna! Is it alright if I call you that? I'm Sayuki." She smiled, Tsuna nodded and smiled warmly._

"_Nice to meet you Sayuki-chan, I heard you're a friend of Takeshi's?"_

"_That's right! C'mon we'll have to introduce her to everyone!" Yamamoto grinned and swung his arms over both of their shoulders, steering them towards the door._

---

"_This is Gokudera." Yamamoto put his arm on the silver haired boy's shoulder, causing him to scowl. He, Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera were on the way home. Gokudera nodded at Sayuki reluctantly as they walked out of the school gates. "Hi." Sayuki gave him a small smile. She got the impression that he wasn't particularly friendly, but Tsuna and Yamamoto seemed to like him so she didn't say anything about it. Suddenly a dark haired girl jumped down from the brick wall they were walking next to, landing in front of them. She landed fairly gracefully, but tripped, falling into Gokudera._

"_Fuck, stupid woman!" He growled pushing her away._

"_Hahi! Haru was only coming to say hello to Tsuna! Kyoko came too!" The girl pouted, as another girl appeared next to her. _

"_Hi Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto, Gokudera. Good day at school?" The girl asked with a smile._

"_Ah! Kyoko-chan! Ah, er yes it was good thank you." Tsuna blushed slightly. _

"_Hahi! Who…?" Haru looked puzzled, suddenly noticing Sayuki, who had been quiet the whole time._

"_Ah! Haru, Kyoko-chan, this is Sayuki. She's just transferred here." Tsuna said hurriedly._

"_Oh, yes! You're in our class aren't you?" Kyoko said. "I'm Kyoko."_

"_My name is Haru!" The dark haired girl squeaked. "I'm going to be Tsuna's wife someday."_

"_Nice going Tsuna!" Sayuki grinned, elbowing Tsuna who cringed and mumbled something about it not being true. "It's nice to meet you both! Are you in our class too Haru?"_

"_Haru goes to Midori middle school." Haru explained. "But she still sees lots of Tsuna and the others!"_

"_That's right," Kyoko smiled. "Actually, Sawada Nana invited us to tea at the Sawada house this afternoon." _

"_H-huh?" Tsuna said, in a surprised tone. Clearly this was the first he had heard of it. _

"_Haha! Sounds fun!" Yamamoto laughed._

"_I'm there Tenth! I won't let the stupid woman and baseball freak bother you!" Gokudera shouted happily._

"_Don't forget to invite Sayuki too." A voice suddenly said. Sayuki looked around, puzzled as to where it had come from, when a small boy dressed in a suit jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor. You should come to tea too, Tsuna should have invited you; you're not very polite Dame-Tsuna." The baby gave Tsuna a sharp kick._

"_Aww Tsuna, this is your home tutor huh?" Sayuki patted the baby's head. "He's cute!"_

"_Reborn! Be quiet! Ehh… anyway, yes, would you like to join us for tea Sayuki?"_

"_Um, sure!" Sayuki smiled, surprised at how nice everyone was. She seemed to have made new friends so fast. 'Maybe this new school won't be so bad after all!'_

---

Sorry this chapter was kinda crummy, but I just wanted to introduce Sayuki a bit more. Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Bucking Horse Dino

Thank you for all the reviews so far!

I don't own KHR, just Sayuki.

----

"Noooo I'm gonna be tardy!" Sayuki sprinted down the street, her trainers pounding the tarmac as she ran. Her brown leather rucksack swung back and forth on one shoulder. 'I should make it, I've got five minutes.' She screeched round a corner gracefully, rushing past the Sawada household. 'Looks like the others have already-' "Yiiii!" Sayuki squealed as she suddenly collided with something, the momentum sending her sprawling backwards. "Ow ow ow!" She rubbed her head as she sat up, looking to see what she had hit. In front of her was an outstretched hand, connected to a handsome blonde-haired male. He was foreign looking, and had many elaborate tattoos stretching up his arm. He was surrounded by dangerous looking men in dark suits.

"You okay?" His voice was mature and manly, yet friendly. Sayuki blushed uncharacteristically, taking his hand.

'He's soo hot!' She couldn't help thinking to herself. 'I wonder who he is?'

"Are you Sayuki?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, yes!" She smiled slightly shyly. "How did you know?"

"Tsuna told me about you; you're the only one of his family I haven't met. I'm Dino."

"Nice to meet you." Sayuki thought it was funny how he referred to her as part of Tsuna's family, but the thought immediately left her head when she felt a warm hand touch her arm.

"I'm sorry, you've hurt yourself." It was Dino, examining a small graze on her skin. Her heart began to beat slightly faster, sending colour to her cheeks.

"No no it was my fault! I should have looked where I was going. Really, it's just a scratch." Sayuki wanted to stand there forever with his hand clasped onto her, but she suddenly realised she had a place to be. "Oohh crap I'm so late! I'm sorry, I'll have to go." Dino grinned.

"I'm sure I'll see you around!" He shouted after her, as she took off down the street.

----

Sayuki sprinted through the gates and across the grounds, looking at her watch. 'I'm already 20 minutes late!' She groaned. 'I wonder how they deal with lateness here? A detention wouldn't be so bad. But what if they kick me off the student committee?' Sayuki was stricken at the thought, but tried to keep calm. 'It's fine, I'll just say I was at the doctors or something.' She walked into the school, her footsteps echoing around the empty corridor.

"You're late."

Sayuki froze. Slowly, she turned around to the source of the voice. It was none other than Hibari Kyouya, towering menacingly over her. Barely a day had past since their last encouter – something that Sayuki had not forgotten. She had spent the whole night playing the events back in her mind, cringing at how she had let her guard down, allowing him to assault her. Her decision had been to let him have the reception room, but avoid him from then on. He was just a bully, nothing more, and she didn't want to be in his presence. 'Oh shit…' She thought miserably, 'so much for avoiding him…'

"Do you have a reason for being late?" His voice was cold; he had no mercy. Sayuki was about to demand what the fuck it had to do with him, but she noticed the sash fluttering on his arm and it hit her. 'Of course, he's the disciplinary committee… so he's in charge of punishments. Great.'

"Yes." Sayuki said defiantly, though not looking him in the eye. "I was at the doctors."

"You were at the doctors." He repeated coolly, "Any medical appointments must be prearranged with the correct form in order to notify the school."

"Well I didn't know." She said coldly, daring to look into his eyes. She could see the same subtle smirk on his features. He seemed to be enjoying it.

"That is no fault of the school's, it's yours." He smirked. "I hate disorder. When I see lazy, disorganised people like you," his hand jumped to his pocket, "I want to bite them to death." Sayuki stepped back as he began to take something out. If all else failed she could just run the other way. However, all he took out was a pen and notebook. "Name?" He demanded, though Sayuki was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh, er, Kikuchi Sayuki…" She said. 'Surely he knows my name?' She thought. 'He can't have already forgotten me from the other day? Well I suppose I was just another victim to him…'

"Detention, tomorrow night." He ripped the page out and held it out to her.

"…" Begrudgingly she snatched it from him.

"Get to class." Hibari pushed past her, not looking back once.

"One of these days…" She muttered angrily to herself, scrunching the piece of paper into a ball in her fist.

---

"Yuki!" Sayuki nearly fell over as she felt someone jump on her back. It was the end of the day, and Sayuki had begun walking home. She was looking forward to a cup of tea and a nice, hot bath after a tiring day. "Where ya been all day?" It was Yamamoto, with Tsuna and Gokudera following behind.

"Hello!" She smiled. "Oh, I had prefect work at lunch, and you know just had things to do. She squeezed in between Tsuna and Gokudera as they set off again, earning a dark look from the latter.

"Oh Sayuki-san, I heard you met Dino this morning!" Said Tsuna.

"Yeah I was just about to ask you about that, how did you-"

"Dino-san told me. He said you were in a bit of a rush?"

"Yeah I was a bit late this morning." She shrugged, quite happy about the fact that Dino had mentioned her. "I did speak to him a bit though, he seemed nice." She tried not to seem to concerned as she said this. "How do you know him? Is he a relative?"

"No, he's just…. Just a, uh, friend of the family's…." Tsuna said edgily. "He's a friendly guy."

Gokudera spoke up. "I don't like him Tenth."

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna asked, seemingly dreading the crazy reason Hayato would give.

"Anyone older than me is my enemy." He said darkly.

"…." Tsuna looked at him in disbelief, Sayuki and Yamamoto laughed.

"Well I'm younger than you, so we must be friends!" Sayuki grinned and patted Gokudera on the head.

"Don't touch me stupid woman!" He yelled. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Sayuki laughed

"You really do live up to your name Hayato." An approaching voice said; it was Dino. He grinned at them. "Hey guys. Good day at school? Hope I didn't make you too late." He added, turning to Sayuki.

"Weeelll, I got detention." She laughed sheepishly. "It's my fault for running into you, and I was gonna be late anyway."

"Haha, you ran into him Sayuki?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Tsu-kun!!" Tsuna's mother had just appeared at his doorway. "Why don't you ask your friends to stay for a bit? I've made cake!" Tsuna rolled his eyes at her but everyone else was rather enthusiastic to stay. Almost everyone, that is.

"Umm I'd love too, but I really should get home and do some work…" Sayuki started.

"Work?" Yamamoto laughed. "That's not like you! You can do it later!"

"C'mon stay for a bit. I wanted to get to know you better!" Sayuki's heart raced when she realised it was Dino who had spoken. 'He wants to get to know me? That's a good start I guess!'

"Okay, I guess I could stay for an hour or two." She smiled as the walked up Tsuna's drive.

---

"So you're from Italy? That's so cool!" The group were sitting around the table in Tsuna's kitchen, sipping green tea and eating large slices of cake.

"Yep," Dino grinned, answering Sayuki. "I came here to visit Tsuna, as I'm sort of his big brother."

"You're his big brother?" she said, slightly confused, before Lambo cut in.

"Gyahahaha! I, Lambo, will now eat this cake!" With one hand, he stuffed the entire piece in his mouth, and began to chew, spraying crumbs everywhere. "Lambo wants more cake!" He shouted, trying to pull I-Pin's cake away from her.

"Lambo! Stop" I-Pin squeaked. "You're getting cake everywhere!"

"He's not the only one…" Tsuna said exasperatedly. They all turned to see Dino having just finished his cake. Not only were there crumbs everywhere, he had also just knocked over his drink.

"Heh… I'm not so good with chopsticks. I usually use a knife and fork." He laughed sheepishly.

"Gad!" Tsuna sweatdropped. "Why should that make you spill your drink?!" Yamamoto, Sayuki and Nana laughed.

"You're as bad as Lambo!" Sayuki giggled helping Tsuna mop up the tea with a cloth.

"Hey! I resent that!" Dino grinned. "So anyway, I've never been to Japan before, so who's gonna show me round the city?" He said, making a quick change of subject.

"Tsuna has a lot of homework to catch up on." Reborn stated, as Tsuna groaned.

"Sorry I have to help my old man in the restaurant." Yamamoto said, whilst Gokudera looked as if he would rather die than show around the bucking horse.

"Then that leaves Sayuki." Reborn said, while surreptitiously stealing the rest of Tsuna's cake.

"Awesome, let's go!" Dino got up happily, taking Sayuki by the hand before she had time to protest.

"Eh? Oh okay then…" She didn't have much choice in the matter, but she definitely wasn't unhappy about it; she would get to spend a whole evening with this handsome guy! They stepped out onto the chilly street. The sun had fallen lower in the sky, but had not quite begun to set so the road was lit with a faint orange glow. Sayuki noticed her hand was still tucked snugly into Dino's. "Soo what do you want to see?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even though her heart racing slightly.

"Anywhere!" He grinned. "How about you show me the town? I could go for a bit of shopping."

"Whatever you like." She smiled, slightly amused.

---

Several hours later, the duo was still gracing the streets of Namimori. They both had several shopping bags slung over their arm.

"I forgot how long it's been since I last went shopping!" Sayuki laughed as they emerged from a sports shop. She'd bought a brand new purple hockey stick to replace her old, yet faithful one. Dino smiled.

"I don't often get to go shopping like this, being in the mafia is a demanding job. Hey let's go in here!" He had just spotted a chocolate shop.

'Mafia? Is that a joke?' She thought, slightly puzzled. "Is that the name of the company you work at or something?" She asked him as they browsed the delicious looking sweets. He laughed.

"Company name? Haha," but then saw look on her face and realised she hadn't been joking. "No, it's the real mafia! I thought Tsuna told you…?"

"Told me what?" She asked, still slightly confused. "All he said was that you were a friend of the family's."

"Typical Tsuna!" Dino laughed again. "He probably didn't want you to get involved in it all, I used to be just like that. But you'll find out sooner or later, being friends with them all."

'Them all…?' Sayuki wondered.

"There are several mafia families in Italy. Tsuna is the next to become head of the Vongola – one of the most powerful. I'm the head of the Chiavarone family, which makes me what they call his 'big brother', like I was telling you earlier. Those men I was with are my family, or subordinates if you like."

Sayuki decided to go along with the joke for a bit. "And who are Tsuna's family then?"

"Well, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and from what I hear from reborn, possibly someone named Hibari and someone named Ryohei."

"You're a funny guy…" Sayuki looked bemused, still thinking the whole thing was a joke.

"Haha, so innocent!" Dino laughed, reaching into his pocket. Sayuki gasped when she saw him draw out a shiny, black, slender object. It was a pistol.

"Why do you have that?" She cried, backing away from him slightly.

"Like I said, I'm in the mafia." He persisted, but put it away again. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"…It's okay." She said, deciding to go along with it for now. "I thought the mafia were all bad people?"

Dino laughed softly and wrapped his hand tightly around hers. "Not all of them." She shivered slightly from the cold. "What time is it? We've been out for quite a while!"

Sayuki looked at her watch and groaned. "I'll have missed dinner!"

"Then let me buy you a meal, there are plenty of nice restaurants around here." Dino said. "It's the least I could do." He added, as she looked hesitant. Truth be told, Sayuki was sorely tempted by the offer, but knew she had to get home.

"I… I'm sorry no I can't." She said wistfully.

"Another time then? Tomorrow?"

"I have detention tomorrow!" She laughed.

"The next day then?"

"…Okay." She eventually agreed. "But I really should get home now."  
"I'll walk you, it's dark." He said, smiling as he began to lead her down the now moonlit street.

---------------------------------------

Eep I hope no-one gets mad at me for adding Dino as a love interest! I did it because she doesn't like Hibari at all yet, so she's bound to have other people catching her eye. I thought Dino was a nice match. =) R&R please!


	4. The Detention

Thank you for all the reviews so far, especially to grenouille-85 and staryskies75 who have reviewed more than once, it means a lot!

---

Winter came, and rain pounded onto the streets and buildings of Namimori, the sky overcast with dark, depressing clouds. Water droplets drummed out a symphony onto the roof of the middle school, lashing the windows. Tsuna, Gokudera and Sayuki were sheltered, huddled inside the cafeteria. They had been discussing the large quantity of homework that had been mounting up on them recently. "I can't even do any of it!" Tsuna complained.

"Me neither! Well at least it's the end of term soon!" Yamamoto laughed, taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"I've done about half." Sayuki sipped her cola thoughtfully. "But it's not easy. Couldn't we get Gokudera to help us? Hasn't he done it?" Tsuna smiled uncomfortably, imagining the chaos that would ensue if Gokudera tried to help Yamamoto with something.

"He never does his homework," Yamamoto said. "He says it's a waste of time."

"Well for once he's right." They all laughed.

---

Sayuki had a fairly nice day despite the rain; two lessons were cancelled and she had managed to catch up on her prefect work. She was sitting in her last class of the day, doodling on a piece of paper whilst thinking about her dinner date with Dino. 'Don't be silly, it's not a date.' She thought wistfully to herself. 'He just feels bad because I missed dinner…' Nevertheless, Sayuki had been thinking about him since it happened. She jumped as the bell rang, breaking her from her thoughts. As she scrambled out of the door with her friends amongst other students eager to get home, she saw two disciplinary prefects conferring in a sinister way in a corner. The sight brought a sudden memory back to her. "Oh that's right! I have detention! Crap…" After Saying goodbye to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto she turned off a different way from the rest of the students and made her way to the detention room. 'Lucky I remembered.' She thought with an odd urge to laugh 'Hibari would probably eat me to death or whatever it is he says.' She pushed the door open. A prefect with one of the Elvis-style haircuts was sitting at the front desk. There were only a few other students in the room.

"Sit down." The prefect said, not looking up from his papers. Sayuki sat near the back, next to someone she knew from class. She gave the girl a quick wave when she was sure the prefect wasn't looking. It was about five minutes that they all sat twiddling their thumbs before the prefect got up and moved to the front of the desk. "Hayashi," The prefect boomed in his loud, authoritative voice. "You will be sorting equipment up the sports shed. Sato, litter picking in corridor A. Hara, returing library books to their shelves."

'These jobs don't seem too bad.' Sayuki mused, quite relieved.

"Kikuchi! You can clean the reception room. It will need dusting, polishing, and vacuuming." Sayuki gulped, knowing who she would run into in there.

"Um… isn't there anywhere else I could do?" She pleaded.  
"Just go before I put you in another detention!"

Sayuki scurried out the door and couldn't help chuckling to herself. Some people had such a temper. But her face fell again as she made her way to the reception room. 'He's bound to be in there…' she thought miserably. 'How can I ignore him? No, I can still ignore him; I'll pretend he isn't even there!'

After a quick visit to the cleaning cupboard she made her way to the door, armed with a cloth, cleaning spray and a hoover dragging along behind her. She turned to the wall as soon as she walked into the room, but she couldn't resist a quick glance to see if he was there. He did not disappoint; there he was, stretched out delicately on the sofa. He was looking directly at her. She flushed and looked away quickly, furious with herself – it was difficult to ignore someone you'd just made eye contact with. She hurriedly dropped the vacuum cleaner and began to polish the bookshelves in front of her. They were flawless – come to think of it, so was the whole room. It didn't need cleaning. So why was she sent here? Several minutes passed before – "Howdy, Kikuchi Sayuki." She froze when she heard him speak, but did not turn.

'Just ignore him.' She urged herself. 'You don't have to answer, it wasn't even a question. Don't even turn around.' She carried on polishing. Suddenly she realised she had been polishing the same place for five minutes in anticipation. That was when he spoke again.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." He said. Sayuki continued to ignore him, not liking the way he said meaning rather than 'needing' or 'wanting', it sounded like she didn't have a choice.

'What could he possibly want to talk to me about? He couldn't even remember my name the other day.' She wondered, slightly annoyed. She had a sudden urge to turn around and ask him what the fuck he wanted, but she bit it back, taking out her frustration by scrubbing harder at the desk she was now polishing.

"I know you're listening." He said, smirking. Sayuki twitched. She wasn't a person with a violent temper but Hibari had a talent at managing to rile her up. Biting her lip she ignored him and plugged in the vacuum cleaner. The room was soon filled with the loud noise of the machine as she absentmindedly pushed it across the floor.

'He won't even be able to hear _himself_ now.' She smiled to herself. The buzz of the cleaner stopped suddenly, and she went on vacuuming for a few seconds with out realising. Confused, she looked up. Hibari was standing next to the socket, the plug in his hand and a sinister smile on his face.

"You're rather amusing aren't you." He commented.

Sayuki balled her hands into fists. "You're the one who gave me detention in the first place and now you're trying to stop me doing what I'm supposed to do? What's with you!"

"I don't know." He said, still smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hibari ignored her. "I have some things I need you to do."

"And what if I don't want to do them, Kyouya?" Sayuki retorted, trying to sound authoritative by using his first name.

"You have no choice; I am ordering you to do these things."

Sayuki raised her eyebrows. "And since when can you give me orders?"

Hibari was not fazed by her arguments. "You're the head of the student committee are you not? So it is your job to take orders from me, so I can exercise my control over the entire school. "

"B-But I'm not your servant!" Sayuki said incredulously. "We're equals!"

Hibari's smile vanished instantly and Sayuki suddenly remembered a conversation she'd had on the very subject...

---

_Three weeks ago _

"_Hello!" Sayuki greeted as she went to sit by Kane in the committee room._

"_Hey!" He said, sorting through some papers. "I don't think we have much to do today, hopefully we can go home early!"_

_Sayuki smiled. "Well we've finished assigning team captains; I think all we need to do now is deicide on a charity for the school fundraiser."_

"_About that," Kane smiled. "I had some free time the other day so I took the liberty of collecting votes from students about which one they wanted, so we didn't have to decide."_

"_Great! So we don't actually have anything left to do?" She laughed. "They should have chosen you for head prefect, not me!"  
"Actually I didn't apply for head prefect, just assistant-head." _

"_Why's that? Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing many people sign up for head…" _

"_Well…. To be honest it's because I'm scared of the disciplinary head prefect…" Kane murmured. He didn't seem particularly keen on talking about it, but Sayuki questioned him further. "Hibari, the head of the disciplinary committee… he doesn't like crowds, he hates being paired up with people, so he would hate having an equal. I was worried about how he would react to me if I became head prefect, I was worried he would beat me up." He seemed ashamed as he said the last part, and tried to big himself up. "It's not like I'm a wimp or anything, he's merciless and extremely strong. He'll destroy anyone he doesn't like."_

_Sayuki smiled at him sympathetically. "But what about last years head prefect? They must've been okay?"_

"_There wasn't really a head prefect of the committee last year; the student committee was just a small group of people who helped organise things, they didn't have any authority. They've only introduced the student committee prefects this year, it's sort of a trial run."_

"_I see..." Sayuki said, not particularly convinced. "Well he must be okay with it; he hasn't done anything to me so for. I don't even know who he is!"_

_---_

Back to the Present

Hibari looked at Sayuki coldly. "Make no mistake; we are not equals. I have no equals."

"Maybe things are changing." She said softly, but he ignored her. His crocodile smile was back.

"I want you to make a rule disallowing any student to set foot on the roof of the school."

Sayuki was surprised at the triviality of his order. "Why?" She asked, not really expecting him to answer. "Students love it up there, it's a nice place to sit and eat lunch." As expected, he ignored the question.

"That's all I need you to do for now. If you fail to do it, you will be punished." His eyes flashed dangerously but a smile played about his lips. "By me." Sayuki was suddenly unpleasantly aware of how close he had come to her, but she stood her ground. If she didn't end this before it had started, who knows what he'd make her do?

"I'm afraid you've got this all wrong. I am in no position to take your orders and refuse to do so." She turned her back on him, returning to polish the long forgotten about table. She stepped back to pick up the cleaning spray, and felt herself bump into something warm. She whipped around but too slowly; an arm snaked its way forcefully around her neck.

"It's quite amusing," he said quietly into her ear, "how you think you have a choice." Sayuki struggled and succeeded in throwing off his arm and backing away. Since their last encounter, Sayuki had doubled her efforts in all her sports, especially self defence. He made her feel weak. However, she knew she stood no chance – Yamamoto had told her about his, Tsuna's and Gokudera's encounter with the disciplinary prefect. He had defeated not one, but all three of them, and they were much stronger than she was. The main priority was defence.

"Screw you." She growled, raising her fists above her face. The first blow was easy to dodge; she jumped to the side gracefully, before ducking under the second. She manoeuvred well, making sure she did not get backed up against a wall.

"Hn." Hibari smirked. "You'll get tired eventually, but I can't be bothered to wait that long." Stowing his tonfas temporarily, he grabbed her fists and used his superior strength to push her against the wall. He lifted her chin up with a cold metal tonfa, so they were eye to eye.

"I don't care what you do." She said fiercely, struggling against his vice-like grip. "I'd prefer to retain my dignity."

"I know. That's why, if you don't do what I say not only going to pound on you, but all your herbivore friends too." He smiled evilly. Sayuki stopped struggling. How could she let him do that to them? Yamamoto and Gokudera could perhaps take care of themselves but what about Tsuna? His life was difficult enough already. Tears sprang in her eyes as she realised the situation she was in, but she brushed them away furiously. She was effectively his slave, and there was nothing she could do.

'Unless I resign as head prefect?' She thought sadly. 'No, that's not an option.' The fierce side of her took over. 'That's probably what he wants, and it'll just put someone else in the same position.' Unaware that Hibari had released her, she stood swaying on the spot until she heard him speak again.

"Mnmm sleepy." He yawned widely. "Don't wake me up while you're cleaning. And just so you know, I'm an extremely light sleeper.

Sayuki didn't even bother to ask how he expected her to not make a sound whilst vacuuming. She left without a word; she knew the reason why she had been assigned the reception room and it wasn't because it needed cleaning.

---

Ooh so things are getting properly started now! Hope you like it so far, please r/r =)


	5. Obedience

Don't own KHR, just Sayuki and her family, blah blah…

Thank you to reviewers!

---

Sayuki gratefully stepped into her father's large truck, escaping from the wrath of the weather outside. It had gone from rain the previous day to black ice and hail. No snow, unfortunately. She shivered as her father looked at her worriedly through the rear-view mirror.

"You okay Yuki-chan?" He asked. "You seem really down recently… especially last night. Everyone at school treating you ok? Doing fine with your school work? You never really open up to me, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Sayuki sighed. What was she going to tell him? That she had been forced to do the bidding of an egotistical jerk so he didn't 'bite' her and her friends to death? Even if he did believe her, he would probably tell the head of the school and make things worse. "Nothing Dad…" She mumbled. "Just a bit stressed because they're working us hard but I'll get on top of things."

"Hmm…" Her father did not seem convinced, but relented. The car grinded to a halt outside the school gates, sending a spray of freshly fallen hail up into the air. Sayuki jumped down to the sidewalk gracefully, careful not to slip on the slick coating of ice. With a quick wave goodbye before her father zoomed off, she crunched through the slush and grit to the school.

'No-one will really want to go on the roof during winter… maybe I can just leave it and get away with it? No he probably wants me to announce it with the other notices in assembly today… I can't really risk it.' Sighing she dumped her bag in the classroom and made her way to the committee room. The Student committee prefects were required each Friday to read announcements at the beginning of assembly – this included event schedules, room assignments, changes to rules and similar. Sayuki never had a problem with this – she was not afraid of speaking in front of large crowds. Gathering up a few sheets of paper she hurried out of the room towards the large hall.

---

"And now a few notices from the student committee."

Sayuki walked from the sidelines to the front of the hall, facing the rest of the school. Looking down at the papers in front of her she began to read. "Firstly the charity chosen by your votes, which will receive the money from the school fundraiser, will be WaterAid. There is no teacher for lessons one and two today for class 2-C, so you will have these lessons free. Winter break begins at the end of next week, and finishes on the 10th of January… and lastly, the roof of buildings A, B and C are now off limits to students." There was a murmer of discontent around the room at her last words. A particularly loud student near the back shouted "Why?!" rudely. She hesitated slightly, before replying, "Because they are being used by the disciplinary committee. Anyone unsatisfied with this should take it up with Hibari the head prefect." She smirked to herself. It was almost true!

"And now we will sing the Namimori Alma Mater, all rise please." Announced the school head. Sayuki slinked off before she had to listen to the annoying song. "Lain with Verdure, Namimori's neither big nor small…" She hurried out of the back door quickly. That was the advantage of being a prefect; she didn't have to stay for the entire assembly. There were a few minutes left until classes, so she decided to take a casual wander around the school. She strolled down the quiet corridor, taking in the warmth.

"Well well, how obedient." An all too familiar voice crept into her ears. She whirled to her left, not having noticed the male of her worries lazily leaning against the wall. It was if he had been waiting for her.

"What?" She snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"I see you followed orders. Very quickly too, quite unexpected." He smiled slyly as she looked at him with utter loathing. "It's quite pathetic really. Weak."

"Screw you." She said irately, walking away.

"Don't expect that to be the last." He said behind her. His voice was quiet as he said this, yet still menacing enough to send a shiver down her spine.

---

Sayuki was inconsolable for the remainder of the day; she sat at her desk fuming during lessons and ate her lunch in silence. _'How dare he call me weak?' _The end of the day was looming, but she had not let it go. To make matters worse they had started algebra in math; not a strong point of hers. She was glad that for once she had no after school activities – clubs were always cancelled on the last week before Christmas , but not even the prospect of her dinner 'date' with Dino could lighten her mood. 'I have to try not to let it get to me.' She thought, grinding her teeth. 'He seems to have brought out awful anger in me… I usually have such a calm temper!' She took a deep breath, forcing a smile. As the bell signalled the end of class she caught up with her friends to walk home. "Hey guys." She nodded to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Is the work always this easy?" Gokudera grinned as they walked briskly through the rain. "I could do algebra like that when I was two years old!"

"You can help us then!" Yamamoto laughed, nudging Tsuna and Sayuki who nodded in agreement.

"It just goes in one ear and out the other!" Sayuki laughed, her mood lightening slightly in the presence of her friends.

"The only reason you have trouble is because you train so hard." Tsuna said to Yamamoto, looking down heartened. "And Sayuki, you always have prefecting duties and you do so many clubs!"

Sayuki smiled sympathetically at Tsuna. "I can assure you that I wouldn't be doing much better even if I had a totally free schedule!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of prefect duties, why can't we go on the roof anymore?" Yamamoto cut in.

Sayuki twitched. Of course, she didn't really want to talk about it, even to one of her best friends. "It wasn't my decision."

"Yeah but you could do something about it couldn't you?" Yamamoto insisted. "You have the authority!"

"Believe me, I can't…" Sayuki mumbled quickly, not looking at Takeshi. She didn't want the group to sense something was up so she was relieved when they arrived at Tsuna's house. Waving goodbye to Tsuna, she carried on down the road with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"So I hear you have a date with Dino tonight!" Yamamoto grinned knowingly at Sayuki.

"It's not a date Takeshi!" She couldn't help laughing, glad for a change of subject.

"What is it then?" Gokudera had taken to walking slightly ahead of the two, so as not to be associated with them. He turned around as he said this, but his moodiness was still clear. "What other reason would he have for taking you out to dinner? And you clearly like him."

"Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you have to be a know-it-all Hayato." Sayuki said coolly but flushed slightly.

"Is he right though? Do you like him?" Yamamoto asked curiously, the hint of a smug grin on his face.

"You know guys, as much as I'd love to discuss my love life with you, we've reached my house, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She grinned, escaping into her home.

---

"Argh!" Sayuki threw another outfit off in frustration, clueless as to what to wear. She was having dinner in a fancy restaurant so she wanted to look dressed up, but it wasn't a date so she didn't want to look too dressy. She considered a slinky black number, knee length but pencil-thin. 'He'll think I'm trying to hard…' she thought, turning this way and that in front of the mirror. Sighing, she slipped it off and pulled on a cute blue jersey dress. It was short, and showed a lot of leg, but was baggy and slightly scruffy looking. 'He'll think I'm not trying hard enough…'

Eventually, she picked out a stunning emerald green dress that she usually wore to formal functions, but dressed it down with a cute grey knit cardigan and cropped jacket. She was thankful that her Dad was at a business meeting; she didn't like the idea of explaining to him something that sounded very suspiciously like a first date. She began to comb her hair for the umpteenth time when her brother burst in.

"Hey, hey, Yuki, look at this!" He began attacking her with a blocky piece of plastic. "It's a transforming-robot! He's gonna kill you!! Watch out! Kya Kya!"

Sayuki flung her arms over her head and attempted to fend of the small boy. "Tori, stop it! I've just done my hair, don't ruin it!"

Tori stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Why you all dressed up?"

"I'm going out." She said Tersely, taking the opportunity to wrench the toy robot out of his hands.

"With the guy, that guy with all the tattoos?" He looked up at her curiously.

Sayuki froze. "What guy? When did you see him?" She hissed.

"I saw him with you the other day, before you came back! He dropped you off outside! Is he your boyfriend? Sayu has a boyfriend, Sayu has a boyfriend!" Tori began to chant these words, doing an odd sort of war dance around the room.

"What's this about a boyfriend?" Sayuki's elder brother had appeared at the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. He was an attractive male, the eldest of the three and six years older than Sayuki. He had the same chocolate brown shade of hair and piercing brown eyes as her, but his face was manly and mature. He flashed a smile at his younger sister.

"Ah, Kaito-nii, no it's nothing."

"Kikuchi Sayuki, you wouldn't happen to be sneaking off to a party with some boy while your Papa is away?" He smirked sightly, pretending to be angry.

"Kikuchi Kaito, you wouldn't happen to be acting like an over-protective prat?" She retorted, but smiled. "No, I'm not going to a party, I'm just going out to dinner."

"With the tattoo-man!!" Tori blurted, earning an angry glance from Sayuki.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Tattoo man? Is this who's taking you out?" He looked at Sayuki.

"Well… yes." She said, avoiding her brother's probing look. "But he's just a friend!" She added hastily.

As if on cue, the house rang with noise of three sharp knocks. Grabbing her purse and taking one last look in the mirror, she scurried past her two brothers and down the stairs. Dino was stood outside, waiting patiently as she pulled open the front door. He was uncharacteristically dressed in a handsome suit, though he had unbuttoned the shirt several buttons down, hinting at a muscular chest. Sayuki was suddenly relieved that she had not decided upon the scruffy jersey dress. She opened her mouth to say hello.

"Who are you?" Her elder brother strode towards the door, having followed her silently downstairs.

Dino grinned, unfazed by the frowning male. "I'm just a friend of Sayuki's, I'm here to pick her up for dinner."

Sayuki looked nervously between the two men – Dino, grinning sheepishly but positively carefree, and her brother, wearing a large scowl.

"She'll be out in a minute." He shut the door on Dino before waiting for a reply.

"Kaito! Why did you do that?"

"How do you know him?"

"Oh erm, he's a friend of Tsuna's. We met the other day." Sayuki shrugged.

"He looks too old to be Tsuna's friend, just how old is he?" Her brother frowned.

"Oh." Sayuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know to be honest." She said, slightly apologetically. "I would guess 2 or 3 years older than me?"

Her brother snorted but stayed silent. "I'm not happy about this."

"Look Kaito," Sayuki was sympathetic, but firm. "Thank you for being worried about me but you have to let me live my own life okay? I was with him the other night, he's not dangerous."

Kaito looked unconvinced, but Sayuki gave him a fleeting hug and disappeared out of the door.

"Sorry about that." She smiled at Dino, who grinned and linked arms with her. She could have sworn she felt her heart stop for a second before restarting at twice the speed. She tried her very hardest not to blush.

"Don't worry about it." He swept back his golden blonde hair. "Shall we get going then?"

---

I initially planned to have the date in this chapter but the chapter became kinof long so I decided to give it a chapter of its own :)

Sorry if the dialogues are sucky :(


	6. Table for Two

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, that's why it's up so quickly lol. OTL

I don't know if anyone who reads this follows the manga, but it's not particularly interesting at the moment… I'm happy that the Varia are back xD but I don't care about the fight between Bel and Jill… I want them to get on with the future arc, it's been going on for soo long! But I suppose it's worth it to see TYL Hibari xD

Thanks for reviews!

---

The pair didn't say anything for a few minutes. Perhaps they were enjoying each other's company; this was true in Sayuki's case. The sensation of having Dino's arm linked in hers was much more pleasing than it should have been.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Sayuki asked, breaking the silence.

"The Sakura, that okay?" Dino grinned as Sayuki gasped audibly.

"The Sakura? But it's so expensive there! I couldn't ask you to pay for me!" She protested.

"It's fine!" He laughed, giving her arm a little squeeze. "I I wanted to treat myself too."

Sayuki laughed along with him, their sounds livening up the lamp-lit street. Suddenly she felt Dino tense, and reach into his pocket.

"Don't move." He whisped urgently, as he stepped in front of her. Sayuki soon realised why he had stopped; a figure stood in the darkness where the light didn't reach, watching them intently. Sayuki had reason to be scared, but she felt perfectly safe with Dino; his arms formed a protective cocoon around her as he pulled out a slender pistol. "Show yourself." He ordered the dark figure. "I know you've been following us." Much to Sayuki's surprise the figure obliged, stepping forward into the limelight that was the street lamp. As the shadow fell off the figure, it was revealed to be a middle-aged man dressed in a crisp black suit. His brush-like moustache bristled as he spoke.

"Sorry Boss." The man said, his hands raised.

"_Romario?_" Dino was incredulous, lowering his gun immediately. "Why were you following us?"

Romario shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "Well… I had a tip off that the girl was… well, that she was an assassin…"

"She…You thought she was a…an assassin??" Dino shook his head at the man in disbelief.

"I had to make sure you were safe." He added hastily.

Sayuki was utterly confused. "Wha-? Assassin? Does he mean me?"

"Who was the tip-off?" Dino asked wearily.

"Uh- Mr Reborn."

"Reborn!" Dino slapped his hand to his head. "He always tries to cause trouble – I'm not even his pupil anymore!" He re-linked arms with Sayuki. "Thanks anyway Romario, but we'll be on our way now, and I forbid you to follow!" He grinned as they fell back into their steady pace.

Sayuki looked at Dino curiously, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Why did that man call you boss?"

Dino smiled. "He's one of my subordinates."

"Oh… why did he call Tsuna's baby friend Mr. Reborn?"

"Because, although he's a baby Reborn is a top-notch assassin for the Vongola family."

Sayuki stopped suddenly. "So is this mafia thing real or are you going way over the top trying to make a joke?"

Dino laughed loudly. "It's not a joke! I wasn't lying the first time and I'm not lying now! Besides, if it was a joke, I would've got into a lot of trouble for carrying around a gun!"

"It could be a fake one!" Sayuki pouted, feeling slightly stupid.

"Would you like to test that theory?" He asked jokingly, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket once more.

"No!" Sayuki tugged on the offending arm. Instead of a gun, out came a small green turtle. "A turtle! He's so cute!"

"His name's Enzio," Dino grinned. "But I'd better put him away before we go into the restaurant."

Sayuki looked around to see the restaurant; it was lit up with soft pink lanterns hanging below the sign. Her heart fluttered with excitement – or it could have been nervousness, she wasn't entirely sure.

---

"Table for two please."

"Certainly sir." The neat looking waiter directed them to a small, single booth at the back of the restaurant. The table looked as though it had been carved directly from a tree; it was textured beautifully, though when Sayuki ran her hand along it, it felt as smooth as glass. A single cherry blossom sprung from a slender vase in the centre of the table, matching the whit and pink patterned placemats. The waiter handed them each a glossy menu, and whipped open his notepad. "Would you like the wine menu sir?"

"No, thank you." Dino said.

"And you, miss?"

Sayuki looked surprised; did the waiter think she was really that old? Perhaps it was because she was with Dino, or because the majority of other people in the restaurant were of age. She smiled mischievously. "Yes pl-"

"No, we'll both just have a spring water please." Dino said firmly, before she could consent.

"Certainly."

"Aw, spoilsport." Sayuki grinned as the waiter left.

"If you think I was going to let you-" Dino started.

"I've had it before, a parties and things like that; I wasn't going to have much!" She pouted.

"You're not old enough." Dino said, and Sayuki noticed a slight frown on his face before his smile reappeared. "I wouldn't want your dear brother to beat me up!"

Sayuki scowled. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that! He's such a dork sometimes!"

"It was hard to not notice, the look he was giving me," Dino laughed.

"He's so overprotective!"

"That's a good thing." Dino assured her, as the waiter reappeared with their drinks. "It's good to have someone to protect you.

'If only he could protect me from that jerk Hibari…' Sayuki thought glumly, a fleeting frown appearing on her face.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Oh! Yes, thank you." Sayuki jumped out of her reverie. "Could I please have the duck gyouza to start, and the seafood ramen for main please."

"Certainly, and for you sir?"

Sayuki to the opportunity as Dino ordered his food to take a quick visit to the ladies room. She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror as she washed her hands. She was surprised to find that her pounding heart had settled down; she was no longer nervous. There was something about Dino that made her feel so comfortable and safe, she found him so easy to talk to. She walked past the bar to return to her seat – that was when she heard an all too familiar cold voice behind her.

"Hey there."

She turned around slowly, resisting the urge to grimace. 'Why now? Anytime but now…' Hibari Kyouya was sitting at the bar, the seats around him strangely vacant. He was dressed as usual in his tidy uniform with his prefect coat slung over his shoulders."What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. "Have you been following me?"

Hibari raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch, amusement flitting across his face. "You flatter yourself, what reason would I have to follow such a weak herbivore? I eat here often."

"But you hate crowds!" Sayuki said, unconvinced.

"I made sure it wasn't too crowded over here." He smirked, as though enjoying a private joke with himself. She saw the flash of his metal tonfas stowed inside his sleeves, and it dawned on her why there was no-one else at the bar. A waiter suddenly sidled up and placed a bowl of noodles in front of the male prefect, scurrying off hastily. "Go away." Hibari said to Sayuki. "I don't like people around when I eat." He smirked. "Besides, I think your boyfriend is waiting."

Sayuki flushed. "He's not-!" But she stopped suddenly, wondering why she was trying to clarify the situation to him of all people. "Whatever." She said, flouncing off.

---

Apart from this minor blip, Sayuki had a very good time with Dino. The food was very nice –but that was only a small part of it. Dino had insisted on paying the bill, which Sayuki was secretly thankful for – she didn't have nearly enough money! Dino linked arms with her once more as they left the restaurant. It would have been pitch black outside, had their not been lamps stretching down the road; the sun had completely sunk and the moon was shining high in the darkness. Dino checked his watch.

"It's getting late, I should probably take you home now."

No, not yet! Let's go for a quick walk in the park first?"

"Sure." Dino grinned. They strolled down a small path, to a large green garden filled with what were usually fully bloomed Sakura trees. Instead they stood bare, flowers lost to the winter months. They sat down on a rusting metal bench, the wind ruffling through their hair.

"It's a shame I won't get to see the cherry blossoms in bloom before I leave," he smiled wistfully.

Sayuki smiled too, but felt a twinge of sadness. "You're leaving soon? When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be coming back now and then, this won't be the last time we'll see each other."

Sayuki held onto his hand, not knowing what to say. A cold gust of wind swept by and crept inside her jacket. She tried to resist a shiver, knowing that Dino would want to take her home if she was too cold, but her teeth chattered slightly from the icy chill.

"Cold? We should go home soon, I don't want you catching pneumonia." Dino said, concerned.

Sayuki scowled. 'As expected.' But her heart suddenly lifted as Dino wrapped his fluffy collared coat around her and tucked her snugly under his armpit. "I don't want to go home yet." She pouted defiantly.

"Why not?" He grinned, turning to look at her.

She hesitated and looked away, leaning her head against the side of his face. "Because I want to stay here with you…" She grimaced when Dino did not answer immediately. 'He probably doesn't know what to think now…' she thought, groaning inwardly.

"Sayu?" Dino said, finally.

"Hm?"

Sayuki felt a warm hand on the side of her face, turning her gaze towards the man she feared to look at the most at that moment: but his expression was kind, happy even. She blinked a few times, ominously aware of how close their faces had suddenly become. Their lips were almost touching… no they WERE touching. Sayuki closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers, kissing her firmly yet gently. His hand squeezed hers as he wound an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She was only vaguely aware of her heart thudding out of control, as she twined her fingers into his long golden hair. His lips brushed along her jaw line before returning to her mouth, kissing her deeper than before. But it was over as quickly as it had begun; Dino pulled away and gently removed her hand from his hair. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry Sayu, I can't allow this… It would be very irresponsible of me."

"Why?" Sayuki looked away and bit her lip. "Is it because of this mafia crap?" She said hotly.

Dino let out a soft chuckle. "Well that's one reason, but there's also the much more obvious one."

"Obvious one?" She frowned at him, not sure what the problem was. She liked him, and it was pretty clear that he liked her, so what was the issue?

"I'm way too old for you Sayu," He said gently, an almost apologetic tone in his voice.

"No you're not… well how old are you?" She flushed, slightly embarrassed that she was not aware of his age.

"Eight years." He said, also flushing slightly. "I'm eight years older than you. I feel awful for just allowing that to happen."

Sayuki felt numb with the shock. She scrutinised his face, looking for any tell-tale signs of age. "But- You don't look that old! I thought 3 years at the most!"

"I'm twenty-two."

Sayuki merely frowned. "What if I don't care?" She said fiercly.

Dino smiled down at her. "_I_ care." He stroked her cheek gently. "I'm an adult and you're still in middle school! But of course, it's also because I don't want to get you involved with all that 'mafia crap'." He added with a grin.

Sayuki barely smiled. "You started it." She said huffily. "_You_ kissed _me_, why would you do that if you think we can't be together?"

He looked at her sadly. "I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself for a minute – I hate myself for it."

"Don't." She said quietly. "Just… don't forget me okay?"

"Why would I forget you?"

"In five years or so when I'm of age… when we could be together… come back to me."

Dino smiled. "And you expect me to think you'll still be interested in me for that long? That someone as pretty as you won't have other men?"

"Just promise me."

"I will, if you promise to let me take you home now."

"Fine, promise."

"Promise."

---

"It's okay, I'll see you at new year." Dino had chaperoned Sayuki back to her home, and they were now standing just outside her front door. Dino bent down and gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek, and a quick hug.

"Bye Dino." Sayuki said quietly, as he strolled off into the night. Sayuki shivered as she scrabbled for her key, inserting it in to the lock and shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could. Leaning against the door, she allowed a tear to slide silently down her face. She heard footsteps and wiped her eyes fiercely, not wanting to be seen crying.

"Oh, Sayu it's you." It was Kaito, dressed lazily in pajamas, evidently about to go to bed. "Had a good time?" He came closer, and noticed her red eyes.

"It's nothing Kaito!" She said irritably, before he could ask.

"It's clearly something Sayu, don't be silly, tell me what it is." He dropped his voice slightly. "Did he do indecent things to you?"

Sayuki laughed suddenly and uncontrollably. "Kaito! No he didn't!" She sniffed, but felt slightly cheered. "It just… didn't work out that's all."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Sayuki punched on the shoulder. "You're clearly not sorry at all."

"No," He grinned, wincing at her punches. "You're right, I'm not."

---

**LOLOL I'm sorry for the extreeeeeme SayuxDino-ness in here, you're probably starting to think this is a Dino x OC fic lol. But I swear that's the last of it, I thought it fitted into the story rather nicely. The Hibari stuff will really start to kick in now, I'm sorry if I rush through the canon story lines, but nothing really majorly major happens until the future arc :P and that's all I'm saying. But I don't want to rush things because I really want Hibari to be as In-character as possible for the whole thing ;)**

**Please review to encourage me to write more *grin***

**p.s… tsuna and co are 15, is that correct? I couldn't be bothered to look it up XD**


	7. Orders

**The plot is really gonna get going now! **

**Thanks for all the reviews =)**

--------------------------------------------------

The winter break passed by without any significant incidents; Sayuki spent most of her free time catching up on school and prefect work, but also spent some of the days with her friends. It was towards the end of the holidays that she received and invitation to a New Years event at the Sawada's. It was an enjoyable event, which ended up with Tsuna and Dino being chased by Bianchi with poison cooking. It also gave Sayuki a chance to face Dino after previous events between them, and much to her surprise she found that she wasn't embarrassed to be around him – he was very laid back about the situation. Although she was sad that she couldn't be with him, she was glad that she could still get on with him well as a friend. It wasn't soon though, before it was back to school in the gloomy January months.

---

"Ha, yah!" Sayuki was in the karate dojo, dressed casually in a t-shirt and tracksuits. The bare soles of her feet slapped against the polished wooden floor. A tattered red punch bag hung in front of her, swinging from the momentum of her last kick.

"Put more power into the kick Kikuchi!" Her karate sempai Ryuu had wandered up to her end of the hall, watching with his arms folded. "You're in the middle of a fight not hanging out the washing!" He barked. Ryuu had always been sceptical of her abilty – he was rather sexist, something Sayuki was used to meeting in her hobbies, but something that still annoyed her greatly.

Ignoring his comment, she raised her leg. 'Imagine it's Hibari's face.' She thought to herself, whilst extending her leg. Her foot connected with the bag, sending it swinging up in a wild arc, hitting the ceiling.

"Better." Ryuu muttered, grudgingly.

*

"I'll see you guys next week." Sayuki waved breathlessly to the rest of the Karate team as she left the dojo, mopping her brow. She was still in her casual training clothes, deciding to shower and change when she got home. She slung a towel around her neck and began to walk across the grounds, her heated, pounding blood resisting the effects of the biting cold. The breeze felt light and refreshing on her skin, cooling her down. She suddenly heard a groan, undercutting the high-pitched whistling of the winter wind. She turned. Hibari was making his way to school, dragging behind him a helpless victim, covered in blood and bruises. He stopped when he saw her.

"Heya." He smiled evilly – the casual tone of the greeting not reaching his eyes. He dropped the victim suddenly, causing another groan. "What's with the getup? You should be wearing the uniform in presence of a head prefect."

Sayuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You know, unlike you, I have more than one change of clothes…" she muttered quietly.

Hibari's eyes flashed but she was not sure if he'd heard or not. "Come to the reception room tomorrow, I have more orders for you." He smirked. "Right now I have my hands full." He grabbed the collar of the poor student lying on the floor resuming dragging him along the tarmac.

---

Sayuki stood outside the reception room the next day, contemplating her chances of avoiding the entire situation. 'Maybe he won't be in there? If he wasn't I could go and say I went but he wasn't there… But there's always the chance that he is.' She hummed impatiently, hating the indecisivness in herself. It was lucky she had even remembered to be perfectly honest – their encounter the previous day had been brief, and all Sayuki could focus on had been the state of the victim he had casually thrown to the floor. 'Hey, maybe I'll say I just forgot? What can he do about it?' She decided on this option hastily, thinking it would be a good idea to get away from the room. She heard the chime of her cellphone as she walked down the corridor, shrugging her bag off her shoulder to search for it. 'I really should be more orangised.' She laughed inwardly, as she pushed all the junk aside. 'Hah, like that's ever going to happen.' Her fingers closed around the cold smooth handheld, and she pulled it out triumphantly. "Got it." She muttered, before walking into a wall. "Oof." She stepped back. It wasn't a wall.

"Going the wrong way, aren't you?"

Sayuki groaned silently to herself. 'How do I always manage to bump into him at the worse of times? In the literal sense this time!' She looked him in the eyes defiantly, sticking to her story. "No, I was going to class, my class is this way."

"I don't care for any excuses you wish to sell me." He drawled. "Just go to the reception room before I bite you to death out of impatience."

Sayuki flushed; how had he seen through her ruse so easily? He was too frustrating. "Fine." She grumbled, turning on her heel. She reached the reception room slightly before he did, having deliberately walked faster so she did not have to walk next to him. She waited grumpily by the sofa as he glided in gracefully. It was strange; he wasn't like any other bully Sayuki had met in her life, big and lumbering, usually ugly and not graceful at all. Hibari was the complete opposite in fact; he was slender, though with a good physique, a hypnotic voice, and although she would never admit it he was really rather handsome. And he scared her more than anyone she'd ever met.

He sat down casually on the sofa. "I need you to disband the tree-planting society."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me why?" She asked, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"They irritate me." He stated simply.

"They irritate-? Fine." She frowned, but had no choice but to consent.

"Such a good little herbivore." He smirked quietly as she left.

---

The orders came routinely the following few months. They were never always easy for her to carry out, and she always had to do it anyway. They were usually things that benefited the disciplinary committee, or dealing with annoyances that Hibari wanted rid of. Eventually, Sayuki began to tune this part of her life out – she doubled her effort in classes, sports and prefect duties in an attempt to forget about it. It wasn't long however, before her classmates started to become grumpy about the constant new rules and schedule changes. She was gradually becoming less and less popular among her fellow students. Even Kane and the rest of the student committee were beginning to become annoyed with her – she changed so many things without consulting them.

"You changed the room schedule again?" Kane looked at her impatiently. "Now the chess society doesn't fit in!"

"I-There isn't a chess club any more..." Sayuki mumbled.

"Why?"

"They disbanded." She lied unconvincingly, as Kane shook his head in disbelief. "Why would they do that? I honestly don't know what's going on with you anymore Sayuki."

Sayuki sighed unhappily. 'Neither do I…' she thought. 'What've I become?'

Soon after, Sayuki was confronted by a student about the ban on use of the football pitch after school hours.

"We have a match next week! Do you know how important it is that we train?" The boy yelled at her incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about it…"

"Then just change the rules back!"

"I'm sorry I really am… but I can't… it's not my decision…"

"Well then whose is it?"

"Um…" Sayuki didn't think for a moment about telling any of the other students the real reason for all the rule changes. What would she say? "_Sorry, I've been forced to become the personal servant of Hibari Kyouya; I have to carry out all his orders or he'll bite me to death, sorry about the inconvenience." _'Yeah right…' she thought to herself miserably. 'How embarrassing is that? I can't admit it! I'll just have to figure it out on my own…' Sayuki was not a hot-headed person, but she was proud; she did not like to be taken advantage of and would not be the one to cry for help when in trouble.

---

"I saw you were verbally abused by a member of the football team recently." Hibari smirked, the next time he confronted her. "It was quite amusing to watch."

Sayuki didn't answer, contenting herself with merely glaring at him.

"I could bite him to death for you, but I don't really care." He smiled maliciously.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway!" She shouted suddenly. "I don't blame him for being annoyed, you're making school worse than it ever was, and it makes me sick that you're using me to do it!" Sayuki felt furious; weeks of pent up anger were suddenly being unleashed, she didn't care anymore.

"Shut up." Hibari snapped coldly.

Sayuki's eyes widened. "Wha-!"

"Prefect chairman?" Sayuki was interrupted as a disciplinary prefect sidled in. "A word please?" He glanced at Sayuki irritably, clearly wanting to talk to Hibari alone.

"If it's important just say it. Otherwise go away."

"A prefect has been attacked. Ten of his teeth have been removed."

"How weak. Tell him he's fired from the disciplinary committee." Hibari said coldly.

"Eh- But chairman, he's not the only one who's been attacked. Upperclassman Mochida, Yokomine, and now Oshikiri. They all appear to have had some of their teeth pulled out…"

Hibari got up, pulling his dark black coat over his shoulders. "Show me."

Sayuki watched them curiously as they exited the room. 'There have been attacks? Maybe it's some rivalry with the disciplinary committee or something? But Mochida-sempai too… perhaps they're targeting society leaders?' She immediately felt glad that she knew how to defend herself. 'But Yokomine and Oshikiri, they aren't in any societies… Maybe I should go and warn Tsuna and the others about this…'

----------------------------------------------------

**I liked some parts of this chapter, hated other parts. But it sums up nicely what happens before the Kokuyo arc. I was going to make a chapter about the festival – where tsu and co. sell those chocolate bananas, but I thought it would fit in better after this arc. I know it happens before, but the anime change the timeline a lot so I can too :P**

**Reviews will make me update faster xD But I'll update no matter what happens :)**


	8. Absence

**Thanks for reviews 3**

**Don't own KHR.**

---

"Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Sayuki caught up with two of her friends on the way into class the next day. "Did you guys hear? A load of Namimori students have been attacked."

"We heard." Yamamoto said grimly, "Moriyama was the latest right?"

"No." Gokudera spoke up, sliding his cigarette to the corner of his mouth. "Turf-head is in the hospital as we speak."

"Kyoko's big brother?" Sayuki asked, shocked. She turned to see that Kyoko's seat was indeed empty. _'She must be visiting him in the hospital…' _

"Settle down class!" The teacher walked in, shooing them to their seats. It didn't take long for Sayuki to sink into her usual stupor as the teacher droned on; her thoughts remaining on the attacks. It wasn't until halfway through the lesson that Sayuki looked up and allowed her head to leave the hand it had been resting on out of boredom. There was a screech as a chair was pushed back; Gokudera got up and casually strolled out of the lesson, muttering something about his battery being dead. Sayuki and Yamamoto exchanged glances as the teacher yelled angrily after Hayato. It was probably something to do with Tsuna being absent, she concluded; Gokudera did not have much reason to stay without Tenth Generation around. It seemed that the teacher was used to the Smoking Bomb's misbehaviour however – it didn't take him long to resume his place in his ongoing drawl. Sayuki's cheek slumped back onto her palm with a thump.

---

Much to everyone's surprise, school let out at midday due to the attacks. Sayuki wondered when they had become as serious as to close the school temporarily. The younger students wooped as they left school, clearly not fully aware of what was going on. Sayuki had not been particularly worried about being attacked herself; they hadn't targeted any females.

"Aren't you worried?" She questioned Yamamoto as they trekked home.

"There's no use going around being scared!" He replied light-heartedly. "What happens, happens. Besides, I could take 'em on."

"But these guys must be strong – all these prefects, and now Ryohei – I bet they thought they could take them on too…" She persisted, but was interrupted as two excited teenagers bumped past them.

"A fight? Now?"

"Yeah between some Kokuyo kid and a Namimori student!"

"We should go check it out!"

Yamamoto and Sayuki glanced uneasily at each other. "Gokudera…" Yamamoto muttered. "I'm gonna go check it out too, Sayu, I'll catch you later!"

Sayuki watched Yamamoto jog off in the other direction. 'It probably is Gokudera…' She thought worriedly. 'I hope everyone's okay…'

She fumbled with the key clumsily when she reached her door, eventually managing to insert it into the lock. No sooner had she opened the door a crack than she felt herself dragged inside; her brother stood, wide-eyed with concern, but spewing angry questions in her direction.

"Why didn't you answer your cell? I called you twice! What's happening with the attacks? Are you hurt? You shouldn't have gone to school in the first place!"

Sayuki watched him, amused as he garbled on. "I'm fine Kaito!" She shook her head in disbelief. "There were other attacks so they let school out early."

"Well good." He grumbled as her father emerged from the kitchen.

"Sayuki! We were a bit worried!" Sayuki glanced over at her brother, eyebrows raised, at the words 'a bit'. "We'd heard there were more attacks," He continued. "Didn't know what was happening."

"I don't really know what's going on either." She shrugged. "But the school's closed temporarily, at least until the attacks stop."

Sayuki was surprised to feel relief that she was home safe; it was as though she released a breath that she had not realised she had been holding. She slung her backpack onto her bed and sat down, not quite sure what to do with herself. She now had no idea about the safety or whereabouts of any of her friends; they could have been attacked for all she knew. She paced about restlessly, trying but failing to sit down and start on a mounting pile of homework. She decided to give them a call – first Yamamoto, next Tsuna. No answer. She didn't have Gokudera's number but she knew he wouldn't reply anyway. Groaning in frustration she began to read a book to try and take her mind off it, settling uncomfortably in her desk chair. A yawn shook her – she hadn't realised how tired she had been, but there was no wonder; she had been busy with work and prefect duties, crashing into bed at eleven at the earliest. She felt her eyes droop as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

*

Sayuki awoke to a dull shout from below her. She jerked awake, her muscles stiff and aching in protest from having been cooped up in her tiny swivel chair. She prized herself out of the seat, stretching widely. She noticed it was getting dark as she glanced out of the window – just how long had she been asleep?

"Ok ok I'll be down in a sec!" She called to the persistent voice of her father. She bounded down the stairs, checking the old wooden clock nailed to the papered walls. It was six o'clock. "What is it?" she said as she jogged into the kitchen. Her father's face was slightly grave as he held the house phone slightly away from his ear.

"I've just been speaking to Takeshi's old man." He frowned, "Says Takeshi's in the hospital. That Sawada kid too. Been attacked by the looks of it."

Sayuki groaned and closed her eyes. '_When will they learn to stay out of trouble?'_ Briskly, she grabbed her purse and coat, looking pointedly at her dad. "Drive me to the hospital please?" She asked expectantly.

---

"Takeshi! What happened?" Sayuki almost shouted, exasperatedly, as she stood by his bedside. Yamamoto was covered in bandages; he had a deep gash in his arm and bruises covering his torso.

"Ma, ma, it's nothing." He managed to grin, waving the wounds away with an uninjured arm. "We went face to face against the attackers." He relented, at Sayuki's questioning glance. "Tsuna dealt with them though!"

"Where is Tsuna?" Sayuki glanced around. "In the hospital?"

"Yeah, Gokudera too." Said Yamamoto. "They're fine though!" He added, as Sayuki raised her eyebrows at his casual tone.

None of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, or even Dino – who showed up to check how they were all doing – told her much about what had happened. But from what she had been told she gathered the general story – they had gone after the attackers and fought the main scoundrel behind it all, and Tsuna had defeated him.

"Nice work Tsuna!" Sayuki grinned when she went to visit him.

"Yes Tsuna, now you can go back to school tomorrow." Reborn smiled.

"Oh great…" Tsuna groaned.

---

The school reopened without much fuss; it wasn't entirely clear what had happened but it had travelled around that the attackers had been captured. Of course, Tsuna got none of the credit for this – he went back to being Hapless Tsuna as always, but Sayuki had noticed a change in him. He seemed to be a bit more confident, or at least a bit more grown up. Unlike Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera did not turn up for a few days of school; they were still in hospital, recuperating. Their absence was largely noticed, especially by the collective fan club of girls that they both had.

There was also another absence brought to Sayuki's attention; that of Hibari Kyouya. He was easy to go unnoticed for some students – due to his usual efforts to stay out of crowds, usually lazing on the roof of one of the school buildings. But for Sayuki, the lack of his constant threatening presence gave her a strange feeling of relief. At first she thought it was too good to be true; she had never known him miss a day of school and was convinced he would return within a day at the most. But as the days ticked by with no sign of the head prefect, more and more her hopes raised. She found her confidence soaring – why had she even listened to him in the first place? He was no threat.

As the sixth day of his absence arrived, the day which saw Yamamoto and Gokudera returned to school, Sayuki had seemingly forgotten about her run-ins with the prefect chairman. Acting on impulse, she lifted all of the rules laid on since she had become head prefect, and apologised to the student committee.

"I'm sorry Kane." She smiled sheepishly, turning to the assistant prefect. "I've been a bit stressed recently, but I haven't been treating you fairy. You should get a say on things too."

"It's okay Sayuki," Kane grinned. "We all get a little crazy from time to time."

Sayuki laughed. "Now how about we get down to some work together?"

"I'd love too."

'_This is how it should be.'_ Sayuki smiled to herself as they settled down together. _'This is what I always wanted being a prefect to be like.'_

---

Sayuki was on a constant high for the rest of the week. Student's seemed to become friendly towards her again, and the football captain had even come and mumbled an apology about yelling at her. To top it all, summer was approaching – Sayuki had spent an entire afternoon with Kane organising the school's summer events.

"I know some girls in my class wanted to have a beach party, we could have an entrance fee to raise money for the school?" She suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Kane grinned. "I know Sasagawa Ryohei has lifeguard training – we could ask him to volunteer for the day."

"But we would have to pay for some things – I'm not sure how much of the school's money we could use towards it."

"It's usually the disciplinary prefects that handle the school's budget." Kane frowned. "We'd have to get the information off them."

"Well that's fine, I'll go and ask Kusakabe about it later."

"Great." He replied. "I'll sort out the music and food, stuff like that.

*

Sayuki made her way to the reception room at the end of class to see the prefect vice-chairman about the budget. Kusakabe seemed to have taken over in Hibari's absence, and, everyone would agree, he was a lot nicer than the head prefect himself. She knocked quietly on the polished wooden door.

"Kusakabe? A word please?" She called through the layer of mahogany. No answer. '_He may have left the financial book on his desk.'_ She thought, deciding to push the door open. It was unlocked, which Sayuki found strange; it was quite unusual to be left open if it was not occupied. _'Maybe he just didn't hear me.' _She shrugged, venturing in.

There was indeed a figure sitting at the staunch, solid desk, but it was not the prefect vice-chairman.

It was Hibari.

---

**Sorry if it seemed like a lot was crammed into one chapter, but if you think about it – the mukuro arc took place in one or two days at the most. They certainly went after, found and fought Mukuro within the course of a few hours – so it doesn't seem like long from someone elses point of view, but it is. I found this chapter kinda hard to write, sorry if its boring ;_; **

**Soo… she thought she'd got away from him, but he's back! What's going to happen??**

**P.s.. I'm loosing faith in my chapters a little bit and I was starting to wonder whether I should get a beta reader. Would anyone be interested in this? As long as you don't think it'll spoil the chapter for you, drop me a note =)**


	9. Fight or Flight

**Thanks for the reviews! And also – I've been getting a lot of people adding my story to their alerts, thanks for that too! Don't be afraid to speak up and tell me your opinion with a review too! ;)**

**Huge thanks to Grenouille-85 for beta-ing for me!**

**---**

_There was indeed a figure sitting at the staunch, solid desk, but it was not the prefect vice-chairman._

_It was Hibari. _

"Oh. You, is it?" A voice said, coldly.

Sayuki froze. _'I knew it was too good to be true…'_

Her eyes slid over the black haired male and she had to hold back a gasp; he was covered in wounds. They were healing, but they were numerous and savage. His torso was cocooned in bandages, numerous plasters covered gashes on his face and arms. Sudden understanding for his absence dawned on Sayuki – he was not much more injured than Gokudera, but of course, Hayato had insisted on returning to school far too soon to be with Tsuna. Sayuki felt fear, not at the presence of Hibari himself, but at the thought that there was someone who could do this to the seemingly invincible prefect. Nevertheless, a shudder still shook her; he was back, and he looked like he was in a foul mood. She tried to remember her new resolve not to let him control her. It was easier said than done, but after taking a deep breath, she wandered further into the room.

"I was just looking for the financial book…" She said quietly, defiant but not looking him directly in the eyes.

"So." He ignored her words. "You seem to think you could lift the rules?"

"Uh…" She started nervously.  
"Perhaps you thought I wasn't coming back?" He let out a dry chuckle, though there was no hint of amusement in his voice.

Sayuki attempted speech, trying to assert herself, but no words came; all she could do was stare blankly at the spot just the right of his eyes, so she wouldn't have to look directly at him…

'_Get a grip!' _She told herself firmly. _'He's in no fit state to do anything to you.'_

"Perhaps I'll go easy on you," He continued, "If you reinstate the rules."

"No!" Sayuki blurted, surprised at herself. She nearly clapped a hand to her mouth and apologized when Hibari glared darkly at her, but pride forced the words out.

"No, I'm afraid I won't." Her voice grew stronger as she became more confident. "I'm not letting you order me around anymore Kyouya."

In one swift movement, he leapt towards her, stopping with a tonfa inches from her face.

"I'm not in a good mood right now." He growled. "Don't pick now to make a pathetic attempt to stand up for yourself."

Sayuki resisted the urge to step back, standing her ground slightly nervously. She said nothing.

The hint of a smirk played around Hibari's lips.

"What about your herbivore friends?" He asked mockingly. "Do you want me to bite them to death along with you?"

"They'll have to take care of themselves for now." She said fiercely. "I don't answer to you anymore."

"But what about you? Can you take care of yourself?"

"Yes." She balled her hands into fists behind her back, ready to defend herself if he struck.

"You say you don't care if I hurt you, but…"

Sayuki suddenly felt a blow to the side of her head that brought tears to her eyes; a swift, shattering hit that had just been delivered by the prefect's tonfa. She felt her head pound in pain, reaching up to cradle the painful area. "Ouch…" Was all she managed to utter.

"Remember the pain." He smiled maliciously, exhilarated from the sudden violence. "Well, now that I've started…" He swung the tonfas round, ready to strike again.

"Wait." Sayuki gasped, still clutching her pounding head.

"Hm?" He stopped grudgingly, quivering in anticipation.

"I'll fight you."

"You intend to die here?"

She ignored him. "No tonfas."

He raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch. "No tonfas?"

"It's unfair if you have weapons and I don't."

His smirked widened as he considered her for a moment. "A game? Sure, why not. Could be amusing." He tucked his tonfas away once more. "I was about to bite you to death anyway."

Sayuki breathed heavily. _'Remember your training. There's nothing to say you can't take him on in a one-to-one, no weapons fight.' _ She changed to a defensive stance; her fists raised high in front of her face. _'And if all else fails, kick him in the crotch and run like the wind.' _She laughed inwardly. _'As if._'

"Ready when you are." He taunted.

Hibari's first set of attacks were easy to parry – he was swift and smooth with his movements but Sayuki could see where they were directed and moved accordingly. Her years of martial arts training were helping here a lot here. _'Don't let your guard down.' _She thought fiercely. _'He's probably only just getting started.' _It was not to say that she didn't feel the force of the strikes, however; each punch was defended with a sickening thump or crack. Hibari himself seemed to be enjoying it, a smirk lighting up his face.

For what seemed like an age of blocking attacks, but was more likely seconds, Sayuki found her breath quickening – she was wearing down. It wouldn't be long before she would be too tired to parry properly. '_I have to switch to offensive tactics.'_ She gritted her teeth and threw out a punch wildly, but only managed to skim the side of his face. Offence was not her strong point. In this brief moment of thought, she was struck on her right shoulder; her arm slouching, leaving her entirely open to attack.

'_Attack, now!' _She willed herself. Thinking quickly, she used her bludgeoned shoulder to charge into him, attempting to knock him off his feet. No such luck. He barely flinched. A brief thought flashed in her head - _'How can he be so strong with so many injuries?'_- before he had pushed her away roughly, the momentum sending her staggering across the room. She collided with the desk, only just managing to stay on her feet. She grasped the wood for support, gasping slightly from having the wind knocked out of her. She quickly calculated her options. Hibari was in between her and the door_,_ but she would not have fled anyway.

'_I'll have to attack him where he's wounded.' _She decided. _'It's a dirty trick, but I'm sure I'll get over it.'_

Hibari glided over lazily. "Take your time." He spoke softly, but the adrenaline rushing through him was clear from his voice. "I'll call an ambulance for you."

'_He relishes the violence so much…' _ Sayuki thought in disgust. _'It's sickening…'_

The disciplinary prefect was almost level with her now; she once again protected her face with raised arms. But this time he did not strike; his arm snapped out and grabbed her right wrist in an iron grip. She gasped – not only because his grasp but by the surprising warmth of his hands.

'_I always imagined him totally ice-cold,' _she laughed inwardly. _'Stupid, but he's such a cold human being, it's difficult imagining any warmth emanating from him.'_

"Hm." Hibari twisted her arm ninety degrees as he spoke. "It's not really a matter of fighting style…" He twisted her arm further. She squeaked in pain, feeling her wrist groaning in protest, ready to snap. "...it's more a matter of strength." He smirked as he said this, watching her attempt to break his grip with her free hand.

He was right; even if she could hit him a few times he was still a lot stronger than she was. She would be overpowered easily. She felt around desperately with her free hand, looking for something, anything. Her hand groped across the wooden surface of the desk and closed on a flat, hard object. _'Here goes!' _ She cringed, bringing the object down on his head with as much strength as she could muster.

'_How Ironic…'_ She thought as the object fell to the floor. It was the school financial book.

Hibari staggered, releasing her arm. She shuddered in relief, clamping it protectively to her body as she watched the prefect stand upright, swaying slightly. His hand was clutching the back of his head and he glared at her angrily. She thought he had looked moody before, but now he looked absolutely livid. Sayuki faltered under his deadly glare, the phrase '_If looks could kill' _springing to her mind. Surely, she had just made things worse?

"Get out." He growled.

Sayuki stared at him disbelievingly. "Wha-"

"Get out!"

She didn't need telling a third time; she scurried out of the room hastily, though making sure she had picked up what she came for. "OH SHIT!" She mouthed helplessly, leaning against the wall outside the room.

'_I'm such an idiot!'_ She cursed inwardly. _'Why did I have to say I'd fight him? He'll really be out for my blood now!'_

_---_

Sayuki tried her best to avoid Hibari for the rest of the week. Previous attempts to do this were futile, but this time she saw neither hide nor hair of him. She secretly had an inkling that he was avoiding her too. _'Why did he let me go?' _She thought for the umpteenth time, playing the events back in her head. _'It looked like he wanted to kill me.'_

It wasn't until the following week that she crossed paths with Hibari again. She had nearly bumped into him, as per usual, but stopped herself just in time, dodging around him.

In that brief moment, their eyes met.

"Kusakabe, tell Yamaguchi he'll be doing detentions tonight.' Hibari snapped his gaze away, addressing the vice prefect uninterestedly. He didn't even acknowledge her.

She had not thought much of it, until he ignored her again, and again. Every time their eyes met, he looked past her as if she wasn't even there. She wondered what she had done to be treated as though she didn't exist.

'_Does he hate me that much now?' _Instead of feeling the relief of being left alone, she felt uneasy. Just what was he planning?

---

**So Hibari is starting to act a little strange… what's up with him? All will be revealed… eventually. :P Next chapter is the summer festival! **

**Reviews always appreciated!**


	10. Summer Festival

**Here is chapter 10 finally!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**And thanks to Grenouille-85 for beta-ing :D**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Summer Festival**

**--------------------------------------**

Sayuki breathed in the warm summer air, allowing a cool breeze to ruffle her hair. She wore a casual Yukata, as was the tradition for the summer festival. It was pale pink, patterned with subtle white flowers. The scruffy sandals on her feet skimmed over the grass, the blades tickling her toes. She turned her eyes to the horizon, shielding them from the sun with a hand.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Sayuki shouted to her brother Kaito, who was struggling with some very large hampers. Tori was trotting along next to him – a small box tucked under his arm.

"I don't see you helping!" Kaito fumed.

"I'm sorry, here." Sayuki grinned, relieving her brother of one of the large baskets. "Wow this is heavy! How much stuff did we bring?"

With a combined effort, the trio managed to heave their baggage to their stand; a pink tented table stood between two neighbouring festival stands, emblazoned with the words 'Kikuchi chocolates'.

"I wanted it to be blue!" Tori pouted, dumping his box on the ground.

"It's okay Tori, the napkins are blue." Sayuki smiled, beginning to unpack the hampers.

Soon, the stall was laid out beautifully with all kinds of iced chocolate sweets – Tori gazed greedily at them, knowing he would only be allowed the leftovers at the end of the day.

"How much are we selling them for?" Sayuki asked her big brother as they stood ready for their first customer.

"450 Yen." He replied, relaxing into a deckchair behind the stall, a pair of sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. "We should make a tidy profit, but we have to remember the payments."

"Yup." She rolled her eyes at him; looked like she was going to be the only one serving.

"Apparently the guys who control this area have changed though," he continued, "so I don't know how much we'll have to pay them off."

*

As the sun began to shine down on them, the festival was in full swing and people were swarming around the stalls.

"Here you are, that'll be 450 Yen please." Sayuki smiled, handing over chocolate lollipop to a happy customer.

"Chocolate! Lambo wants a chocolate! Sayuki!" Sayuki looked down to see the afro-haired child pulling at the hem of her kimono. She laughed, swooping down to pick him up and pop him on her shoulder.

"Where did you come from Lambo? You can't be here on your own!"

"Gyahaha! Lambo doesn't need looking after! I'm six billion years old!" He screeched happily, though not forgetting his purpose. "Lambo wants chocolate!"

Sayuki laughed. "Aw you're adorable! Here." She picked up a small lollipop and handed it to Lambo, who snatched it immediately and began sucking it violently. "Kaito-nii," she called to her brother, who was still lazing in the wooden deck chair, "can you help Tori serve for a bit? I'm just going to take Lambo back to Tsuna."

Kaito sighed. "You always make me do all the work."

*

Sayuki's sandals slapped against the pavement as she walked along, using the opportunity to view all of the interesting stands. Lambo was his usual loud self; he requested one of what every stall was selling – his requests being more like loud shrieks. The summer festival was as good as it always was, alive with people having a good time. Sayuki stopped to have a quick chat with Kyoko and Haru as she saw them, who were also dressed in pretty cotton kimonos.

"Hello! You haven't seen Tsuna by any chance have you? I need to return Lambo."

"Hahi! Yes we just saw him!" Haru smiled, as they both pointed the way. "They're back that way."

"Thanks!" She gave them a quick wave as she departed in the direction they had shown her. Lambo resumed his demands.

"Lambo wants a chocolate banana!"

"Maybe Tsuna will get you one when we find him."

"Chocolate banana!" Lambo insisted.

Sayuki laughed. "Persistent aren't you? Ok then, if they aren't too expensive."

For some reason there was a large absence of people in a semicircle around the stall – though it didn't take long to see why. A silver haired male manning the stall was snarling aggressively at all the passers by, urging them to buy. "Stop dawdling!" He yelled at her. "Get over here and buy one already!"

"Gokudera?!" Sayuki approached the stall, amused. It was indeed Hayato, accompanied by Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Ah, Lambo!" Tsuna said, a slight note of exasperation in his voice, as he spotted them.

"I thought I'd bring him back to you." Sayuki grinned. "How are you guys doing then? Why've you got a stall?"

"We need to pay for the repairs to the auditorium." Yamamoto shrugged, whilst grinning. "I accidentally broke it at tanabata."

"I see." Sayuki tried not to laugh – she could imagine a million stupid ways that Takeshi could break a wall.

"You could help?" Takeshi asked, and Tsuna looked up hopefully. "We're not doing too well raising the money."

"I would guys, but I'm sorry, I have my own stall to run." She smiled apologetically, sure she heard Gokudera mutter "That's no excuse!" under his breath.

"You have a stall? Who with?" Tsuna asked interestedly.

"My brothers, we do it every year." She smiled reminiscently.

"Yeah they sell great homemade chocolates!" Takeshi chipped in with a grin. "If you have any left over, we'll be here!"

Sayuki laughed and shook her head. "Tori will eat any leftovers in a few seconds! Anyway I'd better go, Kaito will be getting grumpy. I might see you guys at the fireworks later!"

---

Business remained steady at the Kikuchi's stall as the day progressed. The sun rose higher in the sky as midday approached, their beautiful chocolates suddenly in danger of melting. Kaito provided the solution; a battery operated fan blowing a cool breeze over their produce. As lazy as he was, he was a quick thinker.

"That amazing solution gives me two hours of time off." He grinned as Sayuki rolled her eyes at him. She hadn't expected him do any of the work in the first place; he was the same every year.

"Maybe you should have a look at some of the other attractions, instead of lazing in that chair and eating all our stock!" She said, attempting to be stern. "And don't give me that look! I saw you steal those chocolates, don't think I didn't notice!"

"Only a few!" He smiled cheekily.

"A few too many!" Sayuki said, but she laughed, infected by his cheery attitude.

"You know what?" He pondered. "I think I _will _go and check out the other stalls."

"Bring back something for Tori and me!" She called after him as he wandered off.

*

Their chocolate supply began to dwindle as the next hour passed; it looked as if they were going to reach their target and make profit after all.

"Have a chocolate." She whispered to Tori, as the stall remained undisturbed for a few precious minutes. "Goodness knows Kaito had more than his fair share." She took the opportunity to take in her surroundings, the sun still beating heavily on the innocent festival. She chatted idly to a woman on the stand adjacent to theirs, who had a hoop-la type game.

"Business good?" She asked conversationally, whilst keeping an eye out for any approaching customers.

"Yes, a pretty good turnout this year." The woman smiled back. "I'm just glad I haven't been targeted by the pickpockets. Higuchi over there has his entire profits stolen."

"You're kidding?" Sayuki looked in surprise at a miserable looking male operating a shooting stall. A small baby had just managed to shoot every prize with a single bullet; the small pellet ricocheting off each package with a symphony of sounds.

'_Ah, Reborn.' _ She suppressed a laugh as the poor man reluctantly handed over the prizes to the infant. "Well I haven't been touched by the pilferers yet but I'll be on my guard." She nodded in thanks.

At that moment a young man from a few stalls along hurried over to them. "Get your payments ready," He said hastily. "I hear this new guy is brutal. Totally smashed my friend's stand, even though he eventually agreed to pay."

"Thanks for the warning!" Sayuki grinned uneasily at him, returning to her stall. She unearthed the money case cautiously, ready to take out the required amount of yen.

'_Kaito is supposed to do this part.'_ She thought grumpily, glancing around for any sign of her brother. _'It's fine. I'll just hand over the money and there'll be no trouble.' _

Suddenly a dark shadow fell across the surface in front of her, cast by the slowly descending afternoon sun. "Who do we have here?" A cold voice spoke.

Sayuki blanched. She knew that voice. She could almost see the smirk she knew he was wearing on his handsome face. _'But… wait, hasn't he been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks?' _She turned her face up towards him slowly. _'He's so unpredictable!'_

"Kikuchi Sayuki." Hibari said, his face remaining expressionless.

"So you're talking to me now are you?" She said defiantly, angered at having to see him outside of school. Wasn't five days a week enough?

He ignored her, instead glaring pointedly at the money case in her hands. "Eighty thousand." He drawled coldly.

"Huh?" Sayuki furrowed her brow in confusion, failing to put two and two together. "Eighty thousand what?"

"Eighty thousand Yen." He glared impatiently.

Something clicked inside Sayuki's brain and she gaped. "You're… The prefects control this area?!" She held the cool metal containing their profits protectively.

"Yes. It's for our activity costs." There was a condescending note in his voice, as if he was humouring her – albeit patiently. "Eighty thousand."

The extortionate number finally made an impression on Sayuki and she looked at him disbelievingly. "That's almost all our takings!" She said to an unmoved Hibari. "We've only had to pay forty thousand before." She added coolly, still clutching their money.

"That's true. And we've only been charging others fifty thousand." He smirked a little as he said this, as if goading her to challenge him.

"Then why-?"

"I added an extra thirty thousand because you irritate me."

Sayuki raised an eyebrow. _'I don't understand him at all…_' She thought, slightly frustrated. "Actually…" A sudden thought sprung to her mind. "Does this have anything to do with me walloping you on the head with a hardback book?"

"I don't recall that ever happening." He said smoothly, though his facial expression hardened visibly.

"You don't remember that time in-" She started, smirking slightly.

"If you don't pay we'll smash your stand." Hibari cut across her words, his eyes flashing dangerously. She could see that he meant it.

Her fist clenched slightly in irritation but she took a wad of cash out of the box. "Fifty thousand." She said stubbornly, refusing to stump up any more.

He snatched it, seemingly content. "It'll do. But there's another thing."

Sayuki suppressed the urge to sigh; she was trying to avoid trouble, not cause it by angering an unstable, violent prefect.

"Yes?" She replied, attempting to keep her voice level.

"I want you to be in the reception room first thing on Monday. I have more orders." Hibari's tone was entirely unemotional, but he scrutinised her with his cold grey eyes.

An exasperated, angry sort of noise escaped her. "Look Kyouya, I think we've already been through this. I don't belong to you and I'm never doing anything you say again, so why can't you just drop it!" Sayuki was impressed that she didn't stutter at all during this rant. She felt braver, perhaps due to the large number of witnesses in the surrounding area – not that this would have made any difference to Hibari.

"I think it would be quite amusing for me to bite your brothers to death." Hibari watched Tori, a malicious edge creeping into his voice.

Sayuki felt the colour drain out of her face. _'He wouldn't! The sick bastard!'_

"The little one would be too easy," The prefect went on. "…but the older one would be fun."

"Shut up." She growled angrily.

"It's always fun to beat up someone who's over protective. They spend the whole time worrying about someone else – when they should be worrying about themselves." His smirk widened in anticipation as he said this.

"SHUT UP!" Sayuki shouted shrilly, sending a hand out to strike Hibari across the face; but he caught her wrist easily.

"You're so predictable it's getting a little dull." He smiled maliciously as she fumed silently, attempting to remove his vice-like grip on her arm.

"Sayu?" Kaito cleared his throat loudly, looking disapprovingly at her. He was holding three ice creams, looking oddly out of place next to the distressing scene in front of him.

"Oh, Kaito." Sayuki wrenched her arm out of the head prefect's grasp as she addressed her brother. "I was just giving the payment…" She trailed off; gesturing vaguely at the money in Hibari's clenched hand. "He was just leaving." She glared meaningfully at Hibari, who stood lazily, looking as if he did not intend to go anywhere. But he suddenly straightened up, and strode off, whispering icily to her as he passed.

"Monday morning."

Sayuki tensed, but smiled falsely at her brother, who was frowning at her, the seemingly forgotten ice creams in his grasp melting slowly. "Did you know him?" Kaito asked, handing a dripping ice cream to Tori, who was clamouring for one.

"Uh, yeah he goes to my school." She said reluctantly.

"He's not the latest love interest is he?"

Sayuki stared at her brother disbelievingly, an incredulous laugh escaping her lips. "Definitely not."

---

The sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon as they sold their final product. Sayuki dwelled on her encounter with Hibari – why did he want her there on Monday? His orders had been increasingly more trivial as she'd carried them out in the past; she had a suspicion that he had run out of things and made some things up because he enjoyed telling her what to do. '_If he finds me so irritating, why does he insist on me being around so much?' _ She thought, frustrated.

The paths had gradually emptied and people were beginning to pack up their stalls. Sayuki yawned and stretched, worn out from being on her feet the entire day. As she began to close up – folding up Kaito's deckchair first so he would have to help – she noticed a man go speeding past, followed by a familiar boy with spiky brown hair.

"Stop, you thief!" Tsuna shouted after the man, his bare feet pounding the pavement as he ran.

'_Must be the pilferer…'_ Sayuki concluded as she watched him run past. "Go Tsuna!" She cheered after him. "Catch that thief!"

'_I hope he gets his money back.' _Sayuki thought sympathetically as she pulled down the banner from the top of their stand. '_They need the money to pay off that bill for the Town hall…'_

Several minutes later, an explosion echoed from behind the trees. She looked around in confusion as smoke billowed above the canopies. _'I thought the fireworks weren't starting till later…? Oh!' _Comprehension dawned on her face. _'It must be Gokudera's dynamite…' _

Deciding on an impulse to go and check it out, and help, if possible, she sprinted down the path and into the trees. The paved track widened into a clearing. In the middle of that clearing sat Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna, all covered in dirt with tattered clothing – Yamamoto of course laughing and exclaiming, "We're a mess!" Out of the corner of her eye, Sayuki saw Hibari exiting through the trees at the edge of the forest. '_Did he help them? Or beat them up?' _She wondered, finding it hard to imagine Hibari fighting alongside anyone.

"Tsuna-san? Gokudera? Takeshi?" She sat in the grass amongst them. "Did you catch the thief?" She grinned at Tsuna.

"Thieves. Plural." Tsuna corrected wearily, but smiled. "We got the money."

Yamamoto held up a plastic box triumphantly.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

They all turned, to see Haru and Kyoko, accompanied by Lambo and I-Pin, running towards them.

"This is a private spot to watch the fireworks." Reborn explained, as they all settled comfortably in the soft turf.

Sayuki smiled to herself as she watched the amazing display with her friends. _'I'm sure Kaito won't mind clearing away on his own…'_

---

**It's a bit long, sorry for that! I wanted to include everything… I know a few people were really looking forward to this chapter, I hope it's satisfactory! I'm afraid you won't get to know why Hibari was ignoring her until near the end of the story… but it isn't that interesting a reason anyway. **

**Please R&R :)**


	11. Personal Maid Service

**Varia arc starts in this chapter. The title… the whole chapter isn't about that but I thought it was funny xD**

**Thanks for the large amount of Alerts+ I've been getting! :) And thank you for reviews!**

**Thanks to Grenouille for beta-ing :D**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Personal Maid Service **

**----------------------------------------------**

"SAYUKI!" Kaito's loud voice screamed up the stairs to Sayuki's bedroom as she brushed her hair. "PHONE!"  
"Okay I'll be there in a minute!" She called back, rolling her eyes at her brother's loudness. She sprinted down the stairs, jumping off steps from the bottom and landing gracefully in the hall. "Maybe you should shout louder next time; they may not have heard your voice the other side of the world!" She said sarcastically, but with a grin, ducking a playful punch her brother sent in her direction. "Who is it?"

"Yamamoto."

Sayuki pressed the receiver to her ear, shooing her brother away; she'd never be able to heard what was being said on the other side of the phone. "Hey Takeshi, what's up?"

"Yo, fancy hitting the town with the rest of the gang today?"

"I would say yes… but what about school?" Sayuki asked, slightly confused.

"Maa, it's only preps today right? I think we should have a break." Yamamoto replied in a cheerful voice.

"What's brought this on?"

"Tsuna's a bit down because of his papa, so we thought we'd cheer him up!"

"But I'm already in my school uniform!"

"Me too!" Yamamoto said, and Sayuki could imagine the carefree smile on his face as he said this.

"Okay, okay." Sayuki grinned. "Where are we meeting?"

*

"I told you not to invite idiots!" Gokudera grumbled as they marched together as a group. Yamamoto had gathered together Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and Reborn as well as her, Gokudera and Tsuna. Haru and Kyoko had even come along, and Sayuki chattered happily with them as they made their way through town.

"Hahi!" Haru squealed as they walked past a particularly large poster of a newly famous male singer. "I love him! He's so cute and handsome!"

Sayuki and Kyoko both agreed. "He is very attractive! But hey Haru," Sayuki nudged her knowingly. "I thought you only had eyes for Tsuna?"

"Of course!" Haru blushed. "I don't love him like I love Tsuna! I just find him attractive!" She said stubbornly.

Sayuki grinned. "I know, I was just kidding. You'll make a great wife for Tsuna some day!"

"Hey don't encourage her!" Tsuna groaned behind them, having heard this particular part of their conversation.

"So as we're talking guys, who's that one you're always with?" Haru smirked and took her turn at nudging Sayuki back.

"The raven haired one?"

"Raven haired…?" Sayuki looked at her, puzzled. "Uh, do you mean Yamamoto…?" _'Not likely, but who…?'_

"No no," Haru continued persistently. "His hair is longer than Yamamoto's. I've seen you with him a lot at school."

'_Longer?' _Sayuki tried to think of who she was around the most at school, and she let out a small "Oh!" as realisation hit her. "I know who you mean…" She said uneasily.

"Are you dating?" Haru asked, grinning at her curiously.

"No!" Sayuki said, far too quickly, but she knew Haru was right about her spending a lot of time with him. Not in the past couple of weeks but previously, she was probably with him more than she was with Takeshi or the others at school. _'Why though?' _ She thought suddenly. _'He doesn't like people! Why does he make a special effort to torment me?' _

"Hey, wait a minute Haru!" Sayuki looked at her suspiciously. "How have you seen me with him at school? You don't even go to Nami-middle!"

Haru jumped and flushed, avoiding Sayuki's gaze. "Hahi…Well I-"

Kyoko, who had been silent for most of the conversation, suddenly interrupted.

"Lambo-kun is missing!" She said worriedly, prompting a sigh from Tsuna.

"He's so troublesome!" he complained.

No-one was particularly surprised by this turn of events; Lambo went missing a lot of the time, so most of the group continued on to the arcade whilst Tsuna and Kyoko stayed behind to look for them. Yamamoto quickly sped off with Fuuta and Reborn, to find a particular game, whilst Gokudera sulked but lurked around the air hockey table.

"A game, Hayato?" Sayuki grinned, taking some coins out of her pocket.

"No point." Gokudera grumbled. "I'd win easily. And don't call me Hayato."

"Hey, that sounds like a challenge!" Before he had time to protest, she had slid the money into the slot on the machine. "You versus Haru and myself, if you think you're so hard to beat."

Haru loyally took a paddle from the adjacent table and struck up a fighting pose next to Sayuki. "Haru's a mean machine!"

"You're on!" Gokudera smirked, taking up his own paddle. "First to ten." Flourishing unnecessarily, he lined up his shot, ready to hit the puck with all his strength.  
"Hahi!"

At first, Sayuki though Gokudera had added dynamite to the puck, because a loud BANG suddenly reverberated through the room; it was as though a small explosion had taken place. But the round plastic piece was still motionless in front of the Smoking Bomb, who was looking around sharply, confused but alert.

"What was that?" Yamamoto emerged, Reborn sitting atop his shoulder and Fuuta trailing behind.

"Tenth." Gokudera snarled urgently, ignoring Yamamoto. He quickly sped off in the direction they had come.

"Haru, Sayuki, maybe you guys should stay here and look after Fuuta and Reborn." Yamamoto began take off after Gokudera, but Sayuki caught up with him hastily.

"Not a chance." She grinned, jogging towards the now evident explosion.

Thick fumes of grey smoke were billowing out of a building, staining the sky, but beginning to clear instantly. As she approached she saw Tsuna on the ground with a boy she did not recognise, and ran to help, unaware of the grey haired assassin looming nearby.

She crouched next to Kyoko. "Are you okay Tsuna?" She assessed the damage, which appeared to be minimal. "How about you, Kyoko? What happened?"

Reborn appeared out of nowhere, causally sipping a coffee. He eyed the stranger curiously.

"Reborn? Weren't you supposed to stay wi-"

"WHAT'S THIS?" A snarling voice cut through the casual atmosphere, causing everyone's head to whip around at the same moment. A tall man clad in black but with long silvery hair grinned in a twisted way down at them; it seemed to be a look of triumph. Sayuki saw Gokudera and Yamamoto frown angrily as he shouted again. "OUTSIDERS PARADING AROUND? I'LL SLICE UP ANY TRASH THAT GETS IN THE WAY!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto tensed fiercely, ready for the fight.

"All women and children should flee this place." Reborn said quietly to them. Kyoko was willing, but Sayuki argued.

"No, I'll fight too!" Seeing the look on Reborn's face she persisted. "I can help!"

"No, you'll just be a burden." Reborn said harshly.

Sayuki recoiled, offended, but continued. "But-"

"Please go Sayuki," And she realised it was Tsuna who spoke this time. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Sayuki smiled gratefully, but she was frustrated; she wanted to fight. She knew self-defence, and wanted to help protect her friends. _'But of course I'm discriminated against because I'm a woman.' S_he thought irritably.

"Just go you moron!" Gokudera snarled, not taking his eyes off the silver-haired stranger.

Sayuki looked at her friends, from one to another. Their decisions seemed set. Even Yamamoto had an expression that suggested he was sceptical of her fighting abilities.

"…Fine." She muttered, grudgingly leaving with Kyoko, Lambo and I-Pin.

---

Sayuki shuddered awake, the breaking dawn searing her eyes through a gap in the curtains. It was Monday morning, following a very bad night. "Bad dream…" She muttered to herself as she tried to remember the contents of the reason for her restless sleep. But the details of the dream were slipping away, like paint dripping down a canvas. "Something about birds…" She cursed, groggily and reluctantly stumbling out of bed to make an attempt at getting ready for school.

The sound of her footsteps seemed a little too loud as she made her way to school; any noise reverberated in her head as a result of the sleepless night. She shook it off, also grabbing a coffee on her way to try to give her senses a wake up call. Of course, she hadn't forgotten. This was the morning that Hibari had told her to come to the reception room – for reasons unknown. He said for more orders, but was that what he really wanted? Sayuki found it hard to believe; the most recent things he had been asking to do seemed unnecessary and trivial. She'd had days to think about it, and she'd decided almost straight away that she wasn't going to cave to his demands. The key, she realised, was to make him _think_ he had her wrapped around his finger; he obviously liked to be in control. However, Sayuki had realised she wanted more; she wanted to get him back, to make him suffer. After trying to tell herself that it was not a good idea – and failing – devious plans had begun to form in her mind. Being in such close proximity with him all the time, as if she was taking orders, would be the perfect opportunity to get under his skin.

'_Slow down.' _ She thought sternly. '_You have no idea what he's going to say to you so wait before you make any hasty decisions.' _Nevertheless, glee was consuming her; the idea of getting her own back, being able to stand up for herself finally was overwhelming. No one had ever dared to do what she was planning to do – deliberately provoke Namimori's most violent authority figure. It was putting your head in the lion's mouth.

*

"So what did you want Kyouya?" Sayuki asked icily as she faced the prefect in the reception room, as instructed. He was sitting lazily, yet postured, reading a book with one hand.

"Hibari." He corrected, his eyes sliding up from the text briefly. "Come over here and sit down." This was not a request, but an order. Sayuki obliged begrudgingly; she still didn't know what his plan was and it was best to find this out first. She sat edgily on a chair opposite him.

"As I said, I have more orders for you." He smirked very slightly, "I'm sure you know I'll do what is necessary to have you under my control. Whether that means harming your brothers, it will be up to your obedience."

Sayuki almost growled, her calm feelings evaporating instantly. It wasn't so much what he was doing that made her so irate; it was the way he openly admitted it, unashamed of his own wretchedness. Though the truth was, she wasn't unduly worried about her brothers. After going through several scenarios in her head, she found it difficult to imagine Hibari tracking them down, or perhaps shimmying up her drainpipe at night to get them. It would be too much of a bother for him; she was sure it was an empty threat. Besides, Kaito was no pushover – as strong as Hibari was and as difficult as it was to see him losing, Sayuki found it equally difficult to imagine her older brother losing. He was tenacious to the end.

"Problem?" Hibari said smoothly, and she could sense the edge of triumph in his voice; he thought he had won.

"I don't understand you." Sayuki blurted out, suddenly speaking her thoughts aloud. She could still not work out the ulterior motive he had – why was he giving her these pointless errands. "I thought you disliked people? Crowds?" She ranted, unable to stop the flow once she had undammed her thoughts. "I get the impression that you strongly dislike me!" She laughed bitterly at this point. "But I seem to be spending more time with you than people who are actually my friends! Why are you so desperate to keep me around? The orders have been getting more and more trivial, it's not as if you couldn't do them yourself! Why-"

Hibari, who had been watching – up until this point his face blank and uninterested – suddenly changed his expression. Sayuki stopped talking as she noticed it; if she hadn't seen it then, with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. It looked as if… almost as if he _faltered_, unsure himself – but she could not imagine him capable of such an action. He who was so confident, so authoritative and uncaring, suddenly having a moment of confusion over his own feelings?

'_So… maybe he doesn't know himself why he's keeping me around?' _

Hibari recovered quickly. "You have your uses." He said cuttingly. "It saves me from having to deal with such, as you call it, _trivial _matters.'

But the damage had been done; a feeling of calm washed over her. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her brothers, and he wanted to keep her around – for whatever reason it was – so he definitely wasn't going to bite her to death. She had to suppress a menacing smile; the plan was going ahead.

She could see his expressionless face was just a mask; behind it, he was glowering. He remained silent as he carelessly dumped a stack of books in her arms.

"Take those to the teacher's office."

Sayuki's eyebrows shot above her fringe as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Something else? You're dismissed." He looked up impatiently.

"You're taking the piss!" She exclaimed. "I'm _dismissed?_ You're asking me to cart books around for you? What am I now, your own personal maid?!"

"Sounds fitting." Hibari replied coldly, returning his eyes to the leaves of the book he was reading.

"You're unbelievable." Sayuki shook her head in disbelief as she left the room. Nevertheless, she was still carrying the large stack.

"Those books contain some important prefect work." Hibari drawled behind her. "If you fail to deliver them, I _will_ bite you to death."

Hibari's outrageous behaviour had only made her surer of her motives. She cursed angrily under her breath as she made her way to the teacher's office, feet on autopilot. "And this stupid errand of carrying his bloody 'important prefect work.'" She failed miserably in her attempt to imitate his sleek, cold voice – but this was not of her concern right now. A brilliant idea had begun to form in her mind. _'So he needs this work delivered? Too bad it'll never get there.' _A smirk stretched its way across her face as she schemed. "I'll hide it somewhere he'll never look. Somewhere too crowded." She felt a grim sense of satisfaction as she made her way to the teeming school cafeteria.

"Plan: Get back Hibari Kyouya is a go."

---

Soon, as Sayuki attended her classes, she noticed that Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna were not at school. How could they all be ill at one time? She knew they hadn't been too injured by the long-haired assassin they met previously. There had to be something going on – but that wasn't her top priority now. She would find out sooner or later, but right now… The teacher droned on in a buzz that Sayuki filtered out as she schemed. Plotting and planning so maliciously like this wasn't usually her forte; she'd never pulled any proper pranks before, only failed attempts on her older brother. However, she had excellent motivation; just imagining the reaction she would get from the stupid disciplinary prefect got the creative juices flowing. Her mind clicked as another idea formulated itself:

'_I need to talk to Sasagawa Ryohei.'_

_---_

**:D **

**Reviews appreciated!**


	12. Extreme Boxing Challenge!

**Thanks for reviews, alerts, favourites and everything!**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for reviewing!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Extreme boxing challenge!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"Sasagawa-san?"

"Ah! A friend of Kyoko's! Are you here to join the boxing club?" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically at Sayuki. They were in the boxing dojo after school, and the boy was practicing by himself.

"Actually, no…"

"It doesn't matter that you're female, as long as you are passionate about it!!" He insisted, and Sayuki had to suppress a giggle.

"Sorry, I'm just here to let you know that boxing practice has been moved to a different room tomorrow after school."

"EH?" He shouted.

Sayuki was tempted to tell him she was standing mere inches away, so there was no need to yell, but she needed him to agree with this so it was best to be on his good side.

"What room? There aren't any other boxing dojos in this school!!" He was punching a squashy red bag as he spoke, hitting it at every syllable.

"The reception room." Sayuki said with an apologetic tone in her voice. "It would only be for tomorrow, sorry for the inconvenience."

"How are we supposed to practice in there?!"

Sayuki smiled wryly. "Why don't you think of it as an extreme challenge?"

Ryohei stopped and considered her for a few thoughtful moments. "You're right, that would be extreme!!" He shouted, returning to his enthusiastic demeanour. "To see if we could practice passionately without all of the equipment!!"

She grinned triumphantly, though feeling a little guilty for using him.

'_It's for a good cause.' _ She reminded herself. _'It's only for one day and I'm sure they won't get hurt.'_

Ryohei turned to her. "Ok, you're on!! Tomorrow we practice in the reception room!"

---

Sayuki was becoming increasingly suspicious of Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera's absence. They'd missed three days at school already, and she hadn't heard anything from them. What if there was something going on, like what happened before when there were attacks on Nami Middle? Maybe they were fighting or tracking down a culprit, or something to do with the 'mafia'. Sayuki was finding it harder to doubt Dino's stories that Tsuna was an upcoming mafia boss – so many strange happenings seemed to be centred on him. But, why did Gokudera and Yamamoto get to be part of it, to help fight? Why wasn't she allowed to be involved?

"Kyoko!"

"Hello Sayuki!"

Sayuki caught up with her friend on the way out of class. "Hey, have you heard anything from Tsuna or anyone? Where've they been for last couple of days?"

"I haven't heard from the others either." Kyoko smiled optimistically. "But Onii-chan says they're taking part in a sumo tournament, so they're training hard for that I guess!"

"I see..." Sayuki murmured, not convinced.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked sceptically after a few moments silence.

"Don't worry," Kyoko smiled, misinterpreting Sayuki's expression. "Onii-chan said it's nothing dangerous, we shouldn't be concerned. Besides," She added firmly. "Tsuna and the others are tough, I'm sure they can handle anything."

"Hmm." Sayuki shrugged, sure that this story was just a cover-up. So they decided to tell all their female friends a lie to keep them ignorant? It was so sexist.

"I'll see you later Kyoko-chan." Sayuki smiled half-heartedly as they parted at the end of the corridor. _'Don't bother worrying about that now.' _ She scrabbled in her small brown rucksack for her camera. _'I've got a show to watch!'_

"Aha!" She pulled out the small compact gadget triumphantly, just in time for someone to grab the arm holding it. "Don't steal my camera!" She shouted instinctively, turning around. "Oh."

Hibari loomed over her, his slender fingers closed tightly around her wrist.

"Reception room. Now."

She could see that he wasn't smirking as usual, but he didn't look angry. She remembered that he was well practiced at keeping a blank face – he didn't seem to like to show his emotions. However, the violent tightening of his grip as he half dragged her down the corridor told her enough. It struck her as strange – this physical contact – it was as if he thought she wasn't going to comply, like his hold over her was weakening.

'_If you think that, then good.' _Sayuki thought spitefully, thought she was admittedly embarrassed about being towed along, receiving frightened looks from fellow students. They must think she was being dragged to her doom. Perhaps she was.

"I'm not your pet!" She hissed, attempting to pry his fingers away - it was like trying to remove her hand from set concrete. "I can walk by myself!" She was almost relieved when they reached the reception room. He slammed the door, simultaneously releasing her wrist.

"So." His voice was sharp. "That prefect work I gave you yesterday. What did you do with it?"

'_Oh, so it's about that…' _Sayuki was hoping he wouldn't find out about that for a while. "I took it to the teacher's office." She said defiantly. She wasn't unduly worried, even being on the receiving end of his impatient glare – the show was going to start any moment now, and he had just given her front row seats.

Throwing down his jacket, he sat on the sofa stiffly. "So why was it not delivered?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe-"

"I don't care if you say you delivered it or not, if it doesn't turn up, I'll hold you responsible." He said coolly, though his voice was tainted with a touch of irritation.

"That seems a bit unfair." Sayuki crossed her arms, glaring at the prefect – of course, she _was_ responsible, but that wasn't the point.

He ignored her, instead holding out his trademark long black coat impatiently. "Hang it up."

She scowled. Was he trying to make a point, after her comment about becoming his personal maid? '_Any moment now.' _She gritted her teeth, shoving the fabric onto a hanger carelessly.

"EXTREME!!"

Hibari's head snapped round at an inhuman speed; any normal person would have at least cracked their neck. His dark eyes made contact with the boxer, reflexively narrowing a fraction of an inch. "Who are you?" He asked sharply.

Ryohei either did not hear, or chose to ignore the prefect.

"Listen up guys! We're in here as a one off thing but that doesn't mean we can't practice as passionately as always!!" He shouted as students donning meaty red gloves filtered in, determination etched on their faces. "TO THE EXTREME!!" He added as an afterthought.

Sayuki had to admit, he would definitely make a good coach – the enthusiasm he had was contagious. She glanced at Hibari, who did not seem altogether pleased by being ignored, not to mention the situation itself.

SMASH

The grey-haired boxer barely noticed a plant plot go flying as he sparred – he probably thought it was an extreme addition to their extreme match.

"Woops!" A black haired male knocked several books from the shelves.

CRASH – Several chairs were overturned.

In the time it took Sayuki to blink, Hibari was up, tonfa held to Ryohei's throat as he glared.

"Would you tell me what you're doing in here?" Hibari said silkily, eyes locked upon the boxer's. "Either way you're not getting out of here unscathed." He appeared calm, but beneath his cool demeanour he was positively livid.

A book went whizzing past his head and Sayuki struggled to keep her face serious. The room had been almost completely trashed in a few seconds flat. Hibari was in a disordered, crowded room full herbivores – he twitched as a boxer accidentally punched a fist-sized hole in the wall. She could almost see Hibari's sanity crumbling with the plaster.

Naturally, the rest of the team had noticed their passionate leader stop – it was the first time any of them really registered they were in the presence of the disciplinary prefect. A few shrank back slightly, but they weren't the same as usual students – they weren't intimidated by someone who most students saw as public enemy number one; they weren't just brave, they were blissfully ignorant that Hibari was infinitely stronger than them.

"Ah I get it!" Ryohei said, still grinning despite the cold steel pushed up against his chin. "You want to join the boxing club right? You can join, if you love boxing!"

This was the moment – the only potential flaw in Sayuki's plan. She would never forgive herself if someone else got hurt in her diabolical scheme. She was pretty sure he wasn't going to attack them, she felt she knew him well enough by now to predict at least that but he was so unpredictable at times.

'_He's in a bad mood already, there are loads of them, Ryohei won't go away easily and even if he does bit them all to death they won't be gone – they'll be lying around the room. He may as well sit it out; it's only for the next hour. Besides, he probably can't stand the crowdedness.' _ Sayuki assured herself, but bit down on her lip anxiously nevertheless.

"Why are you here?" Hibari demanded, his nostrils flaring in anger. "I'm in a very bad mood."

"We were told to change rooms! For an extreme challenge!!"

"By _who_?"

_Oh crap. _She hadn't counted on this. It would not end well if he realised this was just a prank, and she was responsible.

"I FORGOT TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei shouted. "It all becomes meaningless! I'm here to train passionately!"

Sayuki breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I changed my mind. " Hibari spoke cuttingly, withdrawing his tonfa. I have some prefect work to catch up on." He walked quickly but made absolutely sure he didn't touch a single one of the confused males in the room. A vase smashed into the wall near his head as he exited the room.

"Haha! HAHAHAHA!" Sayuki clutched onto the sofa for support as she doubled up laughing. The look on his _face_! It was priceless. She felt a wave of triumph and glee wash over her – she wasn't going to stop at that. She couldn't describe how good it felt to get her own back – and he didn't even know it was her! Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to snap a photo! But what next? She was fresh out of ideas – not that she'd had many in the first place. That was when the prefect's phone, laying forgotten on the slim black leather sofa, caught her eye.

---

Sayuki yawned and stretched in her uncomfortable wooden backed chair. The feeling of joy had lasted her all evening and all night; she was still on a high the next morning during second period. Not only that, it had given her another feeling…a feeling of power, of control. It was exhilarating; she almost felt she could identify with Hibari being the way he was. But she couldn't. He _deserved _what he got: she was justice. He acted upon innocent people.

Taking the opportunity while the teacher left the room, she leant back to chat to some of her classmates. Most, it seemed, were already in a deep conversation. She listened in.

"…he was just patrolling the corridors, so there were people around." A boy was whispering dramatically. "Everyone kept their distance like usual; of course, he was glowering at everyone as usual. But _no-one _could have predicted what happened next… His phone rang."

"Is that it?" A girl asked in disappointment, having held her breath in anticipation.

"No, I was just pausing for dramatic effect!" The boy snapped, annoyed that the atmosphere had been ruined. "Anyway, his phone rang – except, no-one could believe it was his phone. Because, because his ring tone was the birdie song!"

"No way!"

"You're kidding!"

"Yes way!" The boy grinned gleefully. "We thought it was coming from somewhere else, until he took his phone out of his pocket! I don't know how he stopped himself from going red, he must have been so embarrassed!"

"Not embarrassed, he was probably just angry." Sayuki grinned, joining in the conversation. "What did he do after that?"

"Dropped the phone and left!"

The group of students, who had began giggling nervously burst into laughter simultaneously.

"That's priceless!"

"You should have seen his face!"

"Too funny!"

"I wonder who did it though?" The boy said thoughtfully, wiping a tear from his eye. "They have some guts! I'd never attempt anything like that, surely he'll find out who did it!"

The other students nodded in agreement, the grins not quite gone from their faces.

Sayuki smiled knowingly to herself. "I wish I'd been there to see it!"

---

XD Sorry for the silliness of this chapter… I hope you got a chuckle out of it.

Reviews always appreciated.


	13. Secrets

**Thanks for reviews and thanks to grenouille for beta-ing!**

**Haven't said this for a while: I don't own KHR**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

**--------------------------**

Sayuki yawned widely. Sleepless nights were not good when mixed with huge amounts of work to keep her up late. It wasn't nightmares that kept her awake; it was her thoughts and feelings. Her emotions were so complex these days, the constant ticking of her brain kept her tossing and turning throughout the night. Fresh air helped, which was why she was leaning lazily on the railings of the roof, looking over the school grounds. The cool breeze offered a less harsh alternative to dunking her head in a bucket of freezing water, but had the same effect of giving a good wake up call. A gust of wind pulled at a strand of hair, trailing it in front of her face in twists. She leant precariously over the edge, feeling the exhilaration mixed with vertigo shiver through her frame.

"Don't fall." A voice whispered icily in her ear as hands closed around her wrists.

"I wasn't going to." Sayuki retorted, suddenly petrified at having her safety in the hands of someone she didn't trust at all – her torso was still leaning dangerously over the balcony. For this reason, she was almost relieved when Hibari pulled her away from the railings – that is, until he pushed her roughly up against the adjacent wall. She struggled to look defiant as his unbreakable grasp held her wrists to the bricks on either side of her body.

"I know it's you."

She was hoping it would be a long time before he suspected she was behind the pranks - heck, she hoped he wouldn't find out at all. She knew she wouldn't be in too much trouble; he'd seemed desperate to keep her around recently so why would he put her in hospital? Someone would have to fill in for her and he wouldn't want that. Nevertheless, as she stared into his expressionless face she knew there was plenty he could do without entirely incapacitating her. _'At least he doesn't look angry.'_ She thought glumly, but knowing he could hide a range of emotions beneath his mask of calm monotony.

"You know _what's_ me?"

Hibari ignored her pathetic attempt at hiding the truth. "If you don't stop, I'll bite you to death."

Sayuki felt his grip loosening as she assumed that was all there was to it, and she should have left it there. But she couldn't.

"Okay." She said cuttingly. "I'll stop humiliating you and I'll stop taking your orders altogether. I've had my fun."

Hibari's composed demeanour dropped a few notches and he eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't think that's your decision to make."

She winced at the feel of his nails digging into her flesh, his face moving closer to hers. Her breath was heavy and anxious but the he made no sound; Sayuki doubted he was breathing at all.

"Oh really?" She retorted, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt. At least she wasn't stuttering.

"You still haven't told me the reason you're so desperate to keep me around… or do _you_ not know yet?" she said sarcastically.

Hibari did it again – he made the same faltering movement as he had that time before, but it surprised Sayuki just as much this time. So he still didn't know why he wanted her presence all the time? Or was it something else? He recovered more quickly this time, looking as expressionless as ever. He released a wrist, snaking his hand up behind her to her hair. He twisted his fingers into her locks, but not in a gentle way. His grip pulled on the strands, threatening to pull her hair from its roots.

"You're strange." He said coldly. She could feel his light, steady breath on her face as he spoke. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"N… Nothing to be afraid of…" Sayuki winced as he pulled her hair tightly into his fist. Of course she was afraid of him, who wasn't? But she ignored the fear out of pride.

She sighed out of relief when his hand dropped gracefully. The movement was so quick it was as though his hand wasn't there in the first place. His face turned and his stance changed ever so slightly, but his grasp held fast on her wrist. He had detected another presence. It was someone Sayuki couldn't see, and she assumed couldn't see her – Hibari's frame shielded her from view.

"You're Hibari Kyouya right?" A familiar voice spoke across the sparse rooftop.

"…And you are…?" Hibari replied coolly, though a spark of interest was detectable in his voice.

"I'm like Tsuna's big brother and also an acquaintance of Reborn." The voice said cheerfully. "I want to talk about the ring with the cloud symbol on it."

Sayuki jumped. Tsuna's big brother? Acquaintance of reborn?

"Oh the baby's." Hibari smirked. "Then you must be strong."

Hibari had seemingly forgotten about her now, his hold loosened, but Sayuki didn't notice how easily she managed to push past him and jog up to the intruder.

"Dino?!" She exclaimed happily at the blonde mafia boss.

"Sayuki?"

He caught her in a bear-like hug with a grin. Sayuki's heart accelerated slightly and she felt a surge of affection for the male; but it wasn't what it used to be. Her love for him was becoming like love for a brother, rather than a lover. Of course, she still felt something; a dull ache of longing overcame her for a moment but as she hugged him tightly, contentedness washed it away. She thought Dino was beginning to feel the same, the way he hugged her without holding back; he wasn't afraid of it becoming any more of that. She released him to look him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Kyouya." Dino grinned. "No-one mentioned you were friends with him; from what I hear he's a problematic kid."

"I'm not." Sayuki said tersely. "And he definitely is problematic."

At this she looked round, wondering where he had gotten to. Shouldn't he have come over to bite them both to death now? His face was unreadable, but she could tell he was not happy about suddenly being left out of the conversation.

"What are you going to talk to him about?" She asked Dino quickly, curiously.

"About his position as a Vongola Ring Guardian."

"Vongola…?"

"It's a long story, but essentially I'm here to train him to fight against the other potential guardians; the ones who are threatening Tsuna's position as boss of the Vongola."

Sayuki tried to take it all in quickly, without getting too confused. But Guardians? Rings? None of it made much sense.

"Talking about the ring is not my main concern." Hibari spoke for the first time after the sudden interruption. His smirk was gone, and his voice was cold. "As long as I can bite you dead."

"I think you should go now." Dino whispered quietly to Sayuki before speaking up. "That's fine." He said to Hibari. "Things will go faster this way." He pulled out his whip swiftly, a confident smile upon his face.

---

"Ring guardian…?" Sayuki pondered what she had heard from Dino over the next few days. "Someone's threatening Tsuna's position as mafia boss." She tried hard not to scoff. The crazy idea of the mafia and Tsuna apparently being an heir to one of the most powerful families – none of it made sense. She found it extremely hard to take it seriously. Although, hadn't Dino convinced her enough when he pulled out that gun? And why would they take it so far if it was just a joke?

But the thing that annoyed Sayuki the most was that she wasn't in on it. If it was real; Tsuna was the 10th generation mafia boss, why hadn't she been told the secret, offered a position to be one of these guardians? She was as much friends with Tsuna as Yamamoto and Gokudera were, and she had a lot of training in self-defence, so how did she not live up? Sayuki made the split-second decision as she was on her way home; she was going to ask Tsuna that exact question.

Sayuki knocked on the Sawada's door nervously. It was a silly thought – but what if they were all here, planning, and they got angry with her for interrupting? Was Dino even supposed to have told her at all? The door was answered by Tsuna's cheerful mother; she smiled warmly at Sayuki as she welcomed her in. "Are you here to see Tsu-Kun? He's in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" Sayuki smiled, venturing into the house.

A warm, cooking smell clouded the kitchen – nothing seemed unusual or different. Tsuna was half-asleep, slouching on the checked cloth covering the table. He donned a pair of mittens, emblazoned with the number 27. Reborn smiled knowingly as she sat down tentatively, not wanting to wake her friend from his exhausted slumber.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn hit the boy violently on the head with satisfaction. "You have a guest, there's no time to be lazing around!"

"Tsuna-kun?" Sayuki smiled apologetically at him. He looked a mess; his body was covered with plasters and bandages of various sizes and his face was full of worry. "You seem troubled… Is it… because of the ring battles?" She daringly went straight to the point, not wanting to dance around it.

"Ah! Um… what ring battles? That is…" Tsuna stuttered unconvincingly. He gave up quickly.

"Well I didn't really believe that stuff about a sumo contest…" Sayuki started, not wanting to give away her source of information. She didn't want to get Dino into trouble.

"Dino told you." Reborn said with a small smile.

"Well, um, yes he did. But I suspected something was up."

"Well, as you know, Tsuna is in line to become boss of the Vongola."

"Reborn! Don't just go around telling everyone!" Tsuna groaned exasperatedly at the baby hitman.

"The Vongola boss inherits Vongola rings, and a ring is given to each of the boss's guardians." Reborn continued. "Usually the current boss and the outside advisor agree on the same people to become the new boss, but this time the outside advisor chose differently."

"So they have to fight for the right to the rings?" Sayuki cringed. How powerful would these other guardians be? They were from the mafia after all. What if one of her friends got hurt?

"That's right." Reborn didn't seem at all worried. "So we're training the guardians to win the fight."

"And that's why you've been missing school?"

"Yeah." Tsuna cut in this time. "Sorry we couldn't tell you Sayuki, or Haru or Kyoko either."

She had to fight back a frown; Tsuna looked truly sorry, and she didn't want to make things more difficult for him. But why couldn't they tell her? She wanted to help, to protect her friends.

"Can I help?" She said quickly, continuing before Reborn or Tsuna could cut her off; she wanted to plead her case. "I want to help! I can fight – If Gokudera and Yamamoto are fighting, why can't I? We're all friends!"

Tsuna looked uncomfortable, but Reborn spoke before he could consider.

"Only the Guardians can fight. There are one-on-one battles between each Guardian of the same attribute, and if there is any outside help that side is disqualified."

"Then can't I be a Guardian?"

"All the Guardians have been chosen."

"Why wasn't I chosen?"

"I didn't choose, but I'd say because you're too weak and you wouldn't stand much of a chance. You aren't good enough to be a Vongola guardian."

Sayuki glared at Reborn, frustrated. Who was he to say she was weak? She sighed in disappointment. "Who are the Guardians?"

"Well… me," Tsuna murmured. "Gokudera and Yamamoto… I don't know all of them, but also Lambo, Ryohei"

"Hibari," Reborn added.

"Kyouya?!" Sayuki exclaimed in disbelief. He hated grouping up with people so why would he agree to be a Guardian? Especially as he would be under Tsuna's control?

It was Tsuna's turn to be surprised; he shot her a look that was a mixture of awe and fear. No one called him that – he was always known as Hibari to everyone. She blushed, a pink tinge creeping down her cheeks, but ignored it, pressing the point.

"Hibari is a Guardian?" She repeated, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, Dino's training him." Reborn smiled mischievously.

"Poor Dino…" Sayuki murmured.

---

Sayuki left a lot later than she meant to; Tsuna's mother had insisted she stay for dinner, where she met Tsuna's papa Iemetsu. It was strange, after all this time she had just assumed that his father had died or left his mother, but there he was. This must have been why Yamamoto said Tsuna was upset about his father; the day when all the trouble started. Reborn had filled her in on more about the ring battles; the silver haired assassin they encountered was one of the opposing Guardians. He was part of the Varia, who were an independent part of the Vongola. Sayuki shivered. There was something unsettling about that man, and the others were probably just like him. He seemed incredibly violent – with no empathy or mercy – and he had dispatched Gokudera and Yamamoto easily, one after another. She thought they were lucky to get away; the Varia member only left after refusing to fight Dino, and he left with the fake rings.

So that was why they were training so hard – they had a limited amount of time before the rings were identified as fake.

Sayuki's thoughts wandered back to Hibari as a Guardian. She could not imagine, not in any situation or parallel universe, the crowd-hating prefect joining up with them. What would happen if someone refused to be a Guardian? Would they have to find someone else? Most likely. But, would they choose her even then?

'_Probably not.' _Was all she could think. A feeling of uselessness washed over her. Maybe she was going to have to talk to Hibari himself about this.

---

**So I smudged the storyline a weeny bit to make it fit, nothing significant (you probably won't even notice?)**

**Future arc will start in chapter 15 or 16 which is when a lot of interesting stuff happens =)**

**Please R/R :D**


	14. Guardians

**Long time no update – I've had exams and stuff =)**

**Thanks for reviews, favourites & alerts**

**Thanks to Grenouille for beta-ing :D**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Guardians**

**-----------------------------**

"Kyouya?" Sayuki peeked into the reception room, noting that it was empty, but not before checking that the disciplinary prefect wasn't lurking in any corner of the room.

"Where's he got to?" She wondered aloud, shutting the door once more.

She had already checked the roof and deserted areas outside – there weren't any more places where he was likely to be. She grudgingly accepted that her questions would have to wait. Of course, it figured; when the last thing she wanted to see was his face he was on her like soy sauce on a won-ton, but when she _wanted_ to speak to him, he was nowhere in sight. The irony. Perhaps he was training with Dino; at least, that was her initial thought - _trying to kill _Dino was a more accurate guess. Allowing a small sigh to escape her teeth, she wandered back to the classroom, none too enthusiastic about having to sit through another lesson of cell biology. That was one of the huge perks of being a guardian – they got to miss school! Sayuki would be happy to risk her life just to miss a few science lessons.

"Sayu-chan!"

"Oh, hi Kyoko!" Sayuki smiled at her friend, only to falter slightly when she saw the concern in the girl's face.

"What's happened?" She asked hastily. Had one of her friends been hurt in the ring battles? Severely or… fatally? She shuddered at the thought, but tried to concentrate on Kyoko's reply.

"Poor Lambo-kun's been hurt,"

"What!? What happened?"

"His umbrella was struck by lightening, and then he rolled down a slope. He hasn't even regained consciousness; me and Haru went to visit yesterday."

"…" Sayuki felt a surge of irritation – not at Kyoko, but at the constant lies. Struck by lightning? Rolled down a slope? What crap. But she begrudgingly accepted their lies – Tsuna couldn't really tell his mother about the whole mafia affair. That would be an endearing conversation.

'_Hey mum what's for dinner? Oh and by the way, I'm next in line to become the boss of a massive criminal organisation. I just have to fight some fellow criminals to the death for the position.'_

But how could they let Lambo fight? He was only a small child, it was ridiculous!

"He's in the hospital, you can visit him, but he isn't awake." Kyoko smiled apologetically, misinterpreting Sayuki's silence for grief. As much as she felt it shouldn't be, the sorrow was overpowered by fury. None of it need have happened if they didn't allow it in the first place and chose a proper, older guardian.

"I can go with you if you want?" Kyoko continued, "I went yesterday with Haru but I wouldn't mind going again."

"No, that's alright Kyoko." Sayuki forced a smile. "The hospital's on my way home from school, I'll visit him then."

'_Great.' _She thought with a grimace. _'Another thing to make the lesson go even slower...'_

***

Sayuki was afraid to enter the ward as she hovered outside it; she found it difficult seeing injured friends – and to make it worse, this friend was a mere infant. There was no point wavering outside for the rest of the night, so she forced herself to proceed.

The room was eerily quiet; only the quiet hum of expensive-looking hospital equipment provided background noise. The electrical metal boxes were stacked next to an unfriendly hospital bed, skinned with crisp white sheets and with a quilt covering the form of a small boy. His large tuft of black hair was spread over the pillow, contrasting intensely with his milky white skin. He did not stir even slightly as she kneeled down next to his bed, apart from the oxygen mask moving up and down as he breathed. He could be sleeping…except that he wouldn't wake up.

"Lambo-kun…" she said softly, "Poor Lambo…"

She feverishly wished he would wake up; he was always so full of life so it was difficult seeing him this way. They still owed her an explanation about how it had happened – she knew it had something to do with lightning, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She touched his cheek, murmuring softly, knowing he would not hear but feeling as if it helped. She hoped his heart-rate monitor would blip when she touched him, like in a cheesy movie - showing that he was ok – but reality was cruel. A low chattering nearby alerted her senses and she wheeled around to see three familiar faces entering.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

Sayuki jumped up immediately, proceeding to poke the bewildered teenager in the chest with an accusatory manner.

"How could you let this happen?!" She went on, not quite resisting the urge to shake him by the shoulders.

She was quickly elbowed out of the way by a bony arm.

"Don't manhandle the tenth!" Gokudera snarled, standing between the two of them.

She shoved him back irritably. "And you!" She snapped at the male. "Couldn't you protect someone other than Tsuna just once? Or are you so in love with Tsuna that you can't bear to leave his side?"

Gokudera's face twisted in anger.

"Shut the fuck up you moron!" He shouted, reflexively pulling out a handful of dynamite. At this point Yamamoto stepped in.

"Maa, maa!" The boy soothed, laughing inappropriately at the tense situation. He patted her head in what he must've thought was a calming gesture, but was just patronizing.

"You're worse than both of them, you have no excuse…" Sayuki grumbled, but felt the anger ebb away slightly. There was no point in being angry; what was done was done. The best thing to do would be just to stop it happening again.

'_Ugh…'_ She groaned inwardly. '_This overprotective hostility… I'm turning into Kaito.'_

"Sayuki…" Tsuna started, cautiously. "I tried to save Lambo… but I wasn't quick enough…"

"If Tsuna hadn't been there, Lambo would have been hurt a lot worse." Yamamoto said seriously - a rarity, so there must have been truth to his words.

"Fine." She said coldly to the trio, careful to put some latitude between herself and the bomber – he hadn't lost his rage quite as easily as she had. "But I want an explanation. The whys, wheres and whens, please."

"It was the battle for the guardians of thunder last night…" Tsuna began after hesitating for a second. He knew she knew about the ring battles, but seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"I shouldn't have let Lambo fight in the first place… but he used the ten year bazooka,"

"Ten- year bazooka?" Sayuki interrupted, confused.

"Oh, it's… well it's a bazooka that lets you switch places with yourself ten years later. It's Lambo's. He uses it a lot… Anyway, he summoned his ten-year-later self, who in turn summoned _his_ ten-year-later self."

"So… a twenty-five year old Lambo was fighting?" She murmured, trying to keep up.

"That's right. Well it looked like he was winning for most of it, but then… the effects of the bazooka wore off…"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Tsuna said grimly. "He turned back into his five-year-old self… his opponent was too strong. I had to step in and save him."

Sayuki knew she'd been a little too hard on Tsuna; if he hadn't been there… she didn't like to think about it, but it still made no sense that he was fighting in the first place.

"Why is someone so young even a guardian?" She insisted. "Why couldn't-"

"You won't ever be a guardian, pathetic woman." Gokudera sneered. "Stop begging to be one."

"I'm not." She shoved the boy a little harder than necessary, cursing inwardly when she couldn't stop a pink flush creeping down her cheeks. It was ridiculous. It felt like being someone who was always picked last for teams – except she wasn't being picked at all.

"Sayuki…" Tsuna smiled ruefully. "You know I didn't decide on the guardians."

"Yeah…" She sighed in defeat.

"I would've chosen you if it was me," He assured her with a small smile, though she wasn't sure this was entirely true.

"Its fine Tsuna," she had to smile back. "It just makes no _sense_ that's all."

He laughed uneasily. "Tell me about it."

---

Hibari's reappearance later that week was easily noticeable; he wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Sayuki took the opportunity during her lunch break to visit him in his 'lair' – well, the reception room.

She contemplated knocking on the door and waiting, wondering if it would soften him up, or just irritate him. Not that 'soften' was really the right word… She compromised by rapping the door with her knuckles just once before opening the door herself. She registered his expression as he looked up sharply – mostly emotionless, perhaps a hint of a frown. He stared at her for a moment, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before he dropped it again to his work, not acknowledging her. Damn. She was hoping he would initiate the conversation. She edged forward a few steps, wondering how exactly to approach him. She hadn't forgotten their last encounter – Hibari hadn't been all too pleased…

"I need you to sign these." He pushed a small pile of papers across the desk, nearer to her.

That made it easier.

"Oh, okay." Sayuki said cheerfully. She grabbed a nearby chair, noisily pulling it up to the side of his desk, smiling to herself as he twitched irritably. She tucked herself under the rim of the solid wood, reaching across to bring the forms towards her. As she scrawled her signature lazily on the designated lines, something glinted in the corner of her eye. The Vongola half-ring, meant for Hibari, was perched on the surface of the desk just above his neat layout of papers. Impulsively, she reached out for it, surprised that he didn't even look up when she took it into her hand. The ring was heavy; it felt well made. The curves were intricately carved and it shimmered from all angles. The top was emblazoned with the symbol of a cloud in a defined crest – but it half was missing. A curve scooped out half of the design, which would no doubt be put together with the other piece – the part that the enemy had. She squeezed it in her palm; it felt oddly warm. Perhaps she was imagining it.

"So…you're a guardian eh?" She spoke in a casual tone, trying to keep it light.

"Not really." Hibari answered curtly after a pause.

"Oh. Why's that?"

"I don't care for such things."

"Oh right," She had to suppress a giggle, "You hate crowds so being in a group of guardians is definitely a no."

"You're a friend of those herbivores, aren't you?"

Sayuki rolled her eyes, deciding not to bother explaining that her friends had names. "Yes."

"…"

"Disliking crowds… You're rather antisocial if you ask me…" She murmured, not really intending him to hear, but amusing herself all the same.

She watched him with distaste for a few moments. He continued to work silently, totally ignoring her. She considered how… unpleasant he could be. He had no need to be so unfriendly, all the time, to everyone. But he seemed to be responding to her and answering her questions seemingly truthfully – so she knew he was capable of conversation. So why was he such a sadist?

"Can I have this?" She spoke suddenly, her hand closing around the ring once more.

"Why do you wish to have it?"

"I want to be a guardian."

"Why?"

"To fight. For my friends and the people I love." He looked up at this, a fleeting look of amusement across his handsome features.

"Heh, you're interesting, aren't you."

"Is that a no?"

"I've already agreed to fight."

"A deal? Who with?" She forgot her goal momentarily, intrigued by this new information.

"It doesn't matter."

"But… why? You never do anything for anyone but yourself!"

He raised his eyebrows a fraction at her daring words, and she resisted the urge to clamp her hand over her mouth.

"I mean…"

"I've deemed it necessary." He said, coolly. "To keep order within Namimori."

"Who are you fighting against?" Sayuki tried to remember what she had learnt about the members of the Varia, from Reborn and Dino. They all had strange names, like Lussuria, and Levi. Yamamoto was supposed to be against the grey haired guy, and then there was the boss Xanxus and someone beginning with B… She looked to Hibari for the answer.

"It doesn't matter; whoever it is I will bite them to death."

So he didn't even know.

"Oh…So after this fight, you won't want the ring anymore…?"

"You can't have it."

"Why not!?" She spluttered. He seemed almost willing to give it to her a moment ago. She suddenly realized his stare – he was watching her intently. It wasn't a glare, but it didn't seem all too pleasant to have him surveying her like that.

"I won't have you fighting." He said finally, returning to his documents.

"You-" Sayuki clamped her lower jaw to the top to keep it from gaping open. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Had he suddenly become protective rather than offensive? Maybe she'd heard wrong because it certainly made no sense. Nobody's emotions could change so suddenly.

"Um… why?"

"You'd get injured."

More words that made no sense coming from his mouth.

"You'd end up in hospital."

Why did he care?

"You'd have to be replaced by another prefect. That would be far too troublesome, since I already have you nicely under my thumb." Hibari smirked slightly as he said this.

_Oh. _So that's what he meant. What else would it have been? She shuddered, pushing the brief imaginations to the back of her mind.

"No you don't." She retorted lamely.

---

**That's the last filler-ish chapter. I say filler but the stuff in them needed to be said. I really wish I'd written this in first person, it would be so much easier to write her thoughts and point of view. Would it be weird to change it now?**


	15. Cloud Guardian

**This chapter's a little different, it's in first person. I'll revert back to third person if you guys don't like it so let me know what you think! ^-^**

**Thanks for reviews, alerts, faves!**

**Thanks to grenouille for beta-ing**

------------------------------

Chapter 15: Cloud Guardian

------------------------------

"Here." I dropped a small stack of blue papers on Hibari's desk, taking extra care to ruffle them up slightly; he needed to get over his fear of mess.

His neatness is a little OCD if you ask me. He nodded ever so slightly before I turned to leave - I guess that was all I could hope for in way of a thank-you. I had no intention of sticking around, so I made my way over to the door, but I hesitated slightly. For some reason I felt to make him aware that I was leaving the room. A goodbye? Well whatever, but I couldn't _say_ goodbye, it was too… friendly. See you? No that suggested I wanted to see him again soon.

I grimaced at the thought, settling on a brief "Bye", before exiting the room. I checked a box on my mental to-do list – leaving way too many things left to get on with. I failed to stifle a yawn as I made my way back to the committee room. Why did I have to get burdened with all this work? Well, I suppose it was my fault for becoming a prefect – I'd started to think the whole thing was more trouble than it's worth.

_Kane will be back soon…_ I reminded myself.

Kane was ill with the flu, and condemned to his bed for at least a few weeks. It couldn't be helped, but it definitely made life as a prefect a _lot _harder because there wasn't someone I could share the workload with.

The atmosphere of the committee room irritated me within minutes; it was too stuffy, the air was stifling and the rigid desks were far too uncomfortable. _Why do we not get to have a room like the reception room?_ I thought acidly. Perhaps I should become a super-threatening, violence-obsessed prefect and see if the quality of our furnishings improves. I looked wistfully out at the perfect weather brightening the school grounds. The trees wavered gently in the breeze, beckoning me.

_It wouldn't hurt to do the work outside, surely?_

_I could go to the_ roof, where I wouldn't be disturbed. Well, it didn't take me long to convince myself. Tucking my work underneath my arm I walked lazily to the top of the building. I would be working way after school anyway, so why not prolong the free time?

The sunshine was inviting as I stepped out onto the sparse rooftop. I immediately sought out a comfortable looking spot, stretching out cat-like across the grey paving. I rolled over onto my stomach, happily propping my chin on my elbows. The paper was spread out in front of me, fluttering lightly in the wind but not blowing away. The breeze was just right. My writing was slow and my heart wasn't in it – but that was no excuse. No one would _care_ that I wasn't in the mood to do it; I had to get it done. It was my responsibility as prefect. Another yawn rattled my frame, jogging my steady flow of words. I cursed under my breath at the large blue line that now scraped across the page.

I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past couple of nights; I'd been plagued by nightmares. I felt so childish, waking up in a sweat after a few precious moments of rest, tossing and turning for the rest of the night. But I couldn't stop them, and I couldn't even remember what they were about. I just knew they were horrible. I rolled onto my back again, squinting into the sunlight. When had the dreams started? I was sure it was only a couple of weeks before, but it was difficult to know exactly. Perhaps it was the ring battles that brought it on – maybe it was my own way of feeling worried about my friends. I certainly hadn't experienced anything like it before, just like I'd never been part of something like the Vongola ring battles.

_Well, I'm not really part of it… _ I sulked, switching my train of thoughts. _I'm not fighting, I'm not a guardian, so I don't have anything to do with it really._

It was silly of me to keep dwelling on this – I knew Tsuna didn't choose the guardians and it wasn't because they thought I was weak – well, Reborn and surely Gokudera did, but that wasn't the point. But I couldn't help constantly mulling it over; I felt I was allowed to sulk in my own mind. I didn't realise that I'd closed my eyes; I felt perfectly relaxed, I'd almost entirely forgotten where I was and what I was supposed to be doing. The warmth of the sun was surprisingly relaxing, and the contrastingly cold concrete surprisingly comfortable.

_Maybe I should sleep here instead of in my own bed…_ I thought idly. I laughed vaguely to myself, not realising that I was already dropping off to sleep…

***

A distant echo of shouting awoke me; I assumed it was my dad calling for me to get up. Ugh. School mornings were the worst, especially after a sleepless night. I turned over, unwilling to get up – my bed felt awfully hard. A shivered as a cold wind attacked me, and I opened my eyes in confusion. Darkness greeted me.

_I'm blind!! _ I thought frantically, closing and reopening my eyes in fear. A star winked in the distance. So I wasn't blind, it was night time, and for some reason I wasn't in my room. Realization sunk in as I scanned the scene around me.

I'd fallen asleep on the roof. Just how long had I been here? The shine of the bright, round moon told me that it must have been a long time.

"Why have you all… gathered here?"

A familiar voice floated over to where I was sitting. It seemed to be coming from below, so I slid over to the railings and peeked through.

"You're an eyesore. If you're not gone in the next second, I'll kill you." Hibari said threateningly. Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei stared at him in disbelief.

_That is _so _like him! _I shook my head exasperatedly. But what were they all doing here? It couldn't be…? I looked a little further past where my friends were standing. A little way from them, inside a large, ugly ring of barbed wire fence stood an extremely odd looking person. He looked stiff, lumpy and he wore a gas mask, but the main thing that stood out was that he was HUGE.

"Yes, this is the field for the cloud guardian's battle. The cloud ground." Someone said.

_So this is one of the ring battles… they take place at school?? _I looked on in awe. How did they construct such an elaborate arena in such a short time?

"Just how long have I been out?" I murmured inaudibly.

_So this is Kyouya's battle…? _It would be interesting to see. Hibari was invincible; he would surely have no trouble, but an unpleasant feeling that I couldn't put a name to churned in the depths of my stomach. I had no time to decide how I felt, however; I was interrupted by a pair of pink haired twins.

"The mission of the cloud guardian is to be the aloof drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind."

I had to hand it to whoever chose the guardians – that was Kyouya down to a 't'. But maybe not so much the 'protects the family' part. I smiled grimly and tried to concentrate on the masked pink haired woman speaking. She was describing the area – or should I say _battlefield!_ It was a death trap! Mines, gatling guns, motion-detecting weapons, it was all in there! I started to feel glad that Hibari hadn't let me take his place – I wouldn't have stood a chance…

Hibari seemed to shuffle restlessly; he must have been eager to fight. I felt uncertain… everything seemed… way too hardcore and serious. How could I not worry about my friends now? I wanted to run, to hide, to not watch the fight, but something kept me riveted. I perched uncomfortably by the railings, peeking through them, eager to see but not wanting to get caught.

My heartbeat accelerated out of control when the start of the battle was announced. _No, not yet, I'm not ready to watch!_

I could see the calm expression on the prefect's face – I wanted to scream at him, yell at him to be a bit more careful. He needed to win, so Tsuna wouldn't have to fight! They would have the most rings, so it would all be over…

My eyes widened as the huge man launched himself at Hibari – like he was flying?! Was he really a man or…?

Hibari did not even flinch, apparently unconcerned at this oncoming attack. In a quick, graceful movement he struck – utterly destroying his opponent. His large form broke apart, burnt wiring jutting out from the remains. So it was a robot!

It was over so quickly – I was quite shocked by the brutality of it. Had Hibari known he was a robot, or did he just not care about the prospect of killing a man? If any of the enemy had been like Hibari… well it was no wonder that Lambo got hurt. As I sat gaping, peering through the fence, Hibari turned, and I could have sworn he looked directly at me. Whether he had or not, he turned away again almost as quickly. I staggered away from the edge, suddenly deciding I had seen enough. Would I have been able to do that, to fight like that? It wasn't just that I was nowhere near as powerful, but my capacity for violence was… not enough. If I cringed away from watching someone else's fight, how could I possibly fight my own?

I was hasty to leave. My footsteps drummed on the stairs as I made my way down the levels. I couldn't go across the school yard – my friends would see me, they'd probably just think I was being a bother. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by Gokudera. It meant leaving round the back of the school; a longer way home – but that didn't really matter to me. It was dark but my house was only fifteen minutes or so from the school.

Nevertheless, I hurried off at a brisk pace, the creeping edges of darkness making me slightly nervous. My bag swung in great arcs, banging against my side as I walked quickly, the images from the fight still dwelling in my mind.

_I think I'm glad I wasn't chosen as a guardian… maybe I've finally realised the reason that others were picked over me._

A group of men, perhaps six or seven years older than me became visible suddenly, walking in my direction. They were talking loudly and laughing amongst themselves. I immediately tensed up.

_Relax. _I told myself. _It's because you're feeling a little on edge. They're harmless, just friends having a night out._

I sucked in a calming breath, trying to stop my heart beating so furiously. All the same, I decided to cross to the other side of the road to ease my nerves. They seemed not to notice this.

_See!_ I relaxed slightly. _It's fine. _I listened as the footsteps and voices got further away from me. I was near my house anyway.

Suddenly the voices dropped to whispers.

The footsteps stopped.

Then they started coming back my way.

_They've forgotten something, they've gone the wrong way, they're coming back this way for some other reason. _I chanted to myself, but I was unable to stop the slow creep of panic.

"Hey sweetie."

A husky voice from behind me made jump out of my skin. I spun around, immediately assuming a defensive stance.

"You all alone? A cutie like you?" The voice was leering. All of the men seemed to have smirks spread across their faces, and greedy looks in their eyes.

It only took me a second to realise there were only three of them. All three looked drunk.

"Why don't you come with us?" An eager hand stretched out towards me and I slapped it away, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Hey don't be like that!" The same man lumbered forward, placing a gripping hand on my shoulder.

My brain seemed to be in autopilot as I reflexively flipped him; he landed head first on the pavement, his skull producing a resounding crack. It had to hurt. Which was perhaps why the remaining men were staring at me, looks of absolute fury on their faces.

"Why you—"

In the space of one breath, I quickly calculated. Run, scream for help, or fight? The third option became the only possible choice as I was grabbed from behind; one muscular arm crushing around my torso, another stifling the yell that was about to pierce the night.

"We only wanted you to come play with us." He whispered into my ear, securing a tight lock on my arms.

My heart seemed to want to explode out of my chest; it couldn't have been beating any faster. This man wasn't drunk. He had the advantage over his comrades of having reflexes that were not dulled by depressants. He seemed to be aware of this, as he grinned widely – a creepy grin, like a crocodile who had triumphantly secured his prey.

"Don't keep her to yourself, Ryu!" The remaining man stumbled forwards.

I tried to calm down enough to strategise, but this person called Ryu was pulling me closer to him, so much so that I could feel the shape of his abs through his shirt. I shivered as his hand touched the bare skin of my stomach, caressing it eagerly.

I tried to shout out something, to threaten him to stop, but only a small wisp of air escaped my clenched teeth as his hand brushed further up, across my ribs. The other man reached out as he staggered towards me.

They seemed to underestimate me, which was unlucky for them: my pent up fear suddenly exploded out as violent rage. A well-aimed upward kick at the approaching harasser had enough momentum in it to send him sprawling backwards, blood spurting from his nose in a graceful arc.

Had there been one man, it probably wouldn't have been a problem; I know enough self defence and martial arts to protect myself against all but the best of attackers. But there wasn't one. There were three.

I still had a chance.

The copious amounts of adrenaline pumping through my body imposed a contraction of my arms, ready to thrust the sharp point of my elbow straight into Ryu's gut. Then I would be running faster than I ever had in my life.

"I'd stop there if I were you." The man named Ryu hissed with, flicking spittle all over my ear. His smirk was clearly visible out of the corner of my eye. I was puzzled for a moment. Why did he think I would stop if he told me not to? He hadn't grabbed my arms to stop me; he still had a firm hold around my torso. Why was he so confident all of a sudden?

A breath caught in my chest as I felt the subtle slide of cold, dulled metal across my neck. The blade pressed to the skin, any moment ready to tear open the tissue.

"No sudden movements." He whispered triumphantly.

I tried not to finish the gulp that had already started; I was all too aware of how close the knife was to slitting my throat. The blood pulsed through my jugular vein traitorously, waiting to spill a fatal amount of the crimson liquid.

The victim of my violent kick was sitting up in a daze. It would be mere minutes before he was back on the scene.

I wanted to yell, to cry, to scream. Why me, why then? What had I done wrong? The notion of being a guardian was suddenly ridiculous to me. I'd never ask about it again. But would I be able to ask about it if I wanted to? Would I live past this moment? I decided to not make a noise. Why make it any more enjoyable for the attacker? If I barely responded, perhaps he would get bored and leave... Not likely, but it was worth a try.

Every nerve in my body screamed at his touch. I shuddered as the second man cupped my face in his hands.

_Try to think about something… else… _ I willed myself, squeezing my eyes shut to make the effort easier.

Dozens of images flashed through my head: when Tori was born, baseball games with Yamamoto, my first day of Namimori middle, meeting Gokudera for the first time, – an interesting event – good times with my friends from the student council, playing pranks on Hibari.

_Hibari._ I thought bitterly. _Why am I thinking of him at a time like this? I wanted _good _memories. _

"Too crowded." His voice echoed through my brain.

_Yeah, that's probably what he would say at a time like this… _ I would've laughed, but I was not in a mood for humour, surprisingly enough.

"Herbivore."

_Ok, ok, that's enough with the Hibari visualisations. _I tried to shake my head free of the prefect.

"What do you think you are doing?"

_Wait, what?_ I felt the urge to scrub my ears out; his voice sounded way too… real, like he was standing right in front of me. Either I was going crazy or…

"Don't come any closer!" Ryu's voice sounded slightly panicky. There had to be some reason why he was pressing the metal edge harder into my neck. I reluctantly opened a tightly closed eye.

"I intend to bite you to death." Hibari said coldly.

My fear suddenly evaporated; it was gone in an instant. But why? Why did I feel so safe with this man, who was, to put it dramatically, my enemy? I usually felt less safe with him than I did with anybody, but now I felt… fine. I was saved.

"If you hurt the girl, the pain will be worse." The tone of his voice sent a chill down my spine, and I understood the intimidation that Ryu felt. I felt confusion when I registered his words; if I didn't know him better, I would have sworn he was… _concerned_ about me!

"If you come any closer, I'll kill her!" Ryu shouted, backing away from the threatening glint of Hibari's deadly tonfas.

"I don't respond well to threats." Hibari replied cuttingly, taking a step forward.

I felt the knife dig deeper into my throat.

*

It sounds silly to say that I don't remember what happened after that, but next thing I knew, I had face-planted onto the pavement, amidst three unconscious bodies. Had he struck so fast that I'd blinked and missed it?

"No need to help me up…" I muttered, brushing myself off as he watched me extract myself from the concrete. I realised that I felt no gratitude – he seemed to be regretting it already, and why had he done it, what were his motives? He was so difficult to read, why couldn't I know his emotions for once?

"Why-" I started.

A slender finger under my chin tilted up my head to make our eye lines meet. His gaze bored into me and I tried not to cringe away.

"You should be more careful," Hibari's voice was not cold, but there was not a hint of concern or friendliness to it. "If you're so weak you can't handle pathetic beings like them. Herbivore."

"….." Why was he so rude? I hadn't _asked _him to help me – of course, I was glad he did – but why was he acting like I was a silly little child getting in his way and making life difficult?. He owed me an explanation.

"Thanks… I guess…" I muttered angrily as he walked away.

The emotional tears I had been holding back, not wanting to cry in front of him, were released with full force, cascading down my cheeks.

---

**Rather a dramatic chapter! It was very fun to write!**

**So what do you think? Was it too much of a drastic change/too inconsistent to the rest of the story?**

**Should I go back to third person?**

**Next chapter sees the start of the future arc!**


	16. Run

**Thanks for reviews and whatnot! Special thanks to anonymous reviewers – I usually reply to reviews and say thanks but I can't to you, so I'll say it here :) **

**Thanks to grenouille for beta-ing**

**General impression was that first person was good, so I'm sticking with it from now on :D**

---------------------

Chapter 16: Run

---------------------

I realised - just as I left the house - that I was going to be a bit late. Only a bit, but that was the last thing I wanted – because I didn't want to run into _him._

My mind was on a frustrating loop; playing back the events of the previous night, but for some reason focusing only on the moment _he _had appeared. I don't really remember going home after he left; I was only a very short distance from my house so it didn't take long. I'd quickly scuttled up to bed before Kaito could interrogate me, but I think he sensed something was up. I overslept severely so I had to rush, but it took me ages to cover up the ugly scratch across my throat. A dull pink line still stood out from the layers of concealer, but it was definitely an improvement.

So that's how I came to be panicking as I hastily made my way down the street.

His words kept echoing in my mind.

"_What do you think you are doing?"_

"_If you hurt the girl, the pain will be worse."_

If you hurt the girl, the pain will be worse?

"_If you hurt the girl, the pain will be worse."_

He would hurt them more if I was hurt? Why?

I had originally wanted to confront him, to ask him directly what he meant. That had been my absolute intent when I crept off to bed the night before, but now? I felt like he was the last person I wanted to see. I felt he had a plan – a plan that I could make no sense of whatsoever, so what would his reaction to me be now? But worst of all he'd… saved me. It wasn't like a damsel-in-distress-saved-by-prince-charming type of rescue… it was effectively like being saved by an enemy. And being indebted to an enemy. That was the last thing I wanted: to be in Hibari Kyouya's debt.

A fierce civil war blazed within my mind – confront him, or not? Part of me screamed _no, never see him again_, but the other half… Surely it would be better to talk to him directly about it, to see exactly what his intentions were? If he felt he was owed something in return, at least it would be over with quickly. That was the common sense answer. However, I knew what answer I'd chosen as I broke into a sprint, pelting down the road past bewildered students.

Avoid him at all costs.

I had to get to school _on time_ to avoid running into him and his detention list.

I could only hope as my flimsy school pumps slapped against the unforgiving tarmac as I ran.

In all my haste, I ended up being super early. Only a few students had trickled in to the classroom, nevertheless I settled down immediately and unpacked my stuff. I wasn't particularly surprised when Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera walked in – they'd won the ring battles!

I donned what I hoped was a cheerful smile, leaning over towards Tsuna as he sat down.

"Ah, hello Sayuki." Tsuna greeted, though I thought he looked a bit preoccupied.

"Back to school finally then?" I smiled sympathetically, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Yeah… though I don't know why we have to come in, today of all days…"

I was a little confused at this. What was happening today?

"Why wouldn't you be back today? What…?"

"The final ring battle tonight." He said glumly. "I thought we would be training, but Reborn said…"

"Eh??" I clamped a hand over my mouth as a few people turned their heads curiously towards me. I switched to a low whisper. "But Hibari won last night! It's three to two!"

Tsuna grimaced, and I supposed he was recalling the previous night's events. "It got complicated…" His expression changed suddenly. "Hey, how did you know Hibari won? I didn't think anyone had told you about it…"

"Oh. Erm." I cursed myself for being so careless; there was no need for them to know I had been eavesdropping on last night's match. "Yeah, Dino did." I shrugged, trying to look as if it was no big deal.

"Ah right…" Tsuna eyed me suspiciously, not entirely convinced. He let it go.

"Well anyway, for various reasons there has to be another match – the sky battle – that will take place tonight…" He trailed off, looking worried.

"Good luck…" I wished I could have said more, but imagining sweet, innocent Tsuna fighting the vile boss of the Varia sent shivers down my spine.

---

As if I needed another reason to have difficulty getting to sleep. How was I supposed to drop off peacefully when I knew many of my friends were fighting to the death, not even a mile away?

I think I finally drifted off to sleep at about four in the morning, when I decided that the battle was probably over anyway.

**

"Sayu…Sayu! Time to wake up!"

I groaned as I was shaken awake, opening my glued-together eyes with difficulty. Kaito's face swam blurrily in from of me.

"Shut up!" I mumbled, pushing him away. "Why did you wake me up??" I threw a pillow at him in frustration. It felt like only a second ago that I'd dropped off to sleep, why did he have to spoil it? "You should've let me sleep!" I shouted, wide awake now.

"I did!" He grinned, as I sat up, scowling. "It's three in the afternoon! Dad told me it was probably time for you to get up!"

I sprang out of bed, tackling my brother in irritation. "No he didn't! You just enjoy watching me suffer!" I thumped him repeatedly as he pretended to cringe away, though he fended me off easily with one hand.

"You're right; I decided to get you up." He grinned cheekily. "But I had a good reason! Takeshi just called; apparently your friends are gathering at his house so I said you'd be there post-haste!"

"Takeshi…" My memories suddenly flooded back, the reason for my tiredness suddenly recalled. _The battle! But, if we're gathering at his house does that mean… a celebration?_

**

"We're so glad you're alright Lambo-kun!" The cow haired baby seemed to be very excited with all the attention he was getting; the party was supposed to be celebrating Lambo's discharge from the hospital.

I grinned widely, feeling happier than I had done in days – I knew there was something else to be celebrated, I could see the beautiful Vongola rings glinting inconspicuously around the guardians' necks. Not all the guardians were present however; Hibari and the girl called Chrome were missing. As if Hibari would come to a party! I laughed at the thought, but remembering the prefect brought back a rush of memories from the previous night, rekindling my desire to confront him.

"See, they were fine!" A familiar face appeared beside me, mirroring my cheerful smile. "I know how much you were worried about them." Dino chuckled.

"I never doubted them!" I insisted, punching him playfully on the arm. He squeezed me to his side with a smile.

"It's good to see that you've gotten over me…" He said quietly, though his smile did not falter.

I blushed in spite of myself, turning to face him.

"I still love you…" I said seriously. "But…like a brother."

He hugged me tightly. "And that's all I would ever ask for. Besides, I already have some competition."

"Hm?" I looked at Dino curiously, a small crease between my brows indicating my confusion.

"Hey, that cake looks good!" He let go of me suddenly, but I didn't miss his brief, knowing grin.

"Dino!" I said sternly. "Tell me what you mean!"

"See ya!" I scowled as the blonde-haired male dodged away from me towards Reborn and Tsuna.

_I bet Tsuna is glad this is over…_ I thought as I watched him from afar; his face was full of weary relief.

---

I snapped on Sunday night, in the midst of tossing and turning in a pathetic attempt to sleep. I had to confront Hibari about it. The nagging feelings had been eating away at me all weekend; wondering what his intentions were, whether he considered me to be in his debt, but most of all why he had done it in the first place. He was the last person I would have ever expected to be rescued by, but it had happened and how did I feel? Confused for the most part.

As soon as I had given into the longing to find out the answers, I became overly eager. My curiosity overcame me, and I barely slept for the rest of the night in anticipation.

Morning seemed to take forever to arrive, and when it did I arose far too early, brushing my teeth faster than necessary and pulling my tights up so fast as to ladder them severely. It was ridiculous behaviour – it could all be false hope; why would he even tell me anything? He wasn't a person known for telling others his feelings – quite the opposite, in fact. I wondered what made him think he would open up to me – I suppose I didn't really think he would, I just hoped.

Despite everything, I nearly fled like a coward when I stood shaking outside the reception room door. The solid wooden entrance had become all too familiar with me in recent times – it suddenly hit me how complex my relationship with the prefect had become. This pushed further my desire for answers – could I learn something more about the inexplicable and varying emotions he seemed to have towards me? I urged myself forward as my hand closed on the cold door knob.

Hibari was sitting very neatly in the exact centre of the leather sofa, which directly faced the door. I appreciated this, because the sight of him irritated me – something which made it a lot easier to steam ahead. I strode in confidently, expecting him to say something when he noticed me.

His head snapped up as my feet padded on the floor, his eyes lingering for less than a second before returning to the book he was reading.

_What?! _Did he have nothing to say for himself? I had half expected him to launch into an explanation as soon as he saw me.

My face hardened and I walked towards him – I hadn't come here to get no answers, I was going to force it out of him, no matter how much interrogation it took.

"We need to talk." I said almost sternly, plonking myself down on the sofa next to him. I was disappointed when his grip on the book didn't move an inch, despite the force I had sat down with. I had settled on saying this rather than 'I need to talk to you'; after all, he was the one who should be doing all the talking.

"What do you wish to bore me with this time?"

I rolled my eyes. Must he always speak without even looking at me?

"Can't you guess?" I asked incredulously, continuing when he did not answer. "The other night. When you…saved me." I cringed at the word – it sounded so pathetic!

"Is that what you think I was doing?" I frowned when I saw a slight smirk pass across his lips. "Rescuing you?"

"Well what were you doing then?" I snapped, feeling slightly stupid, even though I had no reason to. He definitely had been rescuing me.

"Those herbivores were grouping together. They were also near the school."

"Three is hardly a crowd!" I scoffed. "And that wasn't near the school! I was nearly at home when I ran into them!"

Hibari shrugged with an elegant lift of his shoulders. "I hate their kind."

"So you were just beating them up because you felt like it - even though there were probably numerous other groups of people like that around - not because you noticed they were assaulting me?" I questioned sarcastically.

"They were disturbing the peace." He said calmly. He still appeared to be reading the book, not allowing me his full attention.

"Well," I pursed my lips, readying my trump card. How was he going to explain this one? "Why did you say 'If you hurt the girl, the pain will be worse.'?" I imitated his voice mockingly, particularly annoyed by his blatant lying.

He answered quickly. "Like I said before: if you're hospitalised, I have to break in a new prefect." He put slight emphasis on the word 'break'; smirking to himself at what I guessed was his idea of a joke.

"Don't start spouting all that crap again!" I said angrily. "I know that isn't the real reason! As if you'd have any problem getting someone to do what you wanted! In case you hadn't noticed, most people are afraid of you!" My voice was full of sarcasm at the last part – as if he didn't know he scared people!

My temper simmered furiously as he failed to answer, merely gazing uninterestedly at the book in front of him, as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"Listen to me!" I shouted, and in my frustration, I deliberately knocked the book out of his hands. It flew a few feet, hitting the wall with a sharp thump before falling to the floor. Well, at least I had his full attention now.

I reluctantly slid my gaze from the book to his face, expecting to see blazing vehemence – instead his expression was unfathomable. As my eyes met Hibari's, his now-free hands gripped my shoulders tightly.

I felt a little winded as he slammed me backwards onto the seat of the couch, but soon forgot this as he loomed over me, leaning to put a gap of mere inches between us. I barely blinked for a few solid minutes trying to search for a hint of emotion on his face.

"I was reading that." He said ominously. There was a layer of threat to his voice, but I could not detect any anger on his features; if anything, he seemed amused by my outburst.

"Stop giving me pathetic explanations." I mumbled. I had already begun to feel a little awkward; his chiselled torso touched mine and I could feel a slight pressure from his weight. I knew squirming would probably make matters worse but I could not stand the fact that my legs were uncomfortably tangled beneath his body.

My heart rate was flying –from fear? I wasn't scared, I just felt extremely ill at ease from the contact. It was all I could do to not scream at him to get off me; I wasn't leaving until I had answers, no matter how awkward it was.

"Why do you care if I get hurt?" I asked fiercely, trying to ignore the breeze of his steady breath on my face. My own breathing was laboured and uneven.

"I have my reasons."

My irregular breathing stopped entirely. I had been utterly convinced that he was going to deny it; say he didn't care if I got hurt, or perhaps ignore me completely. I hadn't expected him to answer like that, and now that he'd started to answer me properly I felt more than ever like I wanted to run away.

"Oh." I squeaked after what seemed like an age. I avoided his gaze, focusing instead on making my gasps of air less erratic. I was hoping he would elaborate but he did not speak; he seemed to be staring at me intently, but I could not bring myself to look into his eyes.

"Why-" I started.

"Stop asking irritating questions."

I clamped my mouth shut. I swallowed, for the first time noticing how dry my mouth was. Suddenly catching me off guard, the tips of his raven hair brushed against my face, sending a surprised jolt through my frame. I panicked. He was much too close.

"I-I have to go…" I shouted in alarm, scrabbling to get my arms free from under him. I ineptly pushed the palms of my hands against his shoulders, forcing him away, and at the same time scrambling out from beneath him. I wasn't sure if I'd caught him unawares or if I had just been lucky, but I tumbled to the floor clumsily, free of his grasp but landing with a painful wallop on my back. I didn't waste time looking at his face – I didn't care what he was thinking right now. All I wanted was to get as far away from him as possible.

The door rattled on its hinges behind me as I slammed it shut, sprinting down the corridor, which was conveniently empty. I skidded to a stop as I turned another corner, collapsing against the wall for support.

My mouth was dry, my palms were sweaty, and my heart felt like it was in my throat. I struggled to calm myself down. I still hadn't really figured out why I felt such horror; he hadn't even done anything. I remembered vividly how close his arrogant face was to mine.

I desperately glanced around for anything else to distract me. The corridors were deserted. What time was it? How much time had passed since I'd… paid him a visit? I breathed deeply; glad that finally my lungs seemed to be co-operating.

BANG

I choked as my vision was obscured by a vast amount of dense, purple smoke.

---

**Okk so when I said future arc was going to start in this chapter, maybe I lied a little :P It sort of starts in that last sentence lol =D**

**Future arc begins properly in next chapter!**

**Reviews always appreciated!!**


	17. Future

**Thanks for reviews, alerts, favourites!!**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for beta-ing**

**Future arc starts!! :D**

**------------------------------**

Chapter 17: The Future

------------------------------

_9 Years and 10 months in the future_

_A huge water barrier erupted between Yamamoto and the two members of the black spell._

"_So these are our opponents, huh?" A brown haired female suddenly appeared beside the rain guardian. She had a ring on her right middle finger and a wide grin on her face._

"_Sayu?!" Yamamoto looked at her in disbelief. "Where did you come from? I haven't seen you in years! I thought you were…"_

"_Dead?" Sayuki spoke seriously, her grin faltering._

"_No, I was captured. We were ambushed in Osaka, I was split up from the others…" A fierce flame sprung from the silver ring on her hand as she recalled._

"_I escaped a couple of months ago, but their hideout was in Italy. It was hard to get back without being seen…"_

"_It's good to see you again." Yamamoto smiled, turning towards the enemy._

_Sayuki smiled back, raising a small box towards her hand. "Let's do this."_

_BANG_

---

The dense purple smoke filled my lungs and I choked. My vision was obscured so I threw my hands out haphazardly as I felt my balance waver. A shot of dizziness through my head sent me sprawling to the floor, where I landed painfully on my behind.

The first strange thing I noticed was the gravel. And the concrete.

Wasn't I just in the school corridor?

I rubbed my eyes as the gaseous cloud dissipated into nothing – as if it had never been there – and I suddenly spotted my small brown rucksack on the ground in front of me. It looked a little battered, but that wasn't the strangest thing; I was sure I'd left it at home that day. A glint in the corner of my eye caught my attention; lying next to my bag was a fat ring, and a box.

"Sayuki?!"

I quickly scooped the ring and box into the bag. It was definitely _my_ bag, so the ornate ring and mysterious box were probably mine too, right?

I scrambled to my feet, taking in my surroundings for the first time. What I saw made me gasp; I was in the middle of a destructed street, which looked familiarly like Namimori but… a lot worse for wear. I span around to the source of the voice. Beside me stood a tall man, who donned an attractive suit and a shiny ring on one finger. There was a slight vicious scar blemishing the chin of the familiar man's face.

_It… It can't be?_

"Takeshi?!" I almost shouted, out of astonishment. A grin stretched across the man's face.

"That's right. It's good to see you Sayuki." He said, but I couldn't help notice the sadness in his eyes. Despite looking much the same he was so different – definitely older, but also… battle weary. What was this place?

"You're older?" I had so many questions, but decided to address the most obvious one first.

"I'll explain later, right now we've got company." Yamamoto said seriously, turning to a large barrier of water that was beginning to disperse. I noticed two men behind it, dressed in black. One of them seemed to be floating?! I also noticed the presence of a woman that looked like Haru – but her hair seemed shorter, and she seemed, like Yamamoto, a lot older. She was with a black-haired male and Female who looked suspiciously like I-Pin and Lambo.

"This ring isn't working!" An angry voice exclaimed from behind me, and I span around.

"Gokudera!" I hadn't seen the grey-haired male before then; he was unusually quiet. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Imagine your resolution as a flame Gokudera. But for now, let me handle it." Yamamoto said patiently. His words barely registered with me – resolution? Flame? What was that about? But Gokudera seemed to know what he was doing.

"Bastard!" Hayato shouted with venom. "You've had a ten year head start!"

Yamamoto smiled knowingly. "Well this will decide it." Deftly, he pulled two more of the strange boxes from inside his jacket, tossing them in the air between himself and the attackers.

BANG

I blinked as the Yamamoto I knew suddenly appeared, poised in mid-swing with a baseball bat in his hands. It was almost funny. But then I remembered the situation we were in.

I was silently bewildered, but Gokudera had a more direct reaction.

"WHAAAAT?!" He roared, a shout which was further amplified when two more bangs indicated the arrival of young Haru, Lambo and Ipin.

"AHH!"

"Everyone seems to be back to their past selves…" I murmured, still utterly confused.

I didn't even bother to try and make sense of the situation; I'd already decided it was a very odd, realistic dream. However, the shockwave of a sudden explosion that rattled through me made me seriously doubt that theory.  
I found myself face down on the rubble coated concrete, having been seemingly tackled to the ground. My head span as I looked to my left through slightly blurry vision; I was under the arm of Yamamoto - as were Haru and Lambo – he seemed to have saved us from the explosion itself.

I tried not to give into unconsciousness as my vision blurred around the edges. Sounds that seemed infinitely distant barely had an effect on my eardrums. I coughed into the dusty ground, attempting to move my hand. I felt Takeshi's chest – he seemed to be breathing. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised they were all alive – not in good shape, but alive.

My hearing returned stronger by a hundredfold as the ear-splitting noise of another explosion rang through my head.

_What is happening…?? _

With effort, I used my shaking arms to push my weight up from the floor.

"Hayato?" I crawled in a vauge circle, looking for the two who had not been pinned to the ground by Yamamoto's quick reflexes.

"Hey! Are you guys alright!? Hang in there! Haru! Sayuki! Stupid Cow!" I sighed in relief as I heard the bombers voice; he'd also managed to save I-pin. I relaxed slightly; no one was hurt. "Damn!" Gokudera exclaimed, as the others also began to scramble up. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Ugh." I rubbed the back of my head blearily. "I'd like to know that, too."

---

"I want to return to the peaceful Namimori! I want to go back!!"

Everyone looked away sadly after Haru's outburst and I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one unhappy with the situation. I had a burning curiosity to know what was going on – surely Reborn knew, but would he let me know or not? Was I to be kept in the dark, only to be enlightened if I sneakily got it out of Dino? But Dino wasn't even here… I sighed, wanting to yell and cry like Haru, to go back to the Namimori we knew…

"Haru, Kyoko. Here, drink this." Reborn, dressed in a strange, smooth green suit, offered the girls something he claimed would calm their nerves. In a way I was glad not to be included in this – the baby seemed to think I could cope – but I almost couldn't stop myself asking for some too.

"Haru, Kyoko, please leave us. I have something important to talk about with the others." Rolling my eyes – this was exactly what I had expected – I turned to leave with the two. Reborn was probably going to explain what was going on to the males, whereas we could make ourselves useful cooking and cleaning…

"Sayuki, not you." I froze, mid-step, not hopeful enough to believe my ears.

_Me too?_

"I wish to speak with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sayuki." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Though I had long given up the desire to become a guardian, I couldn't help being cheered by these words; it felt great to be in on things! However, this did not affect my surprise – why had he suddenly decided to include me? The others seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"This brat?" Gokudera sneered, always the first to voice his opinion.

"Eh… Reborn are you sure that's a good Idea?" Tsuna murmured quietly. I knew it was because he cared; because he wanted as few people as possible involved, but I couldn't help feeling a pang of resentment. Why did they have to ruin it?

"Sayuki is mature enough to know the facts." Reborn said firmly. "And there are matters that concern her that must be addressed."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at Gokudera when no one else was looking, but the arcobaleno's words echoed around my head.

_Matters that concern me?_

Reborn launched into a complicated explanation about the situation, and the objective. It was all so confusing; gather the guardians, kill the man with glasses, someone named Byakuran… I hoped I wasn't expected to remember any of it – I realised as he finished speaking that I hadn't gotten much from it! All I knew was that there was a way to return to the past, and they planned to find it.

"And now the matters concerning you, Sayuki." Reborn continued.

My heart sped up – I'd forgotten about that part. What if it was something bad?

"As you know, everyone related to members of the Vongola, and their families, have been targeted by the Millefiore." He began. "The future you decided to fight; as did your brother."

I smiled inwardly to myself – so I'd got a chance to fight! But Kaito too…?

"Your brother Tori, and your father were successfully hidden by you and Kaito; they're in a safe location as we speak. However, you and your brother were ambushed; you were captured by the enemy and escaped recently, it seems. Your brother however…"

My heart suddenly felt like it wanted to jump out of my mouth, and my breathing became erratic. I wanted to shake Reborn violently to get the rest of the sentence out of him.

_My brother wha?. My brother WHAT?!_

"Kaito was separated from you when you were captured. He is missing; presumed dead."

I sank to the floor, staring horror-struck at Reborn. I decided to convince myself it was a horrible dream, that I would wake up any second…

"There's still hope… right?" I choked, looking at him pleadingly. They'd thought_ I_ was dead…

_Maybe Kaito is escaping as we speak! _I thought desperately.

"There's always hope." Reborn said quietly, with a sympathetic smile. "But Sayuki, I need you to make an important decision. I'm going to give you the choice to fight."

"Yes!" I said immediately, with passion Ryohei would have been proud of. My mind was set immediately – I was going to find Kaito; he _would _be alive. I didn't have to think about it for a second longer – the adrenaline was already coursing through my veins.

"That 's settled then." Reborn said with a small smile.

"Eh… Sayuki… are you sure?" Tsuna looked from me to Reborn, anxiety written all over his face.

"You'll burden the tenth!" Gokudera shouted at me, clearly disbelieiving of my ability. "You should cook the meals with Haru and Kyoko!"

I looked to Yamamoto for support; he wore a cheerful grin but did not defend me.

"Look guys," I said fiercely, "This isn't your decision to make. It's mine. I'm fighting. Like it or not."

"But… Sayuki doesn't have a ring does she?" Takeshi pulled his own ring from the chain around his neck.

"I do…" I blushed slightly as I pulled the ring and box out of my rucksack; I hadn't known that they were defiantly mine but I'd taken them anyway.

Reborn eased my discomfort. "Yes, she does." He smiled, indicating the items in my hand. "These were Sayuki's in the future."

"Cool…" I murmured, examining the ring. It was chunky, not as elegant as the Vongola rings, but still beautiful. It was embezzled with several large gemstones that glinted in the light.

"Class C." Reborn informed me, as I admired it.

At that moment Haru crashed in with a pile of potatoes that tumbled across the floor as she fell.

Despite agreeing to fight, I decided to go and help the girls cook dinner.

---

We were all strangely gathered around the tap in the kitchen, as it was something much more fascinating than just a water supply.

"It's not working!" Haru turned twisted the tap several times in frustration.

"Turn it the other way!" Yamamoto suggested.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo will fix it! I, Lambo, am an ace mechanic!"

"You're not doing it right stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's just a sink, no need to get so worked up…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Suddenly we all jumped back in unison, as a huge spray of water drenched our fronts.

"Hahi!"

"The faucet has broken off!"

We scrambled around, trying to stem the flow of liquid, as a large, round-shaped man hobbled over. "That's my fault." Giannini apologised, quickly repairing the damage. I stepped back in relief, shuddering at the damp patch blossoming across the face of my shirt. I had just begun to dab at the mess with a teatowel, when a loud bang broke my concentration.

"LISTEN UP!!" We all whipped around to the source of the voice; a cloaked woman with thick, dark hair obscuring her face was silhouetted in the doorway. She wore a scowl – partly hidden by her oversized goggles. She lifted them off as I noticed this, revealing fierce eyes and a shocking scar etched across the right side of her face.

"The basic knowledge you need, the fighting methods;" She continued, "I'll hammer them into your heads!"

I'd seen this woman briefly before – she had been present in the base when we'd first arrived, but she seemed to make herself scarce. Perhaps she was part of the Vongola family? She certainly looked like an assassin.

"Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kikuchi!" I jumped as the forceful woman said my name. So Reborn was serious about me fighting? I was going to be included in the training!

"Don't worry!" Lal barked. "If you fall behind just once, I will gladly leave you behind!"

I gulped – what had I gotten myself in to?

We were lead down several floors, to a large, metal room. I presumed it was a training room; it looked utterly unbreakable. I couldn't help staring in awe at the amazing design – and apparently Tsuna had built this??

I tried to stay calm as we lined up in front of the woman; I wanted so much to do well, and I didn't want to screw up, to let the others down. But I couldn't help feeling lacking in confidence – they'd had much more experience fighting than me!

Lal looked at us darkly. "I won't tolerate any half-heartedness." She growled. "Are you really prepared for this?"

My friends responded enthusiastically.

"You bet!"

"I'm ready!"

"That's a given! I'll show you!"

"Definitely!" I shouted, glad that my voice sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

"Well let's begin lesson one. You can't fight if you can't ignite the flames of the ring."

I reached into my pocket eagerly, pulling out the mysterious ring – my ring. I slipped it on; I hadn't realised how well it would fit – it was the perfect size.

I had been admiring it fervently when I was snapped out of my reverie by Lal Mirch, as she blasted a stream of flames from the ring. "That is how you manipulate the flames from the ring. In order to ignite your ring, you must imagine your resolution as a flame."

I stared down at the carved metal on my finger, as if expecting it to alight any second.

"If you cannot ignite the flames in your ring and open this box within the next hour," She shouted, "you will not be trained!"

I watched in surprise as my friends took it in turns to produce a flame; Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to manage it with no problems. Even Tsuna managed it after a little prodding from Reborn.

I gulped. It seemed to be my turn all too soon.

I tried to concentrate really hard, imagining the anger bursting into my flames at my fingers, trying to send the feeling of adrenaline from a fight through my veins. I looked down hopefully.

Nothing.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Lal Mirch scowling at me angrily. I was taking too long with this.

"You can do it Sayu!" Yamamoto shouted encouragingly. "Imagine your resolution, like pow!"

_Not helpful Takeshi… _ I thought tersely. I tried to think clearly. I tried to surface bad memories – memories that made me angry, that could perhaps produce this resolution. I remembered all my conflicts with Hibari… when he'd threatened my friends, when he'd attacked me with his tonfas, when he'd made me carry out his orders. My blood began to boil as I recalled. The way he never answered my questions properly, the way he never looked at me, the most recent time when-

I looked down in alarm as a yellow flame burst from the ring suddenly.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily, looking up at my audience. My face fell however, as I noticed Lal did not seem impressed.

"A weak flame." She dismissed cuttingly.

As if on cue, my flame flickered and died.

Lal turned to Reborn. "Are you sure about this girl fighting?" She asked sceptically.

"I thought she would be, but I guess I was wrong. It's too soon."

_What?! They're giving up on me that easily!?_

"Wait!" I cried desperately. "I can try again, I'll make a better flame!"

"No." Lal Mirch said harshly. "You have no resolution. I can't train you."

I looked to Reborn. "She's right. You cannot see your resolution strongly enough to produce a flame."

"Can't you just show me how to do that then?" I asked incredulously. "Isn't that what the training is for?"

"We don't have time or enough people to do that." Lal said simply.

"Oh." I retorted lamely. Suddenly all my hopes and passion crashed down around me as I was dismissed from the training. So that was it? It wasn't as if I hadn't tried, and I _had _produced a flame! Couldn't my flame get stronger with training? It wasn't my fault that I hadn't had as much experience as the others fighting, I hadn't been allowed to take part before!

I decided to leave with dignity – I didn't want to beg for them to make me stronger; I didn't want to humiliate myself any further.

"Fine." I snapped, and, hoping I looked indifferent, I flounced out of the room.

_I may as well help Haru and Kyoko cook the dinner… _I thought glumly, as I trailed back to the kitchen.

---

**Sooorrryy, no Hibari in this chapter! He'll appear soon in the story though.**

**Hopefully you've established that Sayuki is has a sun flame, so a sun ring/box too. If not, now you know. I thought it suited her best :)**

**Reviews always appreciated!**


	18. Him

**A fast update! I was writing this when fanfiction wouldn't let me log in :P **

**Thanks for reviews, faves etc!!**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for betaing!**

---------------------

Chapter 18: Him

----------------------

My eyes seemed glued open as I lay in bed that night. I could hear the soft breathing of sleep from the other girls in the room, but I had returned to my tossing and turning – it was just like during the ring battles. Resigned to staying awake, I sat up, blinking to try and see more in the darkness of the room. My well-loved but slightly tattered little brown rucksack – containing the only belongings I had with me – was hanging on the post of the bed. I pulled it towards me, glad that there had been some spare clothes for us to wear but wishing my bag contained more supplies. I pulled out the ring and the box, and I found myself glaring at them angrily. Why couldn't I produce a strong flame? What was the trick to this 'resolution' stuff?

_I'm determined enough, I want to fight! What else is there…?_  
I slipped it on, attempting to produce that yellow flame again. I concentrated so hard it felt like I would break it, but still nothing happened.

_Ok, think, how did I get to light up before? _

_I was thinking of times when I was angry…_

…_times with Hibari…_

Picturing his stupid smirk in my mind, I tried to channel all the anger and frustration I had ever felt towards him down my arm and into the ring. I closed my eyes to make the mental images stronger.

Suddenly, a small yellow fire blossomed from the silver.

_Yes! _I grinned triumphantly to myself, holding the flame to get a better look.

My smile dropped a few notches – the fire was so weak, it was barely there. It seemed almost transparent and it was _tiny._

Sighing, I dropped my hand. The blaze extinguished as soon as I broke my avid concentration.

_Maybe my resolution just isn't strong enough…_

***

I woke up late the next day, a mass of aching limbs; after finally dropping off to sleep, my tiredness had kept me in bed for most of the following day, and no one, it seemed, had felt the need to wake me.

Stretching uncomfortably, I lowered myself down from the top bunk, hastily pulling on some clothes and trying to make myself look presentable. The other girls had already left; their beds were empty but neatly made, as if no one had ever slept in them.

As I walked out of the room, a speeding figure collided with my side.

"Hahi! Oh- Sayuki-chan? I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Haru." I smiled. I frowned as I saw her facial expression – she seemed frantic, fearful of something. "Haru are you okay…?"

"I can't find Kyoko anywhere! I don't know where she's gone!" Haru cried out. She began to tear off again in the direction she had been going, and I followed her at a brisk pace.

"KYOKO-CHAN IS MISSING!" I heard her exclaim to a room nearby. Tsuna panicked immediately.

"Wh-WHAT?!"

It turned out Kyoko had left a note saying she wanted to go home; she must have been worried about Ryohei. I smiled sadly to myself – I almost wished that I'd had the guts to do the same as her. Kaito was out there somewhere, what if he was in trouble? I hated the fact that he seemed to have become involved in the mafia – he was fighting?! I completely empathised with Kyoko; she had to see her brother, to see if he was at their home, safe…

"Then we might as well split into two groups." My attention snapped back to the conversation as Yamamoto spoke – I realised I had missed a lot of talking. _Two groups? What's the other for? _ I wondered, as Tsuna announced that he would be with Lal, whilst Gokudera would pair up with Takeshi.

"Can't I help?" I demanded, though I didn't have much hope. _It's worth a try…_

"There's no point if you can't even produce a flame." Lal Mirch said coldly. "You'd just be a hindrance."

"Yeah yeah…" I muttered, as the two pairs took off towards the exits.

---

It was sudden and extremely obvious when they returned; Haru shrieked loudly at the sight of Kyoko returning safely. My anxiety escaped with a sigh of relief; they were all alright! Although I hadn't been able to go with them, it was with high spirits that I greeted Reborn and Tsuna; thank goodness no one was hurt.

"Kyoko returned to her home, as predicted." Reborn smiled smugly. "But she was not captured, and it seems her brother is safe too."

"I-I'm sorry for the trouble…" Kyoko mumbled, embracing an enthusiastic Lambo.

"It's not your fault." Reborn said, as Tsuna frantically tried to reassure her. "It's natural to worry about your loved ones, but please don't leave the hideout in future – its dangerous."

"Where are Takeshi and Hayato?" I wondered aloud, expecting to have heard Gokudera chipping in with a rude comment by now.

"In the infirmary. They ran into a particularly strong member of the black spell."

"What?!" I gasped, seeing my worry reflected in Tsuna's concerned face.

"Speaking of which," Reborn continued. "Someone needs to redress their bandages."

"I'll do it." I said immediately, desperate to make myself useful, and Reborn smiled knowingly.

"I'll help too!" Haru piped up.

***

It took some convincing before Haru agreed to attend to Gokudera – normally I wouldn't have insisted but I was eager to see that Takeshi was alright. My insides were already churning with anxiety – if that had only been one solider, what about the rest of the Millefiore? How would we manage to defeat them?

Yamamoto greeted me with a grin as I entered, and my tension dropped slightly. At least he was awake.

"Oh dear – what have you done to yourself?" I smiled, kneeling next to his bed and unwrapping some fresh cloth for his bandage. I'd had to learn first aid as part of the several martial arts I'd learnt, so I did not find it difficult to redress the wounds, but I was shocked to see the extent of his injuries.

"We were defeated." Yamamoto smiled ruefully. I could sense how disgruntled he was – although he didn't let on about it much, he hated to lose.

"I thought it was all over; he was torturing us for information about the tenth."

"What happened?" I touched a jagged gash on his face with antiseptic. "How did you get away?"

"He saved us – you know, I always knew he was a good guy deep down."

I dabbed at his remaining wounds, listening vaguely. "Who saved you?"

"Hibari did!"

Concentration on his wounds had kept my focus away from the conversation up until this point, but I suddenly snapped my head up towards him.

"H-Hibari… prefect Hibari?"

"How many other Hibaris do you know?" Yamamoto laughed. "Yes, prefect Hibari."

"Is… Is he _here?"_

"Yeah! You should visit him, aren't you good friends?"

"Good friends?!" I choked, half laughing, half mortified. "…not exactly."

I struggled to come to terms with how I felt about this as I left the infirmary. He was here? Where? Did I want to see him? Was he… an older Hibari? I thought about the last time I'd seen him, how close up he'd been… But he'd saved Gokudera and Yamamoto, why was that?

_He does seem to have a bit of a 'saving people thing' lately. _I scowled. _He'll probably just deny it later._

I realised that I'd made up my mind already.

I had no intention of going anywhere near him.As I returned to the kitchen, a shout diverted my attention to a room down the hallway.

"Sayuki, could you come in here please?"

"What's up?" I entered the room, and was immediately surprised by the number of people occupying it. As I scanned the space, I recognised Tsuna's acquaintances Bianchi and Fuuta – the latter having grown up a lot since I'd last seen him. I also noticed a large man with a familiar but ridiculous haircut – it was Kusakabe! He seemed to be wearing the same black coat he had worn at Namimori. I cringed at the stupidity of it; they were still connected to the disciplinary committee?

My heart jumped in a funny way; if Kusakabe was here, then it must be true: so was Hibari.

It seemed to be Reborn who had spoken.

"It seems the Millefiore are stronger than we thought." He said seriously. "Only one of them defeated Gokudera and Yamamoto so easily, and it is essential that we defeat them all to return to the past."

I wondered why Reborn was telling me this, but I nodded politely all the same.

"We're short on numbers. We'd like you to fight."

My heart leapt. "Y-You… Really?!" I grinned despite the serious of the situation.

"You still have the choice not to."

"No, I will." But my hopes sank slightly; I'd been practicing continually in my spare time, and I still hadn't got a good flame on my ring. "But… I thought you didn't have anyone to train me properly?"

"I know the perfect home tutor for you." Reborn smiled triumphantly. "Unfortunately we don't know his whereabouts at this moment."

Curiosity seemed to rivet my attention to the conversation, and I barely noticed as a warm hand closed around my wrist from behind.

"Who? I asked eagerly, ignoring the person that was now tugging at my wrist as if wanting to take me somewhere.

"You'll find out in time."

I frowned, not happy with the idea of being kept in the dark about it. Why was I not allowed to know? I burned to find out, but I knew it would be near impossible getting something out of Reborn.

"So your choice is to fight?"

"Yes."

I thought I saw Kusakabe throw a doubtful look at me, but his gaze snapped immediately back to Reborn.

The hand still tugged persistently on my wrist as I barely paid it attention. I was far too focused on the conversation; overwhelmed at the fact that I was going to be trained properly, and be able to fight. Determination rushed through me; I would help them defeat the Millefiore, so we could return to the peaceful Namimori. So my brother would be safe...

The strength of the tug on my wrist suddenly seemed to increase exponentially, and in my distracted state I was easily pulled out of the room. I stumbled, blinking a little as I refocused on the situation. The person grasping my arm seemed intent on dragging me away from the room, and I spun around – expecting to see Lambo wanting to play. It was stupid to think this; I hadn't taken into consideration the strength, and how Lambo would have had to be triple the height to manage it.

"Hey, Lambo, give me a minute please? I'm just-" I stopped in my tracks as my eyes slid from the hand holding me in an iron lock, up his arm, and to the back of his head.

Hibari was walking purposefully away from the room, with a seemingly solid intent to take me with him.

Except this wasn't the Hibari I knew. It was future Hibari; the one who was much taller, who looked much more threatening; every menacing factor of him intensified. His hair seemed subtly longer, and flicked out more scruffily whilst still managing to look painstakingly tidy. He did not turn, his face was not in view, but the aura he emanated was much the same as I knew; _mess with me and I'll bite you to death_.

But it wasn't his new, older appearance that scared me the most; it was the fact that I had no idea what my relationship with this Hibari was.

Did he hate me? Did I owe him something? Did he have a vendetta against me?

_I wouldn't be surprised!_ I laughed darkly to myself at this. What if I was back in the same position as before – that I was more under his thumb than ever? I felt suddenly weak and vulnerable; if I couldn't defend myself against the younger Hibari, how could I stand a chance against this one?

I stumbled abruptly; caught up in my thoughts, I had stopped walking, but Hibari had not stopped pulling me along. I realised, as he marched on unhindered, that he would probably just drag me along the floor if I refused to walk.

Why was he so desperate to take me somewhere? Reborn was briefing everyone on the situation – surely that meant I needed to be there? I scowled in anger. He wasn't even looking at me! _No explanation or anything! _Well, I wasn't having that.

"Hey!" I shouted furiously, scrabbling at his grasp around my forearm. "What are you doing? Get off me!" I attempted to prise his hand off, one finger at a time, but he held on relentlessly, the pads of his fingers seemingly glued to my skin. "Agh!"

I nearly stomped my foot in frustration and he turned suddenly.

I took in his handsome face – a face that had only increased in attractiveness over the nine years and ten months. His eyes appeared much more mature, and his face more slender, his hair elegantly tickling the sides of his cheeks.

"Why are you dragging me?!" I growled quietly, less confident under his unfaltering gaze. "I can walk by myself…"

"Because you'll be difficult and go back if I let you go." Said Hibari. He spoke in the same short, snippy sentences as always, but I couldn't help noticing a difference. His words seemed less apathetic than I was used to; he didn't sound totally uninterested in the conversation as usual.

"Well yes I will, because I was talking to Reborn and the others!" I snapped irritably. "What was it you wanted anyway?"

"You have no need to be in that meeting." He recommenced his act of towing me down the corridor.

"Wha-Yes I do! I'm fighting, I have to hear-"

"You're not fighting."

I blinked quickly and blushed. This was bringing back memories of the conversation I'd had with him before I was transported to the future… when I hadn't been able to fathom a reason why he didn't want me to get hurt. _Not this again… _Why did he have to be so indirect and mysterious?! Why couldn't he just tell me the theory behind his strange words?

"And how in hell does that have anything – ANYTHING – to do with you?!" I burst out angrily, suddenly releasing all the pent up emotion that I didn't know I had.

"Everything about you has to do with me." I saw a small smirk stretch across his lips as he said this.

_Oh crap._ Was it like I feared? Was I wrapped around his finger again? Had I become his personal _slave?_

"Why, Hibari?! Why are you so involved in my life?!"

"Kyouya."

"….Hn?" I squeaked, assuming I'd misheard.

He stopped suddenly and having matched his walking pace I bumped into him, falling against his muscled torso.

"Because," His hands found my upper arms as I attempted to right myself, pushing away from his body. But in my haste I was clumsy, and he held me fast in place, gripping my shoulders tightly. My back bumped against the solid wall and I looked up anxiously.

"Because what?" I mumbled, an angry flush creeping up my face. I hated being held there in such an undignified manner; I was totally under his control.

"Because," He continued.

"I love you. Which makes you mine."

I would've choked on my own breath, had I been given the chance, but I had barely taken in his words when his lips pressed down onto mine.

I closed my eyes as the curves of his mouth kissed me suddenly and ferociously. He was wildly passionate– in no way asking for permission. He was digging his nails of one hand into my arm fiercely, whilst the other scraped down the side of my jaw, pulling me closer to him. His fingers became entwined in my hair viciously as I felt his hot breath combine with mine. Our bodies were pressed together by an arm around my waist, and I could feel every contour of his torso.

It felt like my mouth was on fire.

It was amazing. It was wonderful, it was terrifying but incredible, it was astonishing. It was Hibari.

It was Hibari!

_W-What the hell is this?! _

I came to my senses in a sudden flash of memories. This was not someone I wanted to be kissing. Any feelings of amazement or passion that I had evaporated immediately. This man…. I hated this man. I felt suddenly wretched, disgusting; I wanted him _off _me. But I was small and extensively weak in comparison; a feeble bundle of limbs beneath him – there was no escape.

"Hnnn!" It was difficult to form perceptible words as I attempted to wrench my mouth off his lips, pushing against his unyielding, stone-like torso helplessly. He responded by kissing harder, crushing my lips under his.

Cries of anger and frustration welled unintentionally out of me as I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing my full weight against his chest, trying to break free of the cage of his arms.I felt his hand on the back of my head pushing me closer towards him and I resisted, but it was like pushing a brick wall.

Then, almost as unexpectedly as he had started, he pulled away.

I gasped for breath, replacing the oxygen had been stolen from me but continuing to breathe heavily out of panic. I couldn't look him in the eye. A deep, crimson blush had crept down my face, highlighting my livid expression.

"Y-You bastard!" I choked, shrinking away as far as his grip and the wall against my back would allow. "W-Why did you do that?!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Hibari said impatiently.

_S-So he was serious about… what he said? _ I couldn't bring myself to repeat his words. It was the last thing I ever would have expected, _ever_ – he loved me?? It made no sense. I couldn't believe that this human being was capable of such an emotion. I didn't believe it. But why would he lie about it…? And the kiss…

I closed my eyes in confusion. Where did that leave me? How did I feel about him?

_I don't love him! _ I thought immediately, horrified by the thought. So why was my mind buzzing with conflicting emotions? I couldn't even read myself anymore. My brain seemed to have gone numb, all rational thought lost.

I took out my frustration on the man in front of me.

"That's harassment!" I shouted hysterically, swiping at his face violently. I was relatively embarrassed, but this feeling seemed to be squashed by fury.

He caught my hands easily as I swung pathetic punches at him. "You belong to me." He smirked faintly, but there was also a hint of sincerity to his smile. "I can do with you what I wish."

I glared angrily but said nothing – it was so like him. He hadn't changed much… I hoped perhaps he'd matured enough to become less domineering but I could see he was the same as ever.

"I'm not something to be owned!" I growled vehemently, but he merely smirked again.

"I beg to differ." Hibari said quietly, lacing his slender fingers between mine.

I decided not to comply; I kept my fingers stuck out stiffly so he couldn't hold onto my hand properly. Instead, he returned to his tirade of dragging me along the corridor, to some unknown destination.

I decided absolutely and resolutely that he did not love me; he was plotting something. It was the easiest conclusion to draw because the alternative just didn't make sense. However, I'd long given up resisting this expedition – why waste energy?

"Where are you taking me?" I shot fiercely at him, finding that anger was the best way to hide my emotions.

"To my side of the base, of course."

---

***explodes* ahhh! That was SO MUCH FUN to write!!**

**I hope it shocked you – I'll be disappointed if anyone saw that coming!**

**I don't know what to say… except FINALLY! (I've been waiting to write this chapter forever)**

**Reviews always appreciated - tell me how surprised you were! :D**


	19. Agitation

**Thanks for the huge amount of reviews I got on the last chapter! It encouraged me to write this chapter a lot faster XD**

**Special thanks to anonymous reviewers too – because I can't reply and thank you personally.**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for beta-ing**

----------------------------

Chapter 19: Agitation

----------------------------

I didn't say a word as I was unwillingly led to Hibari's side of the base. Of course, I had questions – but I had so many mixed up in my brain it was as if they were all trying to escape my mouth at once, blocking up my throat in the process. I stared at his back silently as he walked briskly a step or two ahead of me.

We passed through a heavy door – it was open, but I could see several deadlocks on the thick steel.

_I guess he still hates crowds? _I thought incredulously; the door had definitely been designed to keep people out. _I wonder who opened it? _My thoughts immediately flashed to Reborn. _Of course…_

I managed not to collide with Hibari as he stopped abruptly once again, and I gaped at the sudden change in scenery around me. It was like Tsuna's side of the base but… more. The walls were covered in delicate paintings, with carvings and embellishments that reached up to the ceilings. There were hundreds of beautiful plants, making the area seem more like a garden than mere rooms. The furniture was simple and scarce, but the expensive looking pieces that were present only added to the splendour of the room.

I suddenly noticed that Hibari was gazing intently at me.

"What?" I snapped, rolling my eyes when he didn't answer. I tried to edge away from him subtly so he wouldn't try kissing me again. But would he? _He's being so unpredictable – who knows what he plans to do next? _

I couldn't help staring back at him. He really was… handsome. It was difficult to admit to myself, but I probably would have been attracted to him long ago if it hadn't been for his personality… I wondered if that was why I'd initially enjoyed the kiss – maybe it was just because he was good looking? Or maybe he was just a good kisser? I was haunted by the idea that there might be some other reason.

"Come here." The sound of his voice made me jump out of my reverie.

"No." I turned away from him angrily, folding my arms in a childlike manner.

Despite the silence of his footsteps, I felt his approaching presence and spun around to resist any contact. "How cute." He smirked, catching me as I stepped backwards. I was subsequently pulled in by the power of his muscular arms, placing a gap of sheer inches between my face and his. I pushed against his unyielding chest feebly.

"What?"I snapped. I tried to appear calmly annoyed, but in reality a crimson blush was creeping down my face and my heart was hammering out of control; it was a lot worse this time, knowing what could be coming.

"Stay here." He ordered, keeping me in a tight cage of arms. "I have to train a certain herbivore."

"Wha- _You're_ Tsuna's home tutor?" I very nearly shouted – something told me he wasn't going to be easygoing about it.

Hibari merely smiled and moved his head closer to mine. _Oh shit. Not again ._I cringed away as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't!" I shouted, whilst panicking. "You're at least ten years older than me!!"

To my surprise he stopped, though he was so close I could feel his breath wisp across my lips. I saw his eyes flash and an unexpected crease form between his eyebrows.

"Unimportant." He said with a slight scowl, swooping down on me once more.

It only lasted a second; and he seemed to be somewhat affected by my words, but there was no loss of passion. I gasped as he pulled away, my lips feeling as though they had been burned.

I shouted after him as he took off the way we had come.

"So you've brought me here and now you're just going to leave?!" I yelled in mystification. "I'm not staying!"

I wondered what on earth had convinced him that I wasn't going to go back. Maybe it was part of his plan? Maybe with this new 'love' he had for me, he trusted me too much? I grimaced as another bout of mixed emotions swirled around in my head. I didn't think I had ever experienced so many feelings at once.

_I'll give it a few minutes, so he'll be in the training rooms a few floors down, then I'll leave. _

I couldn't help feeling that Hibari had a much better idea of how to make a place feel like home. The decorated walls and abundance of plant life made me feel like I was in a different situation, and uplifted my mood. There perhaps wasn't enough furniture for my liking but it was definitely interesting – the rest of the base was so bland, it felt like being trapped in an underground prison.

In a way that was exactly the situation we were in.

I felt like a few minutes had passed, so I got up to leave. Hopefully, Hibari wouldn't have the patience to come and get me again. Why was I even there anyway?

I found the entrance of Hibari's base, hoping anxiously that I could find my way back – there had been so many twists and turns, and for various reasons, I hadn't been paying attention to where he was taking me.

"Kikuchi-san, you need to stay here." I was startled by the sound of a voice, approaching through the doorway. It definitely wasn't Hibari, but the voice wasn't at all recognisable to me.

"Kusakabe!"

The prefect vice-chairman smiled. "Long time no see, head prefect."

I wondered why he hadn't changed his ridiculous haircut.

"How have you been? You're still with Hibari?"

"Yes, Kyouya is still connected to the disciplinary committee – and I'm also still his assistant."

"I'm surprised you don't get sick of him." I said spitefully, still bitter that I'd been offered no explanations.

"Kyou-san does take some getting used to." Kusakabe smiled ruefully.

"Anyway," I tried to hurry the conversation along. "If you'll excuse me, I must be off." I attempted to sidle past him, but he stepped so as to block my path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Kikuchi-san."

"What?" I growled. "Why?!"

"I have strict orders from Kyou-san to keep you in here."

"Whatever." I muttered, as I tried to push past Kusakabe. He caught me by the wrist firmly, but I could see the reluctance in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kikuchi-san, I will use force if I have to."

"…Fine!" I shouted, wrenching my hand arm away from him. "Why does Hibari have to be such a control freak?!"

"You'll have to forgive Kyou-san." Kusakabe said sympathetically. "In the future you've been missing for almost three years – he hasn't seen you in a long time."

"I was probably just hiding from him…" I muttered, folding my arms.

"You loved him too, you know." The prefect vice-chairman said quietly.

"What?" I grimaced; I wasn't convinced for one second that Hibari loved me. Even if he had, though, I was sure it would have been a weird, one-sided love. I would never love him back. "That's not true."

He let out a small sigh. "Then please humour him for a little while longer."

I returned the sigh, unhappily trooping back over towards the middle of the room and sinking down onto one of the floor pillows. "Fine. But for you, not for him."

***

I spent the next couple of hours practising lighting my stubborn ring. I was sure the strength of the burn had increased slightly, but it still flickered weakly, a tiny spark compared to the blaze the others managed to produce.

"Put that away."

I scowled at the sound of Hibari's voice. _Always ordering me around. _All the same, I stowed the ring and box in my pocket temporarily and stood up, wheeling around to face him.

"You better not have hurt Tsuna." I warned, glaring at him. He seemed to find it amusing that I was threatening him.

"Heh. Or what?" He smirked. "What will you do?"

I longed to punch his smug face in.

"I'm leaving." I snapped. "I want to go to bed." Although it was difficult to tell due to lack of windows, the day had slowly transitioned into evening. It was still early, but I wasn't in the mood to be in his presence any longer – and this was an excuse he couldn't argue with.

I sighed impatiently as Hibari caught me around the waist as I made for the door. "What now?"

"You aren't leaving."

I tried to pull away. "I _said _I wanted to go to bed!"

"You'll be sleeping here, of course." He raised an eyebrow slightly, as if I was stupid for not having expected this.

"Oh _of course, _why didn't I think of that?" I muttered sarcastically as he steered me towards an adjoining room with a firm hand on my shoulder. I gaped at the beautiful four-poster bed that filled the space, covered with delicate, embroidered silk sheets. It looked a hundred times more comfortable than the bunk bed I had been sleeping in.

"Ah… I… I already have somewhere to sleep…"

"Here."

"_No,_" I emphasised the word angrily. "_not _here. I was fine where I slept before, _actually_."

"I don't care." Hibari said, a familiar coldness creeping into his voice.

"All of my things are on the other side of the base!" I insisted, my temper rising with his increasing forcefulness.

"Anything you need is available here."

"I said _no!"_

I flinched at the sudden presence of his arms around my midsection, crushing me to his chest. He reached up to stroke my cheek.

"I won't let you refuse."

I breathed heavily, avoiding his eyes. It wasn't as if I didn't know that already; he wouldn't have any trouble at all in stopping me from leaving.

"Whatever." I muttered, resigned.

"Goodnight then."

I initially wondered why he was still holding me against him, but soon caught on when I the tips of his hair brush against my nose.

"Night." I said hastily, pushing against his chest.

I tried to insist that a goodnight kiss wasn't necessary.

I failed.

Hibari's mouth hit mine with full force, his full lips engulfing mine overpoweringly. Although I had been half expecting it this time, the shock still rippled through me like a shock from a high voltage battery. I attempted to pull his hand away as he traced my jaw line through to my ear, but he restricted my movement with his free arm, trapping me against his muscular torso. He definitely was a good kisser – it was almost reluctantly that I tried to stop him. My lips fit so perfectly into the curves of his.

I thought he would pull away fairly quickly, but it lasted just as long as the first – minutes, hours, however long that was...

***

I curiously opened the top of the chest of drawers that stood inconspicuously at the back of the bedroom, and was surprised to find it stacked neatly with nightwear. I lifted out a silky nightdress warily – who knew what type of clothing Hibari would pick out? I was surprised to find that it looked comfortable, but also beautiful. The hems were trimmed with delicate lace, and the body was embroidered with intricate patterns.

_At least he has good taste… _ I thought approvingly, as I opened the next drawer. Underwear. The next – everyday clothing. He really had meant it when he said I'd have everything I needed – but why? Had he been expecting me?

I carefully pulled on one of the extravagant nightdresses, worried that I was going to tear it if I rushed. I climbed into the comfortable bed soon after, having washed and brushed my teeth in the adjoining bathroom. I couldn't help thinking that it was much nicer sleeping here than with the others in the tiny bunk bed – was it really such a bad thing staying with him? It wasn't as if I was far away from my friends.

The situation seemed so weird!

If someone had told me I would be sleeping in one of a ten-year-older Hibari's bedrooms in a hideout underground because I and my friends were being hunted down by the mafia - I would have told them they were insane.

I smiled to myself. It definitely _was_ a weird situation.

I stretched out under the satin bed sheets, burying the back of my head into the pillow to make myself more comfortable.

I assumed night had fallen – it was difficult to tell because any available light had been artificial anyway, but I guessed it was nearly ten o'clock.

_Who knows? Perhaps I'll be able to sleep for once?_

As I lie there, no closer to falling asleep, I let out a sigh – a comfortable bed didn't seem to be making any difference to my inability to sleep.

*

An hour or so of tossing and turning had gotten me nowhere.

My mind was a confused mix of complicated emotions, every now and then the memory of Hibari kissing me popping to the surface, making me relive it. _Stupid Hibari! _I punched the pillow angrily. _As if I didn't have enough trouble getting to sleep anyway!_

The same picture kept swimming to the forefront of my mind.

"_I love you. Which makes you mine."_

_Agh!_

_Why would he say something like that if it wasn't true?? Why would that be true? _I kept turning over different scenarios in my head – I couldn't think of any where it would make sense for him to say that.

I squinted as a sudden arc of light burst into the room – I assumed it was just Hibari checking I was asleep, so I quickly squeezed my eyes shut. Otherwise he'd probably continue being uncharacteristic and sing me a lullaby.

_Nothing he does will surprise me any more.._. _not after that kiss…_

Without warning, a swift rush of cold air hit me, sneaking in when the bed cover was lifted. This, coupled with the creaking of the mattress springs, left me horror-struck.

Someone else was getting into the bed.

"Still awake?"

I began to frantically scramble out of the bed, but a quick arm around my waist hampered my escape. My legs seemed to keep thrashing around as Hibari pulled me towards him.

I was trapped. Trapped in his arms. Trapped under the cage of the bed covers.

I wanted to scream, but it wasn't as if I was in danger. No, it was much worse than that.

"What… the fuck… are you doing… in my bed?" I seethed, having trouble enunciating through gritted teeth.

"The bed is also mine."

"When I agreed to stay here, in this bed, I didn't realise it came with YOU in it!!" I yelled, utterly unconcerned for the other people sleeping in the base.

"We're in love – why should we not share the same bed?" Hibari seemed indifferent to my outburst, as if he didn't see anything wrong with the situation.

"We are NOT in LOVE!" I retorted, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He responded by snaking his hand around to the back of my head, tangling his fingers through my hair and pushing so our noses touched.

"I already told you that you're mine. I love you." Hibari's words were so convincing that I almost believed him – but so what if it was true? I didn't feel the same way.

"Well _I _don't love _you_." I hissed maliciously. "I don't even _like _you! I hate you!"

I wasn't sure if the words I spoke were true – did I really hate him?

_No… I don't think I do. Perhaps I did a long time ago… but it's difficult to hate someone you spend so much time with. _That said, I was so worked up that I couldn't help the spiteful comments flowing from my mouth.

"I don't care." Hibari replied silkily.

Hah. Well at least I hadn't bruised his ego.

I felt his grip on me tighten, and I wondered if he was speaking the truth. How could he love me if I didn't love him back? How could he not _care _if I loved him back?

He pressed his lips just below my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Y-You can't just... _I _care…" I gasped, trying not to concentrate on the kisses he was planting down my jaw line. "You can't force someone who doesn't love you into a relationship!"

He stopped kissing me, but tucked me into the curve of his torso with his powerful arms.

"Go to sleep." He ordered, yawning.

For once I decided to try and obey him without arguing.

I leant away from him as far as possible, my limbs seeming to reach for the other side of the bed.

The sooner it was morning, the better.

---

**XD I know Hibari still has a bit of explaining to do, that'll come soon I promise.**

**Sayuki seems really hot-headed in this chapter but its because her emotions are completely confused. :p**

**Next chapter sees the arrival of Ryohei and Chrome!**

**Reviewing means faster chapters! :3**

**Ohh and also, chapter 231 of the manga – TYL DINO!!!! I was so happy 3 And Ryohei marrying Hana? I don't think she suits him… **


	20. Explanations

**Thanks for reviews and such!**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for beta-ing :)**

---------------------------------

Chapter 20: Explanations

---------------------------------

A faint, unfamiliar, but not unpleasant smell greeted me as I slowly woke, my eyes screwing up in the daylight. I was somewhere exceptionally comfortable, tucked up neatly in a warm ball. As my retinas recovered I opened my eyes fully for the first time, to see the slow breath of a slender figure next to me.

I nearly shrieked; I had to bite down painfully on my tongue to prevent the high-pitched noise escaping.

I was cuddled tightly up to the figure, my head resting against his chest which rose and fell with his steady inhalations. His arms locked my body tightly in place, but I didn't seem to be held there against my will – our legs were tangled together and my hands clutched his forearms as if keeping them there.

I removed my hands so quickly it was as though they had been burnt; memories of the night before were returning in a rush as my brain woke up properly.

Hadn't I been sleeping angled away from him?

I began an attempt at wriggling out without disturbing him.

_Wait… Didn't he once tell me he was a very light sleeper?_

I froze, listening for any tell-tale signs that he was conscious, but the up and down motion of his breaths remained constant.

Lifting my head slowly, I looked curiously up at his face. His eyelids were softly closed, his mouth was ever so slightly parted in a sleepy pout. I realised that I'd never seen him looking so… childlike, despite being much older. He had an almost _innocent_ look about him_…_

I couldn't help reaching up to touch his cheek inquisitively – was this really the real Hibari?

_Maybe this whole thing is just an odd dream… _

I didn't really know what I was doing. It was just so strange seeing him in such an unguarded state. His skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, but firm under my quivering fingers. Despite my anticipation his eyelids did not even flicker as I traced down his jaw line to his neck.

"Good morning."

I jumped so frightfully that I bumped the top of my head on his chin as I reflexively pushed away from him. It suddenly occurred to me that had he been asleep, he wouldn't have been able to hold onto me so tightly.

I was mortified. My face immediately flooded a deep crimson; I could almost feel the radiating heat. So he had been awake the whole time?

"...morning…" I murmured, self-consciously staring at his chest so as to avoid his gaze.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Um… yes actually."

I wasn't lying. It suddenly occurred to me that I _had _had a good nights sleep. I couldn't remember tossing and turning at all after he ordered me to sleep, but perhaps that was because I hadn't been free to move any of my limbs. I seemed to be back in that situation now; Hibari's arms were clamped around my torso like a Venus flytrap, and he showed no intention of letting me go.

Consequently I was quite surprised when his grip loosened. He released me, flipping the cover back and sliding elegantly to an upright position.

I felt oddly humorous as I sat up beside him, sliding my legs off the side of the silk covers. "So, how do you like your eggs?" I joked, trying to lighten the smouldering atmosphere.

"I don't eat eggs." Hibari replied.

---

Hibari disappeared once again to train Tsuna, but not without a strict order that I had to stay around his side of the base. I didn't understand _why _I couldn't go back – why wasn't I allowed to see my friends? It wasn't as if he couldn't come back and get me if he really wanted to.

"So you're here to foil my escape attempts again?"

"I'm afraid so." Kusakabe replied with a rueful smile.

Sighing, I decided to make myself comfortable so I settled down on one of the scarce pieces of furniture. I'd decided to make a habit of practicing lighting my ring – I wanted to increase the strength of my resolution, and as a bonus, Hibari got annoyed whenever I had it out.

"So when is he planning on giving up this charade?" I grumbled, after an hour or so of unsuccessfully fuelling the flame.

"I know it's probably difficult for you to believe, but it isn't a ploy."

I'd been a bit afraid that he was going to say that – but I'd seen it coming. It wasn't as if I hadn't played over a thousand scenarios in my mind, trying to figure out what he had to gain by pretending to be… _I still can't say it… _

Kusakabe said it for me. "He really does love you."

I groaned quietly – I knew it was childish not to face the facts that were so, so obvious, but my mind still thought of him as an enemy. The one to avoid, the one to dislike.

I disliked him. I didn't hate him. _Do I dislike him, though? _

I cursed myself immediately for the thought. _Of course I dislike him! How could I have any affection for him at all? _Nevertheless, the built in cinema screen in my brain kept playing through memories of his endearing traits – how sweet and innocent he looked when he slept, how his lips formed a cute pout when he got angry.

_No! I did not just think of Hibari as cute and sweet!_

I cursed as I felt myself going red – I was so glad Kusakabe couldn't hear what I was thinking!

"O-Okay… so say… he really _does _love me…" I said slowly. "Why doesn't he just get over it? I don't love him back."

"Not yet." Kusakabe commented wisely.

"Not ever!"

I was surprised at the vice-chairman's patience with me. "You'll see." He smiled, finding my reluctance amusing.

"Are you saying that I love him in the future?"

"Yes. You were engaged, of course."

"ENGAGED?!" I jumped up, despite my attempts to remain calm. _Hibari… proposed to me in the future?!_

"Of course we were engaged." Hibari said, as he glided in.

"You're back early…" I muttered, hiding my blush and sinking back down to my seat.

"It seems the herbivore is stronger than I thought."

"They're probably strategising now," Kusakabe began to get up. "I'll go and represent you in the meeting, Kyou-san."

Despite the vice-chairman's departure, I was not to be swayed from my focus. "We were _engaged?" _I seethed, doing as I had done quite a lot recently and channelling my mixed emotions into rage.

"Yes, you were my fiancée."

_Was I forced into it or something?! _I wondered silently. However, I realised I was unusually pleased that Hibari had returned; since the day before I had recovered from the initial shock, and I wanted explanations.

"Right. Explain. Tell me how this all happened."

"What do you want me to explain?" Hibari asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and taking a seat. He sat unnervingly near me, but I hoped that meant he was ready to listen and answer my questions.

I was about to begin when I felt his arm bend around my waist securely, so tight that I gasped in pain. Did he realise he was strangling me by the stomach? I shifted backwards slightly to release the pressure.

"Will you let go of me?" I demanded, tugging at the hand that trapped me. He replied by increasing the strength of the grip, forcing me to move backwards even further.

It was then that I realised his plan; in order not to have my torso crushed I had to sit on his lap.

"You'll pay for this…" I grumbled, perching awkwardly on the edge of his knees.

"I doubt it." Hibari replied, sweeping me back into the curve of his body, so I was tucked right in to the seat of his lap. I scowled as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "You were saying?"

"How did you go from hating me, to being…" – I choked the word out – "_engaged _to me!"

"I've never hated you." He replied. I decided to press on when he showed no sign of elaborating.

"What about when we first met? I tried to get you to vacate the reception room." I almost laughed at how stupid I'd been. How unfortunate that I hadn't known the horrors of his personality. "Surely you hated me then?"

"You were an annoyance – unimportant and uninteresting. Nothing more."

"Oh." I frowned, slightly put out. So he hadn't even been interested in me enough to dislike me a bit? "What about after that then?" I insisted. "When you were… ordering me around…" I scowled as he failed to conceal a smirk. He found that funny? "You loathed me because I had the same amount of power as you."

"Perhaps, but I didn't hate you."

"Same thing!"

"No it isn't."

Sighing angrily I sorted through the timeline of events involving the head prefect. I wished I didn't have to keep asking separate questions – why couldn't he just explain the whole process instead of giving short, uninformative answers?

"Oh!" I let out a short sharp giggle, unable to hold it in. "Remember that time when I walloped you on the head with a book? That was hilarious!"I decided there definitely were some perks in him loving me – for one I could make fun of him without getting beaten up.

I couldn't tell if Hibari was amused or annoyed – I assumed it was the latter.

"Foolish." He said stonily.

"Why?" I mocked, still chuckling between words. "Did I make you angry?"

"Yes." He said seriously. "I was reluctant to hurt you, so I ordered you out of the room."

My giggles died away as I suddenly became much more interested in the conversation. I remembered how confused I had been then; perplexed as to why he had just told me to get out rather than biting me to death. So it had been because he didn't want to hurt me?

No wonder I'd been confused. That thought would never, ever have occurred to me at the time.

"So that's when you started falling in love with me?" My eyebrows were slightly raised in scepticism, but I was in awe – it all fitted in, it made utter sense with how he had been acting. I'd been around him a lot so he must have got gradually more used to me being around. "But… wait, after that you ignored me for ages."

"I hated the possibility that I was in love with you." Hibari replied. "I decided to see if I could do without your presence."

"Real mature…" I muttered sarcastically. "So after that… you returned to giving me orders. Stupid ones."

"I'd concluded that I preferred for you to be near me – the orders were to keep you in my company."

"And you couldn't think of any good ones?" I snorted. "No wonder I was onto your ploy – I remember always asking you why you kept me around so much; I couldn't think of the reason myself." _No wonder… _"Anyway, after that I tried to get the Vongola ring off you and you wouldn't let me fight. Because-"

He cut me off. "Because I didn't want to see you hurt."

"So you were saving me!" I shouted triumphantly. "After your ring battle, when I was… attacked, you said it was just because they were crowding and disturbing the peace!"

Hibari didn't answer. But then again, I hadn't really asked a question.

"So you were properly in love with me by then… what happened after that?" I felt a little conceited describing how he was utterly in love with me, but I remembered he had said as much himself. I wondered where the part where I fell in love with him came in – I still didn't believe it happened at all.

"I eventually decided I couldn't do any longer without kissing you."

_Sounds like the type of thing he'd do… _I still hadn't forgotten the day before – in fact I was surprised he hadn't tried to plant one in the last thirty minutes.

"And that was that, I fell in love with you?" I raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"You were unaware of your true feelings for a short amount of time."

_Well, that's one way to put it…_ "But after that I realised I was in love with you, you proposed and we lived happily ever after!" I said mockingly, though Hibari took my words a little too seriously.

"Until you disappeared."

"Oh yeah… and that brings us up to now."

"Are you satisfied?" His hand stroked the side of my jaw as he turned my head slightly, inclining it towards him.

"Hm. I guess…" I murmured, flinching away from his approach.

I had just raised my hands in defence when were interrupted by the return of Kusakabe.

"Kyou-san, you need to come quickly." There was an underlying urgency to his voice, something that caused Hibari to immediately arise. He stood up so quickly that I flew off his lap with a yelp; I would have landed on the floor had it not been for his quick reflexes – he caught me firmly around the waist before I fell.

"It's Chrome Dokuro. She was in a bad way when she arrived with Sasagawa at the base, but her condition has suddenly worsened – it seems her internal organs are missing."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow when Hibari suddenly set off at a brisk pace, but it became evident when I realised he had laced his fingers into mine to take me with him.

It was difficult to keep up with his speed. I had to jog slightly to match his step because I didn't have the option of following slowly behind; his hand was still securely locked in mine. I wasn't really sure where we were going, though I found it comforting to have returned to the side of the base where all my friends were.

I just prayed none of them saw me holding hands with Hibari.

"Out of the way." My arm fell to my side as he loosed his grip, pushing Tsuna violently aside as he made his way over to the bedside.

Kusakabe instructed Tsuna to wait outside and I wondered if he would ask the same of me; I was surprised when he merely excused himself and left me be. I didn't really want to remain in the room; surely I'd just be in the way?

"I can't let you die." I heard Hibari say from across the room.

Without warning, I felt an odd, unnameable feeling in the pit of my stomach when I heard his elegant voice. Who was this woman? Why couldn't he let die? What was she to him?

_Who cares? It's got nothing to do with me._

I dismissed the strange emotion as curiosity, but I vacated the room all the same; I felt like I was trespassing on something private.

I hovered outside the room, wondering whether to place myself in the company of my friends. I was a little anxious to do so – wouldn't they wonder where I'd been for the last day and a half? I wasn't sure if I was happy to answer any questions on the subject. What would they think?

Relief shot through me as I was summoned; I had a reason to go in, at least.

"Sayuki , there's someone I'd like you to meet." Reborn called to me from inside the adjacent door.

"Who is it?"

I stopped short of a tall male wearing a crisp, black suit. As I looked up I noticed his short but unruly blond hair and the signature bandage across his nose.

"Ryohei?"

"Nice to see you Kikuchi!" Ryohei all but shouted, grinning enthusiastically.

"I understand you've met before in the past." Reborn chipped in. "Obviously this is Ryohei from the current era but he is much the same person."

I returned his smile, but I couldn't help being a little confused.

Reborn saw my expression. "Ryohei is going to be your trainer."

"Seriously?!" I straightened up excitedly, looking from one to the other.

"That's right; I'll be your tutor to the extreme!"

"You both have flames with the attributes of the sun." Reborn explained. "He'll be the ideal tutor for you."

"All I ask is that you train passionately!" Ryohei raised his fists eagerly as he bellowed the words, his eyes shining with excitement.

"I will!" I grinned. "When do we start?"

I was so happy that I was actually going to be able to fight; I'd had a suspicion that I was just being fobbed off but Reborn had assigned someone to train me properly!

We had to win. We had to return to the past.

I was determined to change this future; the future where my brother was presumed dead.

The future where I loved and was loved by my worst enemy.

***

I sidled out sneakily when Kusakabe entered to announce Chrome's recovery; Hibari was probably looking for me and I didn't want him to know the recent turn of events. He'd probably incapacitate Ryohei in an effort to stop me fighting!

Sure enough, as I innocently leant against the wall, trying to look as if I had been waiting there the whole time, Hibari emerged from the infirmary.

Instead of customarily grabbing me by the wrist or hand, he wound a muscled arm around my waist, drawing me close as well as towing me along.

"I have to go back again?" I moaned, though knowing the answer already.

"Of course." Hibari smiled complacently.

---

**Not much to say about this chapter, except explanations finally :)**

**Reviews appreaciated! :)**


	21. Fight

**It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for that, I've had a busy week. I found out recently that I got grade A on all three of my modular exams so that's a load off XD**

**Thanks for reviews and everything!**

----------------------

Chapter 21: Fight

----------------------

There was one advantage of being below ground and having no windows; I wasn't ever woken up harshly by bright, invading sunlight. I was able to slowly transition from sleep to consciousness, savouring the extravagant comfort of the bed. I stretched my hands forward automatically intending to push Hibari away, but my hands met air. I snapped my eyes open. I remembered I had stubbornly sleept leant away from him the night before, so he'd definitely been there – perhaps it was late? I scanned around the room for a clock; maybe he'd already got up.

There seemed to be a complete lack of time keeping devices in the room. Maybe Hibari hated clocks? Smiling to myself, I dug a thin silk robe out of one of the drawers and wrapped it tightly around myself, hugging the fabric to my chest.

_I should be starting my training today! _I thought ecstatically as I made my way to the main room. I still hadn't told Hibari about that – how was I going to mention it to him? I was sure he would be against it and stop me going somehow. _Maybe I won't let him know for a while – what he doesn't know can't hurt him._

"IN THAT CASE WE'LL SETTLE THIS WITH FISTS AND BOXES!" I jumped as a loud, angry voice pierced the peaceful silence in the base.

"That's fine with me." I heard Hibari reply listlessly.

"Nothing can stop me… TO THE EXTREME!" The first voice roared in return.

Ah. So it was Ryohei. What was he doing here? Perplexed, I made my way towards the arguing sounds.

Ryohei was on his feet facing the prefect, determination and fury written all over his face. Hibari stood a little away from him, clearly uninterested. I could feel Ryohei's pain.

"I've been stopping you until now." Hibari retorted in a frustratingly calm but bored voice, looking up briefly as I entered the room. I slid down into a sitting position next to Kusakabe who was unsuccessfully trying to break up the fight.

"The guardians should not be fighting for such a senseless reason," he insisted. "Please stop!"

Unsurprisingly, he was ignored. "Nice try Kabe-san." I murmured, watching the pair uneasily.

"What do you mean by senseless reason?!" Ryohei shouted in response to Kusakabe's pacifying gesture. "Why am I allowed into the residence but the kids are not?! What's that all about?!"

"That's what this is about?" I shook my head exasperatedly.

"Truth be told, you're not welcomed either." Hibari said coldly. "Just looking at you dampens my will to fight."

"WHAT?! I'M PISSED OFF TO THE EXTREME!"

Taking everyone by surprise, I burst out laughing. The look on Ryohei's face had been priceless – Hibari had insulted him in probably the worst possible way, and so easily. I realised what antitheses the two men were – it really was a comical sight to see them fighting.

"Sorry, sorry," I chuckled, as they all turned to stare at me. "Ryohei, of course Lambo and I-pin can come over here. I'd be happy to play with them for a bit." I smiled, suddenly realising how much I missed all of my friends despite only being parted for them for a couple of days. It would be nice to see some of them again – and an alternative to escaping to visit them all.

"Great!" Ryohei grinned, throwing Hibari a complacent look.

"No." Hibari glared back at the boxer, stubbornly overruling me. "They aren't welcome here."

"Uh, _actually_," I protested hotly, springing to me feet and advancing on him. "I don't mind at all, and since you aren't the _only _one staying here-"

"All right, all right." Kusakabe interceded anxiously. "Let me take Lambo and I-Pin back to their hideout and I'll play with them over there. _Please _just let it rest already." He hoisted the two children onto his shoulders and exited the room as they chatted happily, I-pin holding a doll that looked suspiciously like someone in the room...

I wondered how the vice chairman had ever become a prefect – he had too much of a kind heart to be involved with someone like Hibari.

"Oh, we'll just have one round then." Ryohei raised his fists energetically, a frown still deep set above the bandage across his nose.

"That's fine with me." Hibari said apathetically, succeeding in riling the boxer up even more.

"No, that's _not _fine." I placed myself between the two men warily, blocking any attempt at violence. "Just talk, no fighting!"

"Do you have anything else left to say?" Hibari shot coldly at Ryohei, settling back into his cross legged position on the floor.

I followed suit, staring at the head prefect incredulously; it amazed me that he'd given in so easily – did I really have that much power over him? Maybe he'd been about to let it go anyway? But no, he hadn't; he had been ready to fight – I'd seen the flame flicker on his ring.

I was in awe. What else could I get him to do?

"I'm too sleepy to fight." He suddenly said after a wide yawn.

_Oh. So it wasn't because of what I said? _I scowled. It was as though he'd known what I was thinking.

"Ah, well anyway," Ryohei seemed to be calming down as he spoke, and he produced a bottle from behind his back. I wondered vaguely where he'd managed to hide such a thing all this time. "I just wanted to offer a friendly drink!" He waved the bottle in front of us enthusiastically, causing the contents to slosh around dangerously.

"I don't drink sake." Hibari said frostily, taking a sip of his tea. He did not even spare Ryohei a glance, causing the boxer's face to fall slightly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He considered me briefly before answering. "I don't handle alcohol well."

"Pffffftt!" I stifled a giggle with my sleeve. I noticed his withering glance as the laugh burst forth, sending me into fits. I couldn't shake the mental picture of a drunk Hibari from my brain – it was too entertaining! "D-Don't worry R-Ryohei," I joked as the giggles died down, though my body was still convulsing from silent laughter. "I'll drink it."

"Eh… Sayuki I don't think that's a good idea." Ryohei seemed amused by my outburst, but was probably wondering how much more hyper I would become if I had a drink.

"Haven't you left yet?" Hibari spoke flatly, but there was an edge of irritation to his voice. I could see that Ryohei was all too happy to oblige; he'd clearly had enough of the prefect.

"Oh, Sayuki," he turned mid-exit to address me. "I thought we could begin your training today, it's best to start as soon as possible right?! There are plenty of battle rooms free…"

Hibari's dark hair shook violently as he his head snapped up to look at me. A slight crease between his eyebrows highlighted the scrutinising glare he wore on his flawless features.

_Oh crap! Not now!_

I shook my head frantically as he spoke, trying to silently tell him to stop talking.

"_Not in front of Hibari!" _I mouthed desperately, but the boxer seemed oblivious to my messages.

"I can't wait to be a tutor!" He continued, the amplitude of his voice increasing. "IT WILL BE THE ULTIMATE TRAINING!"

"Uhmmm…" I mumbled incoherently, though he didn't seem to mind my unenthusiastic replies. I could see Hibari's furious glower from the corner of my eye and I already knew I was in deep trouble.

"I'll meet you later!" Ryohei grinned, and I wanted to call after him as he left – _Don't leave! _I'd be better off if there were witnesses – I could almost feel the radiating heat of the prefect's wrath from across the room.

I sat frozen as the boxer's departure filled the room with silence. I couldn't bring myself to look into Hibari's face – my body seemed to be stuck, keeping me where I was though shifting uncomfortably.

Out of the blue, I felt a hand grip my forearm, wrenching me backwards; the resultant momentum had me falling into him. How did he move so quickly and silently?

"That herbivore had better be lying."

"Uhm…" I stared at the floor resolutely.

"I won't allow you to fight." Hibari pulled my chin up with his free hand, forcing me to look at him.

I felt anger well up inside me - why did he think he was allowed to make that decision? I hadn't actually done anything wrong so I had no need to be apprehensive of him – I was allowed to train if I wanted to! It wasn't as if it was even the real thing!

"I don't care what you will or will not allow me to do." I folded my arms stubbornly, pulling away from him. "I'll decide what I want to do in my life thanks."

"And you think I won't stop you?" Hibari's face was inches from mine; I could feel the wisps of breath from each word brush across my face. Any attempt I made to put a little distance between us was foiled by his resounding grip, capturing me even further into his arms.

"I don't care if you _try _and stop me." I breathed quietly.

He smiled a little at this, and I wondered what the joke was. "Heh." I shivered as he pressed his lips just below my ear, tucking me tighter into his grasp. "You think I won't be able to stop you?"

Any word of reply I may have had died in my throat when he kissed me on the mouth powerfully, squashing my lips underneath his. I tried to speak, to keep up the argument, but I my mind lost all ability to multitask, focusing only on the kiss.

I realised that there was a small part of me that was reluctant to break away – did that mean deep down I wanted to kiss him? No, I'd already decided it was just because he was attractive, and a good kisser, nothing more than that.

Nevertheless, I'd almost entirely forgotten what we were arguing about when he allowed me to pull away, though only permitting a distance of about a foot between us.

"Who was that purple-haired girl yesterday?" I asked after a brief silence.

The question had been buzzing at the back of my mind constantly since her appearance – I'd never seen her before, but Hibari seemed to know her quite well. I found myself questioning the depth of their relationship – what was that about? I bit my lip in frustration, half wishing that I hadn't let the question slip out.

But why shouldn't I ask? It was natural for me to be curious, to wonder who she was. So why was the thought accompanied by an uncomfortable feeling in the depth of my stomach?

"Chrome Dokuro, the mist guardian." Hibari's uninterested tone seemed to please me, though I wasn't really sure why. He probably wasn't anything to him; I wanted to be sure I was the only one who meant something to him.

Because I wanted to make sure he wasn't having me on with his whole 'loving me' scenario.

But was that the real reason?

_Yes, what else? _I argued irritably with myself, annoyed that I was thinking too deeply about the situation.

That was definitely the reason.

---

I grew frustrated as I sat alone in the centre of the room, tapping my fingers on the wooden floor in an act of impatient fidgeting. My ring and box sat motionless in front of me; I'd exhausted enough practicing for at least a couple of hours. But there wasn't anything else I could _do._

It wasn't as if I was planning to obey Hibari; my ambition to fight had not wavered on the count of his tirade – I couldn't even find a trace of reluctance within myself. Someone was prepared to pass on the skills of combat to me, to make me stronger and to aid in the battle that would ultimately save our future. Why would I not want to train? I longed to.

I wasn't staying put because I wanted to abide by his rules; it was because I knew he wouldn't have left without inducing measures to stop me. I assumed it was Kusakabe – all he needed was someone to keep me in sight, and who better than his right hand man? I hadn't even bothered to try leaving; I knew I would be stopped.

Nevertheless, as I stared stonily at the potential weapons that lay before me, I finally snapped.

I had to leave. I had to train.

The pat of my bare soles against the floor was the only sound to be heard in the room as I crept all too hopefully over to the exit. It was to no surprise, though, that Kusakabe sat in a peaceful cross legged position between me and freedom.

"Hey… um?" I gestured to the door in a wordless question – he already knew what I wanted.

"Sorry." The vice-chairman accompanied an apologetic look with a subtle shake of his head – just as I thought, it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I just need to get something from my room – it's really important."

"I thought all your necessities had been provided for?"

"Erm, not this, I really need it." I tried to look convincing but I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"What is it?" Kusakabe asked suspiciously.

My hesitation as I tried to improvise was all he needed to confirm my lies. With a resigning sigh, I decided honesty was my only option.

"Look, I know he's told you to keep me in here because he doesn't want to fight, but don't you think it's unfair?" I pleaded. "It's not his decision to make!"

"Is it not? You are lovers."

"Not yet!" I shouted exasperatedly.

Not yet? Did that mean I'd accepted it as what was going to happen?

"…or ever!" I added stubbornly, seconds too late - the damage was done. "Anyway," I continued, blushing. "I am my own person, he has no power over me – if I want to fight, I should be able to."

"You don't think it's a bad Idea?" I could see Kusakabe's judgement was waning.

"If it was a bad idea, why did Reborn suggest it?" I retorted triumphantly.

"You're right…" He bowed his head in acknowledgement and I stepped forward excitedly. "Wait!" He stopped me. "How are you going to stop Kyou-san from finding out?"

"I'll be back before he is." I assured the prefect, scuttling past him eagerly.

"Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder as I crossed the threshold to the other side of the base.

*

I nearly skipped down the hallways out of happiness – I hadn't expected to get as far as I had! I'd been prepared to return to sulkily repeating the same ignition of the ring in my own pathetic training regime. But there was no need for that now – I was going to be trained properly! The lift didn't move fast enough for me as I jiggled restlessly. I urged the lift downwards until a blue B suddenly slid into view. The basement.

As the metal doors parted in front of me, a tall male figure was revealed to be leaning casually against the opposing wall.

"Let's start this training, to the extreme!!"

---

**I swear my titles are getting lamer I can't think of any decent ones.**

**Anyway, I know I said the training would start this chapter, but it didn't work out that way sorry! It'll definitely start next chapter.**

**On a random note, I'm REALLY into writing at the moment. I've been writing loads of short pieces of story for random things, one of them was a random swordfight, another had something to do with devil may cry and I even wrote a page of Sayuki and Hibari stuff that I can't use because it doesn't fit into the plot ANYWHERE. Damn. /stuff you don't care about**

**Oh ALSO there's a poll in my profile vote please!! **

**I'll try and update faster this week… review please :D**


	22. Jealousy

**Thanks for reviews, alerts etc!**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for beta-ing.**

**Ah, so the poll! XD Gokudera scraped a win – which I'm glad about because he's the most likely one I'll write about. Yamamoto… sorry but he's too nice, a fic with him would be too boring. Mukuro… I don't think I could make it work because of chrome (they're kinda in a relationship… not really but sort of.) 4****th**** was Bel, there are quite a lot of Bel fics so I'm not really interested (Ahaha I shouldn't have included all these choices just to bitch and say I'm not going to do them.)**

**But 5****th**** was Xanxus… Xanxus?? Really guys?? Am I the only one who thinks he's a complete arse? XD **

**Ryohei… *points you in the direction of Glace et la sun* Byakuran would be interesting but I don't know enough about his character to write a good fic, he hasn't appeared enough. **

**I'm so glad Fran got votes! He's a brilliant character! But for the same reason as Byakuran…**

**Anyway, I'll most likely do a GokuOC fic but I also have haunting ideas for a sequel to Too Close for Comfort… It'll be one of these two. Maybe both 8D And with that I will shut up and let you read the chapter…**

---------------------------

Chapter 22: Jealousy

---------------------------

I was expecting training to involve the use of a gym, or something like it, with exercise machines and other complicated yet useful pieces of equipment. So obviously I was surprised when we were greeted by an almost empty room. It wasn't as large as I'd imagined – perhaps I'd been delegated one of the smaller ones to suit me better – but the walls were made out of an invincible-looking shiny metal that gave the place an ominous touch. I danced eagerly into the centre of the room before Ryohei, simultaneously pulling out my ring and box from the deep pocket I had in my hoody. I pulled said item off and chucked it into a corner of the room as I realised that what I was wearing probably wasn't the most appropriate thing for training in. _I'll have to come more prepared next time._

"Don't get ahead of yourself!!" Ryohei grinned at my enthusiasm as he entered the room after me, but indicated my ring and box. "You won't need those yet, we're going to start with the basics!"

"Oh, ok! You're the tutor!" I stowed the implements back in my pockets and turned back to him compliantly.

"Your ring is the attribute of the sun," Ryohei started, his eyes lighting up at the mention of his own trait. "WHICH IS THE BEST ONE TO THE EXTREME!" He raised his fists passionately for a moment, before suddenly snapping out of it and returning to what he was saying. "So your box property is likely to be physical combat! You'll need basic training in fighting without weapons!"

"Well I've done several martial arts; I know quite a lot of moves!" I smiled enthusiastically, assuming an offensive stance.

"GREAT! NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

"Ok… Uh how…? You mean just on the spot like demonstrating the moves?" I performed a roundhouse kick deftly, wondering why there weren't any punch bags or mats in the room. Surely we'd need the proper equipment if we were going to be practicing self defence?

"NO!" Ryohei roared, his voice, as usual, louder than necessary. I supposed he must severely miss being a boxing coach now that he was no longer in school; I could tell it was something he really enjoyed. "COME AT ME WITH YOUR ATTACKS!"

I looked at him warily, wondering how much damage I would do if I really did what he said… "Attack you?" I questioned doubtfully. "Are you sure that's the best-"

"DON'T QUESTION MY TEACHING METHODS!" He beckoned me with his hands, inviting any onslaught of attacks I could offer. "I want to see what you're capable of!"

I shrugged. "Whatever you say!"

I stepped closer to him, ensuring he was in range. What did he want me to do? Unleash everything? _No, _said the strategic side of me. _Don't just rush in mindlessly with violent attacks. Focus on your techniques. _I was eager to impress; I wanted to do well on my training, to show everyone that they were wrong about me being weak.

Nevertheless, I wasn't entirely confident about what I was doing when I finally swung a well-aimed punch at him. My fist hit his chest solidly, which almost sent me falling forwards; every part of me had been expecting him to block. But instead he'd taken it, and he hadn't even flinched at the impact.

_Time to up the ante a little bit._

Ryohei echoed my thoughts with a roar of, "COME ON! You can do better than that!!"

The quick succession of punches that followed threw all my strength into them. Pushing the power through from my shoulder I released several quick strikes, on the sixth of which he stumbled back slightly. He mirrored my grin, raising his own fists defensively.

"GREAT!" He encouraged, beckoning another tirade of attacks.

It was more difficult this time; every punch he blocked nearly sent me off balance merely due to the major power he had in his arms. I pushed myself determinedly; despite the blossoming ache spreading through my muscles, I didn't stop.

I felt a rush of triumph as he failed to block and I struck his chest once again, leaving his defence open for a front kick that sent him sprawling backwards a few steps.

The next minute or so barely registered in my mind; my reflexes seemed to take over, cutting out conscious thought as I parried and attacked, the training exercise somehow having escalated into a full scale fight. I landed with a thump on the floor after I failed to block a particularly well placed punch from Ryohei.

"T-Time out!" I gasped, falling onto my back dramatically, utterly riddled with exhaustion. The exhilaration rushing through me was addicting; my pulse rate was flying, the adrenaline flowing but I had such a feeling of triumph. It was only the groaning protest of my limbs that stopped me jumping up and trying again.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU A MEMBER OF THE BOXING CLUB?!" Ryohei demanded loudly, crouching down next to me.

I grinned in response, reluctantly pulling myself into an upright position.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice lowered a few decibels as he pulled my right arm towards him, examining it.

"No of course not." I dismissed impatiently. I didn't care if I _was _injured; it made me feel so much more confident that he wasn't going easy on me, that he didn't think I was too weak to handle proper combat. After all, that would be what I'd have to deal with when the real thing came!

I was struck by a sudden mixed sensation of fear and anticipation as I pondered the time we had left; wasn't it something like ten days? Less? It certainly wasn't long. I became very nearly overwhelmed by a wave of self-doubt; would I be ready in that amount of time?

Determination acted as a painkiller to my aching joints as I sprung up onto my feet.

"Let's go again!"

---

I slipped into the natural rhythm of battle with apparent ease; Ryohei was impressed by my progress in the short amount of lessons that we'd had so far. I was on a constant high from the moment I'd delivered that first punch; I hadn't anticipated how well I was going to do, and it was all down to having the right person to train me. Obviously Reborn had deliberately paired me with Ryohei because he knew we'd work well together, but for once I wasn't irritated by his know-it-all-ism.

I became concerned that things were running _too _smoothly; Hibari knew nothing of my escapades and didn't even show any signs of being suspicious. Over the few days that the training had commenced I'd left just after he did, and managed to return in time to change clothes, and compose myself to look sufficiently innocent.

"That reminds me," I addressed Ryohei as we began training for the fourth time. "Don't tell Hibari about this. I know you probably wouldn't anyway because you don't like him all that much, but you know, just in case you have a conversation with him and…" I trailed off, in sudden realisation that I was rambling incoherently. I decided to put it simply. "Hibari didn't want me to fight. I snuck out, and he can't find out what I'm doing, so don't mention it to him."

"You had to sneak out?!" Ryohei raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Why doesn't he want you to fight?!"

"Erm… it's a long story… he says I'm too weak…" I muttered.

"IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" The boxer roared, raising his fist passionately. "WE'LL SHOW HIM WEAK! I WON'T STOP TRAINING YOU UNTIL YOU CAN BEAT HIM IN A FIGHT!!"

"I don't think that's ever going to happen!" I laughed at Ryohei's enthusiasm, wondering if he truly meant it or if it was just out of anger towards Hibari.

"Today I thought we could work on opening your box!" Seemingly businesslike once more, Ryohei produced his own box weapon from behind his back. He illuminated the flames so fast that I barely registered the bright yellow-gold light before it was plunged into the 'keyhole' of the cube.

I wasn't sure what I expected Ryohei's dying will weapon to be, but I definitely hadn't expected a kangaroo wearing boxing mits. My opinion was torn between exceptionally cool, and incredibly weird.

"Now you!" Ryohei's box sucked the animal back in a rush of yellow flame as he waited expectantly.

_He makes it look so easy! _I held up by own ringed had nervously – what if I couldn't do it? Everything had been going so well, I didn't want to ruin it.

My constant practice allowed me to produce the familiar weak flare with a quick burst of concentration, but that was where it stopped. I stared at it in frustration, willing it to burn brighter.

"Not a bad start!" Ryohei grinned, upping my confidence despite how much I felt I didn't deserve his praise. "You just need to find your resolution! "  
"I've tried!" I interrupted. "I tried thinking of all the times when I've been angry and wanted to fight, but it doesn't work!"

"Anger and resolution aren't the same thing." He replied wisely. "What are you most passionate about?! What matters to you the most?!"

Ryohei was right; I'd been trying to find my resolution in completely the wrong way – I wasn't a particularly bad-tempered person, I didn't enjoy being angry with people. It had to be something that mattered to me. An image of my father and brothers flashed into my mind and I knew I had it.

"…My family… and friends… The people I love." I concluded. Like Kaito, I'd always had a bit of a protective streak – maybe that was the key to my dying will? I was passionate about wanting to protect those who were dear to me?

"Think about the people you love, think about shielding them, and push that emotion down to your hand!"

My mind played a slideshow of images; I pictured my family, my friends, what I would do if any of them were hurt. I could feel the emotion welling up, and just as Ryohei said, I tried to direct the sensation towards the ring. _For the people I love…_

It was enough for both of us to notice it: the flame flickered wildly as the intensity increased slightly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I saw the sudden flare – but my face fell a few inches when I brought it closer. It was _stronger, _yes, but still not _strong. _It was utterly pathetic compared to the roaring fire Ryohei had produced – and so easily!

"Don't be disheartened!!" He shouted, noticing my expression. "That's a great improvement! I could really see your passion! With a few more sessions we'll have it more intense than you can imagine!"

I smiled. "To the extreme!"

---

My excitement was uncontrollable; my flame had become stronger! Something that was a result of only one training session – so it surely had the potential to increase even more in intensity? It was with utmost concentration that I practiced, sitting cross-legged in the centre of Hibari's well-ordered room. I tactlessly paid no attention to the prefect's arrival out of sheer concentration.

"Put that away." His voice sliced through my focus.

With an impatient sigh, I momentarily pulled the ring off and looked up to glower at him.

"No. I'm practicing."

"I don't know why you bother." I detected a degree of irritation in his voice.

"To increase the strength of my flame." I replied, slipping the cool metal onto my finger once again.

"There's no point; it isn't going to get any better."

"What?" I snapped. "Why?"

He stared at me for a moment before responding. "You're too weak."

_What?! _I dropped the implements angrily. _He still thinks that? _The logical side of me argued, _No, he's probably just saying that to discourage you from fighting. _I tried desperately to read his unfathomable expression. Was he still the same as always, did he still think I was weak? Or was he just lying to stop me practicing with the ring?

The second option seemed more valid, but my temper had flared up so much so that it was difficult to listen to reason.

"I'm not as weak as you think!" I retorted angrily, though I couldn't resist a smug smile. "Ryohei says it's only a matter of time before my flame gets stronger, it's increased already with the training sessions we've had!"

Hibari's affectionate grasp on my arm turned into a painful death-grip.

I turned round in bewilderment. "Wha-"

"Ryohei? Training?" I didn't need to be an expert at reading his emotions to see that he was angry; fury emanated from his every pore.

_Oh crap!_

I cursed myself for being so careless; I'd ruined everything now! I'd not been able to resist retaliating to his jibes, I'd defended myself even though deep down I'd known he didn't mean most of it. Why couldn't I have just ignored him? I wished I could replay the moment, so I could just respond calmly to his claims. But it was too late. He knew.

"Erm.." Any attempt I made to explain myself came up short, any hope that a good excuse would come out of my mouth was gone. I scooted away from him for personal safety, an act that was unnecessary as he stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" I asked in mystification, tilting my head up to his massive height so I could address him properly.

"To bite that infernal boxer to death."

His words took a moment to penetrate my brain.

"You… WHAT?!" I leapt to my feet so fast it was as though I had been burned. "Wait!" I shouted to an empty room, momentarily unaware that he was already on his way.

I scurried out, spotting him already half the way down the corridor. I had to jog to keep up the pace with his large strides.

"What are you doing? Don't be stupid!" I grabbed his wrist in what I hoped was a forceful manner, but he brushed me off easily. "It's not Ryohei's fault!" I gritted my teeth in frustration as he ignored my words.

"What's not my fault?"

I groaned as Ryohei stepped into view – I'd been optimistic that he wouldn't be around. That small hope was already out of the window.

Hibari seemed to have already taken out his tonfas; they glowed ominously, alight with his intense purple deathperation flame. How had he produced them so fast? I could see that all he was prepared for was a fight.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!" Ryohei geared up immediately, bringing out his own weapon in a flurrying movement. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?"

"Hibari sort of… uh… found out…" I grimaced apologetically. _Me and my big mouth! _

"That's the problem?" The boxer lowered his voice so unexpectedly that I thought my hearing had gone funny. His tone was entirely serious as he continued, "Hibari, what I think you don't realise is that Sayuki is allowed to make her own decisions! You can't stop her from fighting!" He threw a proud grin in my direction. "She's definitely capable, to the extreme!!"

I smiled, looking to Hibari in preparation to back up the point. He stared coldly at Ryohei – he didn't seem to be even slightly in agreement with his words.

"I'll bite you to death." I was worried at how truthful his words sounded; he looked absolutely livid. I didn't want Ryohei hurt on my account – he could take care of himself to a certain extent but could he really deal with the prefect when he was that angry?

"Don't!" I enunciated loudly, hoping to sound authoritative. But I could have been on the other side of the world for all the notice he took of me.

I stepped in front of Ryohei defensively; an instinctive reaction that drew out my protective traits. Despite knowing he wouldn't hurt me, it was difficult being on the receiving end of Hibari's fatal glare – his anger seemed to intensify at my sudden appearance.

"This is stupid." I captured his dark eyes as I spoke, pushing a soothing yet forceful tone into my voice. "If you're going to blame anyone blame me."

If I hadn't been locked to his gaze I wouldn't have noticed it, but as I closed the gap between myself and Ryohei with a small step back, Hibari flinched. And once again his anger seemed to rise exponentially.

Why was that? Was it because I was getting in the way, making it more difficult for him to attack Ryohei? Or was it because he didn't like me being so close to him?

"You fool…" I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you… jealous?"

The head prefect threw a disdainful look in my direction but remained silent – was that a yes?

Being the one with the slowest reflexes in the room, I barely registered the quick succession of events that followed. Ryohei placed a hand on my shoulder, gently shifting me out of his way with a mutter of "Don't worry, I can handle him!" Hibari reacted violently to the brief contact between us and the next thing I became aware of was the two locked together, Hibari with a slender metal tonfa held to Ryohei's throat.

I panicked momentarily; knowing any attempts to prise him off would be futile.

"This is just ridiculous!" I shouted. My words echoed around the room, bouncing off walls unnoticed and unheard.

"WE'LL SETTLE THIS WITH A FIGHT THEN!" Ryohei roared, not fazed by the weapon jammed against his neck.

"This won't be a fight." Hibari pushed his arm harder in an attempt to throttle the boxer. "I'm just going to bite you to death."

I didn't like where any of this was leading – but what could I do? I knew it was time for a change of tactics, but it wasn't as if I could physically stop them with my inferior strength.

Surely there had to be something – I was surely the only person in the world Hibari was the most likely to listen to. _There has to be some way…_

_No… I can't do that! _The answer hit me like a mud ball; it wasn't pretty. But what else could I do?

Discarding any ounce of dignity that I had, I curled my fingers around Hibari's wrist.

"Kyouya," I tried to sound pleading, though not overtly so, blinking my eyelashes a few more times than necessary. His head turned at the suprise of hearing me use his first name, and I used his hesitation as an opportunity to squeeze myself between the two of them.

I was disgusted with myself already, but I reluctantly swallowed my pride in a literal gulp as I pushed the palms of my hands against his abs, twisting my fingers into the crisp fabric of his shirt.

"Let's go, Kyouya. Please?"

It seemed almost involuntary as he curled an arm around my waist, but I could see his determination waning as his grip on the tonfa slackened.

"Come on Kyouya." I urged once again, pressing myself against his form, so much so that he shifted his weight away from Ryohei.

"I have more important things to attend to." Hibari said crisply, after what seemed like an age. There was a certain amount of loathing in his voice but he had already turned to leave.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but not before blushing a deep crimson at Ryohei's incredulous glance.

_I'll never live this down…_

---

**This chapter was fun to write – I suppose that's why this was such a fast update!**

**I also have a random question – what do you think Hibari would be like if he was drunk? I thought maybe violent drunk but he can't get much more violent than he already is… perhaps he's out cold after one? Maybe he becomes all silly? (I don't think the last one is very likely… XD)**

**Reviews = faster updates… (usually X3)**


	23. Flames

**Thanks for reviews, faves, alerts! Thank you to anonymous reviewers too :D**

**The answers to my question about Hibari being drunk were very interesting! I think the general consensus was that he would pass out pretty soon or be a sleepy drunk. Aww :3**

------------------------

Chapter 23: Flames

------------------------

I remained stuck to Hibari's side as we walked back to the base. I didn't want to risk letting him onto my ploy until he was as far away from Ryohei as possible. My face was drawn in a frown of disgust, and I stayed stonily silent – how could I have done that? It wasn't like me at all! There must have been some other way, but I'd shamed myself completely – what was Ryohei going to think of me now!?

Childishly, my immediate thoughts were to blame it all on the man next to me; it was his fault for being so stubborn in the first place! I never wanted him to control my life, but I was drowning in the mess he'd made. I pulled away as we were greeted by the vivid plant life of his habitat.

"I guess I'm off to bed. Well, goodnight!"

I was sure my agility had increased; as I'd managed a whole five steps before he caught me.

His arm captured my waist in a crushing grip that pulled me off balance – the only motion my body couldmake was to collapse into him, imprisoning me in an even deeper embrace.

His breath tickled my ear as he spoke quietly next to it, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I know why you did that."

"Um, did what?" I asked innocently.

Hibari didn't answer but instead cupped my face in his hand, turning my head to meet his gaze.

"Don't think you're going to get away with it."

"Get away with wha-" My protest was silenced by his kiss; his mouth pressed into mine with passion that was not far from violence. He sank gracefully to a sitting position, pulling me with him so I ended up awkwardly in his lap, trapped by his arms.

"Hibari… D-don't…" I gasped in the brief moment that he detached his lips.

"Hm. What happened to Kyouya?" I saw the hint of a smirk around his mouth and I blushed; he'd seen right through me the whole time. So why did he let me do it?

"I won't allow you to continue training." He was serious once more, staring intently into my eyes as if he was trying to ingrain the order within my mind.

"What if I _do_?" I retorted crossly, riled up for an argument.

"I might not have as much patience with you as I usually do." He accompanied his threat with another kiss to my lips, delaying my reply.

"Pft." I rolled my eyes in scepticism as soon as I had successfully pushed him away. I wasn't at all intimidated; almost nothing he could do scare me any more. He'd given me the fright of my life the moment he'd uttered the words 'I love you'.

"Whatever." I muttered, attempting to squirm out of his grasp.

Hibari released me at last, but the faint smirk had returned to his lips.

"I'm going to bed." I snapped.

I trotted off to the bedroom swiftly, sighing irritably as Hibari got up to follow me.

---

I sat quietly, listening but not adding to the few voices in the room. It was the following day; Ryohei, Kusakabe, and Lal Mirch had gathered in a meeting with Hibari. I was surprised that Hibari had allowed the boxer into the base after what had happened, though I was sure Reborn had had something to do with it. Truth be told, I was sulking; I was still annoyed that I wouldn't be able to train. I hadn't said a word to Hibari all day, despite his efforts to coerce me into doing so.

"LET GO! THIS MAN HASN'T MATURED SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Ryohei's loud voice broke my thoughts and I looked up – he was restrained by Kusakabe, ready to fly at Hibari who was calmly sipping his tea and barely sparing the sun guardian a glance.

I wanted to voice my agreement with Ryohei's statement, but Hibari continued to speak.

"It was never my goal to team up with any of you." He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes. Why was he so obstinate? The situation was already dire – the chance of winning was so low that it almost wasn't worth fighting. What kind of guardian was he, refusing to help!?

It was all the more reason for me to assist in the fighting – perhaps the prospect of victory would be minutely higher.

The meeting was called to a halt several minutes later, though not after a few more outbursts on Ryohei's part. I looked determinedly in the other direction when Hibari approached me.

"I have some business to attend to." He said crisply.

He meant he had to go and train Tsuna. I ignored him.

"Hm." He waited a few moments for a response, but I remained adamantly silent. "Are you trying to irritate me? Perhaps I'll take it out on the herbivore."

Well that was unfair. Maybe he was bluffing, but I didn't want to risk it.

"Bye. Take your time." I said cheerfully, though still staring pointedly at the other side of the room.

I didn't hear him leave, but when I dared a glance in his direction all that met my eyes was empty space. I located Kusakabe near the exit in order to try and strike a deal with him – my hopes were low; I knew Hibari would have made sure there was no way I could escape again, but it gave me something to do.

The buzz of conversation became evident as I neared him; I was surprised to see Ryohei in a seemingly deep discussion with the prefect vice-chairman. I wasn't sure if he'd gone and come back or hidden somewhere; I knew Hibari wouldn't have let the boxer stay while he was away.

The exact words exchanged were not apparent to me, but I could tell - despite the look of profound attention on Ryohei's face – that it was the epitome of unimportance. It was quite a curious sight; I wondered why they were even talking at all. But that all became apparent when Ryohei shot a meaningful look at me.

Kusakabe failed to notice as he met my eyes, and then ever-so-subtly glanced at the exit behind him. Was he telling me to sneak out? Was he distracting the vice-chairman so I could escape?

Another significant, fleeting look confirmed it.

As quietly as I could, I edged gently behind Kusakabe, keeping as wide a berth as I could. I would probably be forcibly restrained if I was caught now.

It was too easy. Suddenly, I was free.

Ryohei caught up with me easily after a few moments; I heard his triumphant exclamation echo down the hallway. It was lucky we were out of Kusakabe's earshot.

"TIME TO TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!!"

I was glad he didn't mention what had happened at our last training session.

Neither did I.

I was still ashamed.

"What are we working on this time?" I asked happily, as we pushed the button for the elevator.

"Well, I don't know if I'll get the chance to distract him like that again." Ryohei said seriously as we descended. "And you're definitely strong enough physically, I think we should use the time to work on your resolution!"

*

Despite my resolution having improved last time, it was obvious that the flame I summoned was still inadequately strong. The glow seemed to lack any real fervour. I felt a little pessimistic, but Ryohei's enthusiasm was not dampened. He insisted it was only a matter of finding my true passion.

I thought I'd had it with the desire to protect the people I love. Surely there was nothing I would want more than to keep my friends and family safe?

I'd found that focusing on Kaito and Tori's face produced the most intense burn, but my flame looked like an insignificant spark next to Ryohei's blazing yellow.

"We just haven't got it _quite _right yet!" Ryohei dismissed my shortcomings. "But we'll get there! Keep trying!"

I smiled enthusiastically, but I felt more pessimistic on the inside; there wasn't much I hadn't tried – what did passion mean to me? I thought it would be wanting to protect my family and friends but that just didn't seem to be enough.

A bang shattered my concentration, and I was alerted to the door being slammed open. The metal groaned in protest as it threatened to fall of its hinges. But I wasn't worried about the door.

More the livid figure framed in the doorway.

I jumped as I felt the distraction of a burst of heat erupting on my right hand. Bringing the ring to eye-level I could see the intense, golden-yellow flame burning fiercely on the metal. It was every bit as strong as Ryohei's.

My heart leapt – I'd done it! I'd found my resolution! I'd be able to fight properly with my box weapon – which I'd be able to open now!

But then my hopes plummeted to the ground.

Hibari was here.

_Just when I've made some good progress… _I thought petulantly, tearing my gaze away from the flame.

However, the realisation didn't seem to have hit me hard enough yet.

Hibari was here! How had he found out? I panicked eventually, grimacing guiltily under the prefect's angry glare.

_Oh crap! He's caught us! He's going to _really _hurt Ryohei this time! What can I do?! He won't fall for the same trick twice; I can't do what I did last time. Oh no! This is the second time I've disobeyed him! What-_

"What do you think you are doing?" Hibari's pissed-off tone pierced my frantic thoughts like a knife, but rather than making thinks worse, my panic seemed to evaporate entirely.

_I've done nothing wrong; I have nothing to feel guilty about! I won't let him stop me and I'm not going to let him hurt Ryohei! _My thoughts were easier said than done; nevertheless I rounded on Hibari crossly, adopting a steely tone.

"Training." I replied stubbornly.

"I can see that." I didn't flinch back as he advanced, though he stopped a few paces in front of me.

"I recall saying I wasn't going to allow you to fight." His voice seemed as frustratingly calm as always, but it wasn't too hard to detect the underlying rage.

"Yeah you did," I retorted, "But, _sorry._ I want to, so I'm going to anyway."

Ryohei had been watching wearily until this point where he piped up, "THAT'S RIGHT! It's her choice to the extreme!"

Hibari threw the boxer a look of sheer loathing. "Wait there so I can bite you to death."

"No!" I shouted angrily, tired of Hibari's intrusions. Why couldn't he just leave me be?

"Leave Ryohei out of it! It's my decision; I've decided I want to fight!"

"I won't allow you to." Hibari was pushing more menace into his voice than he usually did, in attempt to scare me out of it.

I was inflexible. "No." I repeated. "I'm training, AND fighting, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!" I folded my arms in a way that made the matter final. He had to realise that I wasn't going to cave to all of his demands.

He stared at me with an indecipherable expression for a moment and I thought he'd given up – but those hopes were crushed when he advanced on me once again.

His close presence seemed to resurface my guilt; I knew he was just being protective, and he didn't want to see me get hurt… _No! Why am I feeling bad for him? He's being stupidly _over_protective! _

I wanted to say something; I felt I had to explain that he had no need t be so defensive of me, that I wasn't made of glass. I could take care of myself.

"Listen Hibari, I… KYAA!" My poor attempt at an explanation morphed into a squeal as I was picked up and thrown over the prefect's shoulder.

His arms held me securely and awkwardly in place, whilst my now upside-down vision wheeled around frantically.

"Wha… you… what the hell are you doing?!" I screeched, my loud tone of voice a mixture of embarrassed and furious.

Hibari gave no answer, gliding out of the room so easily it was as if he wasn't carrying me at all. I caught a glimpse of Ryohei's dumbfounded face just before it was obscured by the doorframe.

"Put. Me. Down. This. INSTANT!" I hissed irately, trying to right myself by pushing against his back so I could at least be the right way up. I kicked my legs clumsily but his hold did not waver. Despite the surely unbeatable mortification I was feeling, I was eternally thankful that I'd been wearing shorts.

"I told you not to train." Hibari said cuttingly as I struggled. He still sounded annoyed.

I didn't care.

I was fuming.

"Look Hibari." I gritted my teeth, which made it difficult to spit the words out but stopped me from screaming in fury. "If you let go of me _right_ _now, _there won't be any of you left to tell me anything!"

He couldn't resist a dry chuckle at my threat; he obviously wasn't intimidated at all. But he still didn't put me down.

"I mean it!" I growled, pounding his solid back with my hands balled into fists.

I was abruptly surprised as a whoosh of air rushed past my ears and my feet hit the ground; my head whirled from the sudden change of orientation.

"_Thank _you!" I hissed sarcastically, unaware of his irritated expression. "I don't know _who _you think you are," I continued, beginning to step away from him, "But you had no right to do that! I'm going back to finish my training session!"  
I wasn't sure what it was that was making me so defiant; perhaps the delirium of being hung upside down. But I was sick of the way he kept trying to control me, as if he thought he had some sort of hold over me.

_He does; he's in love with you. _My conscience reminded me, hindering my resolve.

_I'm not in love with him! _I argued back. _He can't always get what he wants! _

But apparently, I had been. Could I really believe that? I certainly didn't think all too kindly of him now, though I knew the reasons behind it. Was that the reason for the ever so slight guilt that I was trying to quash with anger?

But I'd been doing so well with the training! My flame had erupted so brightly – why did he have to ruin things?

My internal dispute induced a hesitation as I gradually stepped away, and my thoughts were interrupted with a thump as my back hit the wall.

"Hibari, get off me." I seethed, stuck in limbo between anger and composure -though he wasn't doing anything to help me calm down. "I'm going back."

His hands found my elbows, succeeding in pinning them to the wall in an inescapable position. His heather–blue eyes were set in a glare that I matched with my own.

"No, you're not." Hibari replied sharply, reinforcing his grip on my elbows.

"_Yes, _I am!" My voice increased in amplitude by several decibels, the anger once again flaring up.

Hibari made a disparaging noise. "I'll just bring you back again."

"You can't restrain me every second of the day! I'll find some way to train eventually!"

He released one of my arms and cupped his hand underneath my chin, gently drawing the tips of his fingers along my jawline. "Is that a challenge?"

I batted his hand away intolerantly. "What do you want from me?" I struggled at keeping the melodrama from my tone. "Why won't you let me train? It's MY choice!"

"There's no reason to. I won't let you fight."

"_Why? _I _want_ to! It's got nothing to do with you!" My voice was a hysterical shriek by then; the complication and confusion of so many emotions had thrown my common sense off balance, multiplying my anger unnecessarily.

"I won't allow you to."

His level tenor made me furious; I wanted to have a proper fight, a shouting argument so I wouldn't feel like the only hysterical one, but he always had to sound so frustratingly calm!

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING OVERPROTECTIVE?!" I burst out, leaning my head on his chest in exhausted anguish.

I sighed deeply, counting to ten in my head. I was behaving ludicrously, acting hysterically. I needed to regain my composure, reign in my out-of-control temper.

My breaths were slow and deep as I felt Hibari grip the sides of my face, but in a gentle manner, lifting my head up to look at him properly.

I detected a look of reluctance, but also resignation – it was subtle, but it was there. It seemed as though he knew something I didn't; he wanted to tell me something but he was unwilling to. I was surprised at how well I'd learnt to read his emotions.

"I don't want to see you hurt again." He said finally, his expression now unfathomable.

I frowned; I felt curiosity begin to eat away at me despite the scepticism I initially felt. What did he mean? It would probably be nothing, but I couldn't ignore the strange tone in his voice – it almost sounded like pain…

I contemplated him in uncertainty for a moment. "Again?"

---

**A pretty dramatic chapter! It was fun to write though, so I hope you enjoyed it. I have another poll in my profile – it's not particularly significant but I'd appreciate if you could vote anyway :)**

**That said, I'm not sure if I can manage a GokuderaOC story because I'm such a fan of GokuHaru! Hm. We'll see. I was planning to set it in college, because I can imagaine gokkun continuing his education – would that be weird? **

**TYL Dino appeared again in the last manga chapter but only in one frame, and no sign of Hibari! **

**Reviews appreciated :D**


	24. Grief

**Thanks for reviews etc! :)**

**Sooo I've written a MukuroOC story (****.net/s/4958931/1/Revolutions****) I know it isn't what I planned to do but it was really spur of the moment thing and it won't get in the way of anything else X3**

----------------------

Chapter 24: Grief

----------------------

"_I don't want to see you hurt again." He said finally, his expression now unfathomable._

_I contemplated him in uncertainly for a moment. "Again?"_

Hibari glared at me, as if he was angry at me for asking. He knew something, something about me – well, the future me – that had something to do with the way he was treating me now. He seemed to be implying that I'd been hurt before – had I been hurt badly? Had I been killed? _No,_ I thought, _I didn't appear in a coffin when I was transported to the future so I can't have been dead. _I shuddered at the thought of having been buried alive deep under the earth. _Thank goodness…_

"There was an ambush." Hibari spoke suddenly, interrupting my speculations.

The memories stirred in my brain and I remembered Reborn telling me what had happened to me in the future – I'd been captured. I nodded impatiently. "I know. I was kidnapped and taken somewhere, and-"

"I was there." He cut across me, and I clamped my mouth shut in surprise.

"You… you were?" It was almost impossible for me to believe – how had anything happened to me while Hibari was there? Why didn't he stop them? Rescue me? Surely he could have defeated them easily?

"The enemy were strong." He continued, as though answering my unspoken questions. I detected the bitterness in his tone.

"What happened…?" I asked slowly, a sense of foreboding creeping up my spine.

It seemed to be an age before Hibari spoke; I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten ever so slightly, his cobalt eyes glinting with apparent anger.

"You were tortured right in front of my eyes."

"You… I… Tortured?" The words almost failed leave my mouth, vocalising as quiet whispers as I choked them out.

"It seemed they specialised in torture."

I trembled slightly, disturbed by his words – I'd been tortured? Was it because I'd been involved in the mafia? The thought of being a part of the criminal world became slightly less appealing.

"Why… What did they want? Why did they do that?" I was eager to know the details, but conversely I wanted to run away with my hands clamped over my ears; I didn't want to hear any more.

"They wanted information on the Vongola."

"Oh." It made sense – they would've wanted to know where the hideout was, or the whereabouts of one of the guardians. They wouldn't have been able to get it out of Hibari – I would've been the easiest to break. A very slight shiver shot through my frame. What if I'd given away the whereabouts of a member of Vongola in hiding, or one of their families? What if I'd been responsible for their death?

"D-Did they get the information?" I mumbled in a strangled voice. "Did I… give in?"

It was a few moments before Hibari answered. "Yes." He told me.

I blanched. Had it been that bad, that I'd had to submit and divulge crucial facts to the enemy? Or had I just been weak? How had Hibari let it happen? My anger peaked once more, and I wanted to scream at him, yell at him. Why didn't he stop them? Why hadn't he 'bit them all to death'? How could he let that happen, let me compromise the position the family had?

"You were immovable for a long period of time." Hibari informed me, as if having heard my thoughts, and I felt a small wave of relief – I hadn't given in straight away. "I should have stepped in before then." He continued, stonily. "I should have told them the information – it was obvious you weren't going to."

I detected the apathy in his tone, as if he was _angry _at me for not telling them. But why? It was astonishing to imagine Hibari caring so much for me that he would give knowledge to the enemy. But he hadn't done it straight away – I'd been tortured for a 'long period of time' he'd said, and he hadn't interfered – I'd given in. Perhaps he hadn't been so protective of me before? He'd allowed me to fight, because he thought I could take care of myself, but he'd realised his mistake after seeing me in such pain. I felt an unwilling surge of sympathy and understanding; how would I feel if I saw one of my family or friends being tortured? I wouldn't have been able to stand it; I wouldn't want to ever see them hurt again. In addition, they hadn't released me afterwards – I'd been abducted and taken to the enemy's hideout in Italy. Hibari wouldn't even have had the chance to find out if I was alright. Not to mention that I was then missing for several years…

I took a deep breath in an attempt to banish any anger. "I-I see." I stuttered, struggling for the right words. "I can see why you're so protective of me now… It's fine if you want to be… worried about me or… concerned with my well-being but… I can take care of myself."

Hibari knew what I was getting at; I still wasn't willing to give up the opportunity to fight. "You want to kill yourself?" He responded coldly, touching my cheek with his slender fingers. "There is a large possibility you will die or be seriously injured."

I had to concede. "Yes… but the others don't have a choice. And I'm going to help in any way that I can."

"No, you won't." Hibari replied crisply.

I felt the rumble as my anger threatened to bubble up again – he hadn't listened to me at all! I was trying to reason with him but he wasn't taking any of my words in, and he still felt he had the authority to order me around. I opened my mouth to argue, but a sudden thought struck down any possible thing I had to say other than the question that now took all priority.

"If you were there when we were ambushed – you must know what happened to Kaito!" I blurted out the statement quickly, almost jumping up and down with anticipation for the answer.

I tried to decipher the look on Hibari's face as he considered my question – his hesitance to answer was making me uneasy.

"Kikuchi Kaito was killed."

My mouth was already partially open, ready to question his reply further. I hadn't expected him to be so blunt; the words echoed around my head like knives, causing a stab of pain on every bounce.

"H-H-He… he..." It was an age before my brain started to decipher the meaning, but my emotions seemed to respond instantly; I was abruptly aware of the wet streaks staining my cheeks.

Kaito was dead? Why had he been involved with the mafia? My eyes, which were now swimming with tears, travelled slowly up to Hibari's face. I saw no sympathy; I could tell he didn't really care, but I didn't expect him to. It was astounding that he extended his affection to anyone beyond himself, it was surprising enough that he cared for me; I didn't expect him to care for my family or friends. It was enough that he remained silent, allowing me to take it all in – he was acting unexpectedly patient.

"W-Why?" I choked out, my voice thick with grief. Why was Kaito the only one killed? Why hadn't they disposed of us all?

"He was of no use to them." Hibari replied indifferently. "He was too weak to fight them off."  
Fresh waves of sobs cascaded over me at his words. So I'd been taken because they thought they could get more information out of me, and Hibari had managed to escape. Kaito on the other hand…

I didn't even have the strength to shout at Hibari for calling my brother weak, though the desire wasn't particularly strong. I didn't expect him to be nice to or even _like_ Kaito.

"…Oh…" I squeaked eventually, violently rubbing away the tears in an attempt to stop the flow.

I tried to think rationally; it was _future_ Kaito that had died, there could still be a chance to return to the past and stop it from happening. But what if we couldn't? The chance of winning was so low, what if this future was here to stay? My tears redoubled at full force, despair attacking every hope I had. What if we did win, but the future couldn't be changed? Perhaps Byakuran would be dead, but what other events remained the same? I didn't know much about time-travel, but I'd always assumed it was impossible to change the future; those who are supposed to die, will die. What if we returned to the past and he just died at someone else's hands?

My face crumpled once again as I wept even harder than before. I'd never felt a stronger desire to return to the past than I did at that moment; every orifice longed that I'd never become involved with the Mafia, that I'd never met Tsuna or Dino or anybody in the family. I didn't even feel appalled at wishing my friends away – nothing mattered to me at that moment but my deceased brother.

I tried not to think about any of it, to shut down my brain and see everything blankly, without feeling. It was like trying to shut a ten-ton steel door by myself; the weighing sadness was something I wasn't allowed to forget about.

I felt my tear ducts well up for the thousandth time, spilling over like a waterfall down my cheeks. I could feel the steady _drip, drip _as they splashed onto my t-shirt, but I didn't even care.

Seemingly defeated, my head dropped to rest against Hibari's chest, his shirt immediately beginning to stain with my salty tears. I was glad he didn't pull away; I didn't feel like I had enough strength to stand up on my own.

I vaguely wondered if he was getting irritated with my crying – if he was he didn't show it; he barely moved, allowing his front to become drenched with tears.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Hibari finally stirred; he weaved his hands into my hair and tilted my head up slightly. My eyes were blurry and unfocused, as I looked up at him. He seemed to speak, but I wasn't able to register his words. I was hazily aware as he crushed my body to his torso with an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. His lips pressed against mine but I was unresponsive, remaining limp in his tight grip.

I didn't object as I felt him hook a hand under my knees, hoisting me up into his arms.

I barely noticed as he carried me across the room into another, laying me gently down onto the bed.

I didn't pull away as he got in beside me, covering us both in the silky sheets.

I was glad I was in bed; if I went to sleep I would briefly be free from the pain of the sadness. Hibari pulled me closer to him, and despite my habit of objecting to the proximity, I felt no desire to sleep away from him.

I had to face the facts; I slept much better while he was there. That was how I justified it to myself – it wasn't because I wanted to sleep close to him, I just wanted to get a good sleep. That was my only reason for surrendering to him.

I curled up against his warm torso, pressing the curve of my back to his chest so I was neatly tucked into his form. His arms reached over the side of my body, wrapping around my tightly, holding me even closer to him. It was so cosy; I managed to relax slightly as I lay there, a wave of tiredness already beginning to wash over me. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head, trapping me from above – but I had no intention of escaping from his embrace. I gripped his arms tightly, holding them around me – I didn't want him to move and disrupt my comfort. My breathing slowed to a comfortable pace as my body began to succumb to sleep.

*

I woke up to a faint, distant hum – the faraway idle buzzing of machinery. My body was fatigued, but relaxed in a comfortable manner against Hibari's warm presence. It took a few, blissful moments for the memories to become flooding back, but when they did they hit me with full force.

I was ready for the tears to once again overflow from their ducts, but none came.

I became aware of the stiff, almost crust-like layer of dried tears in streaks across my cheeks – it seemed I'd cried myself out; I had no tears left.

It was a relief. It cleared my head; it allowed me to finally think clearly about the situation. I felt much more rational; the despair had slightly dimmed down.

Kaito was dead. But it was the _future _Kaito. I'd convinced myself before that he was destined to die anyway in the past, but was that really true? Were all the people who died in this horrible future still going to die? What about Tsuna? He'd woken up in a coffin – he was dead in this era. Would Reborn really act so confident if it was only a matter of time before the young Tsuna's death?

_No… _I thought finally. _I should have more faith in Reborn than that… in everyone. _

_Kaito is going to be… fine. _It was difficult to think it; I hadn't entirely convinced myself, but I knew one thing: I was going to fight. If there was any chance of getting back to the past where my brother was alive, I was going to do anything in my power to make it happen.

A sudden shrill shriek burst from my mouth as my leg was painfully pierced in several places.

Hibari woke so instantaneously that I doubted the fact he had been asleep at all – his arms tightened defensively around my torso. "What?"

I didn't answer, instead trying to reach down to the source of the pain – a difficult task with Hibari gripping me so tightly. Grimacing with pain I scrabbled around in the area around my legs, my hand finally grasping a warm furry object. I yanked it upwards, detaching its claws from my skin.

"Uri!" I gasped, dropping the cat on top of the bedcovers. "Bad kitty!"

Uri gave me what appeared to be a mischievous smile, arrogantly stretching her paws out in front of her. She walked around in a brief circle before settling down to sleep on my stomach.

"Hm." Hibari glared at the cat as if he could scare it away, but failing that picked it up by the scruff of its neck and rose from the bed.

"I'll deal with it." His silk robe swished around his leg as he briskly left, not giving me a chance to argue. I guessed he was going to take the cat back to Gokudera. To be honest ,I had no problem with it sleeping on the bed, but Hibari seemed to dislike it.

I lay down once again, twisting in the covers in an attempt to get back to sleep, but it was only a short time before I realised the effort was fruitless; I couldn't sleep well without him there.

_I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come back…_

The minutes seemed to tick by ever so slowly. I wished I had a clock – surely he didn't need so long to go to the other side of the base?

_Maybe I should just try to get to sleep on my own, like a _normal _person. _I scowled to myself. When had I become so dependant on him? Here I was, waiting _impatiently _for him to come back!

A distant but loud rumble broke through my thoughts, and I felt the room vibrate violently.  
It was like a reflex; my mind was made up in a split-second.

Impatiently, I pulled on some clothes for easy mobility, stuffed my box weapon into my pocket and shoved the ring onto my finger.

I was positive about one fact: it was starting.

And I was going to fight.

*

"Reborn!" I reached the baby, who was talking to a group of people – I assumed it was Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lal. It was the beginning of the raid.

"I'm ready to fight." I told him determinedly, clenching my hands into fists in my pocket.

My determination turned to confusion as I realised I was in the company of not the guardians, but Chrome and Kusakabe who was holding Lambo and I-Pin.

"The others have already left." Reborn informed me.

"Left? But… I – I thought you said I could fight? Why did they go without me?"

"You were too late." He replied simply.

I scowled. It wasn't as if the event had been scheduled.

"We're sending out another party."

I looked up hopefully. "Who?"

I followed Reborn's gaze and it landed on the least likely people; the purple-haired girl who had been bed-ridden until recently, the prefect vice-chairman, and two kids.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"The others will have hopefully cleared the way for you," Reborn continued as if he hadn't noticed my dubiousness, though he wore a slight smile. "You five can catch up and help them."

"Hibari wouldn't be happy about this." Kusakabe cut in suddenly, glancing in my direction.

I glared at the vice-chairman. "I don't ca--"

"Kusakabe, Sayuki is old enough to make her own decisions." Reborn interrupted me.

I was grateful for his support – I wasn't going to let anything stop me from fighting.

Kusakabe looked as if he was going to argue, but let it drop as Gianni, the mechanic, bustled in.

"Shall I open the hatch?"

Reborn's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Yes. They're ready."

---

**I'm not sure if I did the sad part well, I've never written something like that before. I was listening to eyes on me which never fails to make me tear up XD **

**Latest manga chapter… Dino is as cute as ever XD**

**Reviews appreciated!**


	25. Heist

**Yo guys… an update!! I have flu at the moment (and have had for the last week or so) and it seems to be slowing down my writing because I can't concentrate… so the next update may not be for a while **

**Thanks for reviews and everything, I wasn't able to reply to everyone's because I suddenly became ill so sorry for that **

----------------------

Chapter 25: Heist

----------------------

My excitement battled with nervousness as we stole across the street outside – it felt so surprisingly revitalizing to be in the fresh air once again. I wasn't sure where we were being lead; I followed Kusakabe through the wide arch of an old, abandoned warehouse, which turned out to be connected to the underground shopping mall. We stopped before a gaping hole in the floor – beside it lay a broken, dented shiny silver vent that appeared to have been prized out of its hold. I suspected it had been the other guardians at work.

I could see the purple-haired girl behind me following timidly, which seemed to bother me greatly. I knew it was rude and childish to judge people that I didn't even know, but everything about the girl rubbed me up the wrong way. The way she looked, the way she talked, the way she moved – everything irritated me, and for no fathomable reason. Why did I dislike her so? I'd only seen her a few times and we hadn't even spoke one word to each other – why was it that she grated on my nerves so intensely? I tried to ignore her footsteps behind me as we lowered ourselves into the vent.

As usual, Lambo did not recognise the seriousness of the situation and persisted with child-like laughter, obviously under the impression that it was all an elaborate game. He tugged on Kusakabe's hair – an easy task from his position on the vice-chairman's shoulder – urging him onwards impatiently.

"Gyahaha! Faster, faster!"

The vent was a small, rectangular tunnel, narrow enough to force us to crawl. The unyielding metal was solid and uncomfortable under our hands and knees, but there seemed to be no other hindrance as we inched along.

With difficulty, we managed to squeeze round a particularly sharp corner a few metres down the length of the metal tunnel. In front of me Kusakabe paused, and as I peered around him it was easy to see why; a huge gaping hole stretched out ahead, the metal floor of the vent completely missing. The edges of the shiny steel where jagged and destroyed, as though the chunk had been ripped away from below. Had the guardians been blasted out of the tunnel? Were they lying dead in the room below?

"Do…Do you think the others went that way?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not sure…" Kusakabe furrowed his brow – I could tell he was having the same thoughts I was. "Well we're not going to be able to get past this… we'll just have to drop down."

The word 'drop' sent a shiver down my spine – I'd never liked heights – but I dismissed it impatiently. There was no time to be cowardly.

"Could you hold onto Lambo and I-Pin for a moment?" I took the children at Kusakabe's request, watching anxiously as he lowered himself into the chasm. A dull thud met my ears a short time after his hands released the edge, and he called up to us. "It's fine! Send Lambo and I-pin down and I'll catch them."

The two children made it down easily and safely with the aid of myself and the vice-chairman, Lambo heckling the whole time with shouts of "Faster!" and "Gyahaha! I want to go again!"

I tuned out the baby's voice as I began to approach the hole; I needed optimum concentration. I decided to lower myself down backwards, in order to be able to hold on until the last minute. As I turned, my eyes met those of the purple-haired female and my features seemed to reflexively rearrange into a scowl. She blinked shyly and I looked away, not wanting to lose my focus.

I let my legs drop so the only thing keeping me in the vent was my grip on the side of the jagged metal.

"Just let go Sayuki, I'll catch you." Despite Kusakabe's reassuring words, my heart still thudded violently in my ribcage.

_Don't be a wimp! _I told myself fiercely. _I need to be brave about this!_

Taking a long, deep breath, I slowly uncurled my gripping fists, and dropped.

My mouth barely had time to open wide enough to scream. The drop was so short.

I landed neatly in Kusakabe's arms, his catch cushioning my fall. I almost laughed; why had I been so scared? It was fine!

Chrome soon followed, her skirt whirling around in the rush of air as she in turn was caught by the vice-chairman.

I took the time to survey the room – where were we? I could see large storage crates, though they seemed to be slightly blackened – in fact, the entire west side of the room was blemished by a destructive dark scorch mark. Wherever the flames had come from, they seemed to have easily cut through some of the containers, damaging them beyond repair. I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Had one of the guardian's devastating attacks caused this? Or had it been the enemy? Had our friends been charred to a crisp, falling at the very first obstacle? My eyes continued to sweep the room.

"Woah." I gasped, my gaze settling on a large smoking mass. On closer inspection it was evident that the hulking shape was a _human. _

Was he or she dead? They certainly weren't moving.

As I moved closer, it became apparent how _huge _the person was – I'd never seen anything like it! He was easily twice my height, and more than that my width.

The giant didn't stir as I examined him; I concluded that he was out cold – not dead, but he wouldn't be waking up for a long time.

Kusakabe approached from behind. "That looks like the result of Sawada-san's X-Burner." He commented, prodding the unconscious enemy with his foot. "Let's carry on."

A small, white sliding door led the way to the next area; not a room as such, more like a short, wide hallway. We crossed it and made our way through the next door without difficulty; I wondered if the lack of confrontation should encourage me or not. I supposed it was a good thing; surely it meant that the others had had no problems and any enemies had been disposed of with no-one harmed? They must've got on ahead successfully – otherwise we would have met more resistance.

However, in spite of myself, I still felt uneasy at the lack of enemy presence. What if we were walking right into a trap? What if they already knew we were here and were waiting for us to reach them so they could kill us?

Caught up in my thoughts, I was unaware as Kusakabe came to an abrupt halt. I managed to stop just short of him, retaining my balance and dignity. However, Chrome did not manage quite so effectively– I fell forward with her as she walked straight into me, and we landed in a tangled mess on the cold, inflexible floor.

"Watch where you're going!" I hissed as I tried to extricate myself from underneath her.

"So… Sorry…" She mumbled, looking at me nervously.

I glared in reply but I felt a stab of guilt – she hadn't meant to knock me over. Why had I been so short-tempered with her? It wasn't like me to be so… horrible. But my regret was overwhelmed once again by a wave of dislike. I couldn't explain it. Every fibre of my body seemed to want to rage and storm at her, but for what?

I remembered the feeling I'd had when I first saw the girl – it was in the base, at the same time that Ryohei had arrived. She'd been in the infirmary. She was… on the verge of death. The funny twisting sensation in the depths of my stomach returned as I recalled Hibari leaning over her bedside, saying that she couldn't let her die…

"Whatever." I snapped, brushing myself down and striding over to Kusakabe, who had momentarily released the children to inspect a door.

The door was guarded by complicated password mechanism – one screen at eye level scanned the retinas and another was equipped to scan fingerprints. And as if that wasn't enough – a sleek white keyboard jutted out halfway down, asking for a fifteen-character code.

"We can't get through this way, there's no way to fool the fingerprint or retina scanner." He once again scooped up Lambo and I-Pin. "Hrm. I think there was another door back there."

I didn't follow Kusakabe straight away – had he even tried to open it? Gianini had supplied us with codes, the only purpose of which were to unlock the restricted doors. They must've known about the scanners – maybe they were just for show and the code would still work?

I pulled a tightly folded piece of paper from my pocked, unwrapping it hastily. A neat, but handwritten code was scrawled across the medium.

_No harm in trying. _I thought, flexing my fingers and beginning to enter the digits. I held my breath as I entered the last letter.

Nothing happened.

I pressed the enter key; perhaps it wouldn't be sent off properly until I hit return.

Still nothing happened.

_Oh well. _I shrugged. We'd have to find another route.

We all covered our ears as, out of the blue, a shrill, blaring wail sliced through the silence.

_Oh crap… _I grimaced. I'd managed to set off the alarm.

"I'm sorry!" I called, not entirely sure if my speech was distinguishable over the ear-splitting noise. I'd really done it this time – that had obviously been the reason why Kusakabe hadn't fiddled with it any further. Why did I have to meddle?

"It's too late for apologies." The prefect vice-chairman grimaced. "We need to run, NOW!"

Just then, abruptly as the din had started, it ceased.

We all paused mid-run, looking like a rather comical freeze frame.

"Wh… what do you think happened?" I looked to Kusakabe with confusion. "Do you think we're safe?

"I'm not sure…" He glanced around uneasily. "I think we should still get out of—NO!"

"No what?" I questioned in mystification, but the reason for his outburst soon became apparent; as I spoke to him, he seemed to be floating upwards, closer and closer to the ceiling.

The floor was moving!

"No!" I exclaimed, in an echo of Kusuakbe's cry. The hallway in front of me was rising up like a lift, taking the vice-chairman and the two children with it. Where was Chrome? I glanced around, and my eyes landed on her a few feet away. Why had she dawdled with me? Why hadn't she followed Kusakabe?

In unison we rushed to the escalating cube of corridor, but it was already too late; as we gripped fruitlessly to the concrete foundations, any view we had of the others disappeared as it rose right up through the ceiling.

"Great!" I cried in frustration, kicking the wall to vent my anger. "Now what?"

Not _only _had we been separated from the others, but the one I got stuck with had to be Chrome. I bit my lip in an attempt to stem any curses ready to burst forth. There was no reason for me to be horrible to her; she hadn't done anything to me. But it seemed everything I said to her was rude – just looking at her filled me with annoyance!

"Come on." I muttered in a monotone, striding purposefully towards the door we had entered through– it was the only way to go.

"W-What are we going to do?" Chrome questioned quietly as she followed me.

"I don't know." I snapped, pushing the door open.

To our utmost surprise, the way we'd come in didn't lead to where it had before. As we passed the threshold of the doorway, we entered a brand new room. It was much like the other rooms - fairly empty, with the exception of a few large metal crates - but it was dimly lit, and I had to squint in an attempt to see.

"Hmm… Is someone there?" I jumped at the sound of a rich, silky voice that whispered huskily into the room. My eyes darted around. Where had it come from? The left corner? The right side?

My gaze locked onto a shadowy figure that suddenly stepped out of the darkness, speaking up once again with its smooth tone of voice.

"Heheh… What do we have here?"

---

**Gah pretty suckish/boring I suppose because it has no Hibari haha. **

**I think this story is going to finish around chapter 30. Perhaps 29 or 31. But about 30. :3 **

**Reviews appreciated :)**


	26. Complications

**Thanks for reviews etc =) Hope you all had a good easter!**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for beta-ing**

**This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be…**

---------------------------------

Chapter 26: Complications

---------------------------------

_My gaze locked onto a shadowy figure that suddenly stepped out of the darkness, speaking up once again with its smooth tone of voice._

"_Heheh… What do we have here?"_

I stayed silent, clinging to a false hope that the interrogator might turn around and leave.  
"Lost, are we?" The voice followed its taunt with another snickering laugh. "Heheheh…"

I took an instinctive step back as the low light revealed a tall, uniformed male, perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties. His hair was midnight black, hanging in ruler-straight locks down to his shoulders. The greedy look on his face sent a shiver down my spine. One would think, from his expression, that he had just won the lottery instead of having stumbled on two young girls in a military base.

"So, it seems the Vongola has infiltrated the base…" He continued, walking forward a few more steps and shortening the distance between us. "Byakuran-sama will be most interested to learn of this…"

I grimaced – so far we'd gone undetected, and the others probably had too. _If we're found out now, we'll probably meet a lot more resistance…_

"We…We're not with the Vongola." I replied, hoping my voice was level enough to sound convincing. Any hope I had withered into nothing as a scheming grin stretched across his face.

"Heheh… Nice try… but there's no point in lying to me, Kikuchi Sayuki."

_What?!_

"H… How do you know my name?" I asked nervously, trying to take an inconspicuous step backwards.

"Don't you recognise me?" He taunted, mirroring my movement. "I knew it was _you_ straight away – though I must admit, you look a little shorter than I remember."

_A little shorter? _I pondered his words for a moment. Was he someone that I knew in the future? But he was the enemy, why would I recognise him? Unless something significant had happened between the two of us?

My incomprehension must have shown on my face, as the man scowled in apparent anger.

"So I didn't make enough of an impression on you?" He spat, and at the same time removing another metre of the distance between us. "Perhaps next time I'll have to torture you for longer to make sure you remember my face! Or perhaps I should kill more of the people you care about!"

I blinked in confusion at the sudden anger in his tone. "Kill… more?" I repeated his words as they slowly sank in, the meaning suddenly becoming clear. "Y-You… he… you! It was you!" And suddenly my fury outstripped his, because I had met Kaito's killer - the only person who had ever brought out in me such a strong desire to destroy. "Y… You bastard!"

"Heheh… now you get it?" The man smirked. "And actually, my name's Ishida."

"I won't let you get away with it!" I shouted lividly, resisting the urge to tear across the room engage in point-blank combat. "You killed my brother! I won't let you leave unscathed!"

He didn't seemed to be at all threatened – in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, you're right, you're right, I did… but I have to admit the torture was much more fun." The greedy grin flashed across his face again – it made me feel sick to the core.

My breathing was heavy with rage as I restrained myself with difficulty. I thought it would be wise to hear what he said on the chance of hearing something important, but every fibre of my body wanted to tear him limb from limb. I bit my lip and said nothing, fearing that the only thing to come out of my mouth would be incoherent screams.

"I remember your cries." Ishida cackled, and I guessed he was trying to provoke me into battle. "'_Help, help! Oh please stop! Ah! Kyouya, Kyouya! Help me!'_"

I narrowed my eyes at his mocking impression – had I really sounded like that? Had I been calling out to Hibari?

"Your boyfriend wasn't much help was he?" Ishida smirked. "He didn't rescue you, no matter how many times you called his name!"

"Shut up!" I shouted hysterically. Hibari hadn't been able to do anything, he'd been captured too. There wouldn't have been any way he could help…

I pulled my box weapon out almost without conscious thought. My ring was alight; it seemed that the sudden burst of anger combined with the tremendous emotion towards my brother was enough to produce an adequate flame. It was stronger than usual, but it still didn't match up to the flame I had managed to produce for that split second before Hibari had carried me away. I didn't care enough to be disappointed – as long as my box opened, I was satisfied.

I saw Chrome inch forward out of the corner of my eye and I shouted back to her.

"Don't move! This is my fight!" I felt I had to defeat the assailant by myself – to avenge my brother, and what Ishida had done to my future self.

"Heheh... you think you can beat me?" Ishida shook his head doubtfully, but a smirk reappeared on his lips as he produced his own box. Wasting no time he inserted the scalding red of his storm flame inside, summoning a large, ferocious-looking cougar. I almost shrank back as the animal bared its teeth at me with a hiss, changing its stance into one that was ready for battle. "I'll rip you to pieces." Ishida grinned.

"You wish." I quipped, hoping I sounded a little more confident than I felt. Praying silently, I stuck my ring into the appropriately-shaped hole on my previously-unused box.

My weapon popped open with a smooth click. I hadn't really thought about what I expected to see once it did open, so I was easily amazed at the burst of yellow light that shot out in front of me.

It was no bigger than half of my height, but the shimmering doe, glowing slightly gold from the yellow of the sun flame was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It looked at me with wide-eyes, kneading the ground tentatively as it approached. I obviously wasn't the master it was used to – it had been my future self that owned it – but it seemed to recognise me as it trotted over to nudge my hand affectionately.

I found it difficult to stop myself from going into ultra-girly-mode and squealing over its cuteness. Who knew box weapons could be so adorable?

"Nice pet." Ishida snorted scathingly, obviously not impressed by the doe. "It looks weak."

I couldn't really argue with him; it _did _look weak. Its legs were stick thin and bandy, its face timid. Could it really fight his wild cat? Would it be torn to smithereens instantly?

I was distracted as a curious sensation tickled my fingers and toes. The yellow light had engulfed my limbs, bathing me in the power of the sun flame. It was an odd sensation; my body seemed to feel lighter and more agile. The flames burned stronger over my knuckles as I curled my hands into fists. Was I equipped for combat too? Was my box weapon more than just a fighting animal? I moved experimentally – I almost floated, able to move completely unrestricted. A jump lasted several seconds longer than it should have done; it was like I was wearing an anti-gravity suit.

I was fascinated by the power I had been granted by such a small item. It would make the fight easier.. Perhaps we would even be evenly matched.

"H-hey!" I screamed in surprise as Ishida's cougar pounced at my innocent gold doe, claws out, ready to strike. To my amazement, the woodland creature leapt out of the way nimbly, landing daintily by my side.

"What?" Ishida taunted from behind his vicious animal. "Did you want me to wait until you were ready to start?" A hungry smile spread across his face. "It doesn't work like that in the real world, princess."

I blushed; he was right. It was foolish of me to have become distracted – it was a real battle, I couldn't expect him to politely allow me to prepare.

"No." I retorted, slipping into an offensive stance. "I'm ready to bite you to death." I used Hibari's signature phrase in the hopes that it would make me sound tough – as it was I just felt stupid.

Ishida raised his eyebrows but made no comment, instead pulling out another small box from the inside of his jacket.

_Another box?! _I grimaced anxiously. _I only have one! Surely this gives him much more of an advantage?_

The box contained not another animal, but a slender lance, a foot longer than the man himself. It waned into existence with a burst of red light – he caught it neatly with his right hand. "Disarm her." He ordered the cougar snippily, gesturing in my direction.

I wasn't having that - I wouldn't go down so easily.

The doe looked at me with a small smile, as if it knew I was inexperienced. Its eyes were reassuring, and I felt slightly less anxious - however, I wasn't entirely sure how I was supposed to… begin. Did I shout commands at it? Tell it exactly what to do or just tell it to go?

"Um… I'm ready to fight…" I addressed it quietly. "If you are too, then… go ahead."

It smiled fearlessly at me before turning to the enemy.

"If you surrender now, perhaps I'll go easy on you…" Ishida jeered, obviously not threatened by my box animal. "Actually, that's a lie… Of course I wo--"

"Oh quit yapping." I snapped, interrupting his pathetic jibes. To my surprise, the doe in front of me seemed to be as impatient as I was – it suddenly charged at the cougar at an unimaginable speed. I flinched as the top of its head struck the cat's side, expecting it to fall away instantly – but the doe was evidently much more powerful than it seemed; the blow sent Ishida's box animal sprawling, with no damage done to the doe itself.

_Wow…_

I snapped shut my gaping mouth as Ishida's disturbing laugh pierced through the tense silence. "Heh… heheheh!" He raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Is that it? That all you got?"

I frowned – surely he was bluffing? He was trying to appear confident, but really he was surprised… I'd seen the way his cougar had recoiled, obviously affected by the blow. My weapon must have been more powerful than he had foreseen.

The wild cat lunged once more, fangs bared, going for the throat of my innocent doe. _Get out of the way! _I wanted to cry – but it was way ahead of me. The cougar landed on empty ground as the woodland creature parried its pounce with ease. As soon as it swung around from the dodge, it charged once again at the cougar. Ishida's box weapon was perhaps more powerful than mine, but its size was a disadvantage; it wasn't agile enough to move out of the way quickly enough to dodge my doe's attacks. The small creature landed another blow, the soundwave of a large crash rippling through the room as its skull came into contact with the ribs of the wild cat.

I readied myself; if both the animals went down – and it looked like they were going to sometime soon – then I would have to engage the enemy in direct combat.

"No!" I clamped a hand over my mouth a fraction of a second too late - outbursts like that would do no good; Ishida would know what a huge effect the battle was having on me. Nevertheless, I found it difficult to hold back my emotions as the cougar sank its inch-long fangs into the side of my doe's slender neck.

_Don't hurt it! _I cried silently, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. But my worry seemed to be for no reason – the doe managed to detach the teeth from its flesh and escape unscathed; it rounded on the animal, ready for another attack.

It seemed that the outrage of being attack by the huge cougar spurred the doe on, giving it a new motivation to fight. Its eyes were filled with determination as it rushed at the wild cat once more, head bowed ready for a bone-crunching strike.

I grinned triumphantly as Ishida's animal staggered backwards from the impact – it was a good hit! Red – the same shade as his storm flame – blossomed across the animal as though it was bleeding, but I supposed it couldn't be blood; the animal wasn't real after all.

I felt a sudden surge of confidence – maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it was? Perhaps Ishida was all talk – he made out he was tough, but really he was weak and easy to beat?

As my self-belief grew, the flame on my ring flickered. _No! No, not now! _I frantically tried to concentrate. Was it because my fury had faded? Because I'd lost the strong emotions I'd had at the start of the battle? I was no longer angry or scared enough to produce the lucky burst of resolution I'd managed at the beginning…

_No, I can't lose now! Think of what he's done to Kaito!_

It almost hurt to concentrate so hard, but my flame seemed to return to its original bright burn without waning.

"Let's end this quickly." I muttered quietly to the golden doe, who had paused mid-attack at my uncertainty. It smiled once again, ready to resume battle.

I gritted my teeth anxiously as the cougar bent its large joints, stooping into a crouch, a stance ready to pounce. It extended its limbs elegantly, allowing it to sail through the air with powerful force. Its claws glinted in the dim light, eager to sink into flesh.

I expected my doe to dodge easily - instead, it disappeared entirely.

_No! No no no! Not now! _I frantically took out my box, noticing that the submerging flame around my hands and feet had subsided.

The box was tightly closed, showing no signs of life.

The flame that previously lit the chunky, ornate ring on my finger was gone.

The cougar landed in front of me, unobstructed.

Battling with hysteria, I tried to relight the flame but it seemed that any resolution I'd had, I'd used up to burn the mediocre fire that had kept me going for most of the battle.

Why now? Why at all? What was wrong with my resolution? I didn't know what the key to it could possibly be – hadn't I tried everything?

But it was not the time to contemplate the reasoning behind my lack of strength – Ishida laughed quietly from across the room as the cougar advanced.

I shrank back in fear – the animal was almost as tall as me; I could see eye to eye with it as its paws padded across the hard floor, shortening the distance between us.

I tried not to despair – what was I to do? It wasn't a normal opponent, usual self-defence methods didn't apply. I couldn't just fight it…

"Ishida!" I called in desperation. "I'll fight you properly. You and me, one on one, no weapons."

He cackled, seeing through my attempt to get out of the fraught situation. "Heheh… no, I don't think I'm the type to be noble… Once you're disarmed, though, I'll finish you off myself. There's no need for a quick, painless death, now is there? I like to draw it out…"

I shuddered, still backing away from the wild cat that was coming ever closer. So he was going to torture me again, then kill me? What type of sick human being was he?

A cry escaped me as the cougar swiped its inch long claws across the soft flesh of my arm, piercing the skin like butter and splashing the metal floor with spots of blood. "A-Ah!" I crumpled backwards, sending more flecks of the crimson liquid in all directions. A second swing was better placed; it slashed my cheeks and neck, powerful enough to send me sprawling backwards. I crumpled, my body hitting the floor with a defeated thump.

Though it was difficult to see from where I was, I could make out Ishida calling back his box animal, and gradually, casually, strolling over to me.

Was this it? Was this the end? Not a very good way to go, as it was… Not even the proper battle with Byakuran, just a stupid fight with a low-rank nobody.

I didn't feel like crying. I didn't really feel much except a gradually increasing sensation of shattering disappointment.

"Heheh… I'd be lying if I said you won't feel a thing… You—Ack!"

I struggled to push myself into a sitting position as a cry burst through my assailant's taunts.

"W-What are you doing? How… how are you doing that?" Ishida was backing away, a panic-stricken expression on his usually arrogant face.

I was equally surprised – a giant, though completely out of place stone wall had jutted out in the space between me and Ishida. As I craned my neck to see, it extended further until it encircled him completely. Chrome approached, wielding her lance confidently, a magnificent owl floating calmly by her side.

"C… Chrome…" I squeaked quietly, utterly astounded.

The slender, purple-haired female walked forward purposefully, raising her trident-shaped lance above her head for the final blow.

"So that's the way you want to play it?" Ishida snarled, reaching for his box weapon once more. But he wasn't fast enough; the stone abruptly crashed upwards around him, before raining down upon him in a landslide of rocks and boulders.

"I-Illusions…" I muttered in awe. She was a lot more powerful than I had ever expected… much more so than me, and eons more experienced.

Ishida fell to the ground with a sickening crack, knocked out cold.

Chrome looked at me for a moment before turning to leave – the battle was over. She'd won, so quickly and easily.

"Wait!" I called to her as I scrambled upwards. Why had she done that? Why had she saved me after I'd acted so horribly towards her? She had no reason to - we barely even knew each other and her first impressions of me must have been awful.

The guilt crashed through me in an obliterating wave. It made me feel sick, hideous… but it seemed to make everything frighteningly clear. I'd been jealous of her? That was the feeling all along? It seemed so stupid, now that I had been able to see it for what it really was. That was why she had annoyed me so much - because I didn't know what her relationship with Hibari was? It wasn't even as if it was her fault; I had no reason to take it out on her.

"Chrome," I started seriously as I brushed myself down. "I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

She blinked at me with wide eyes for a moment, not understanding my words. "Why?"

She didn't even know why I was sorry – was she that used to people being so nasty to her? Did she think it was normal for people to treat her the way I did? The guilt intensified.

"For everything." I continued sincerely. "I don't really deserve your forgiveness, but… if we could start again – be friends – I'd be really happy."

Chrome said nothing, but smiled at me timidly as I walked to her side.

"I… I think we should go and find Kusakabe and the others…" She said quietly.

I looked at Ishida uncomfortably; I felt like I didn't want to leave him there – he deserved more of a comeuppance. I hadn't even managed to avenge Kaito properly. But I knew Chrome was right; the best thing would be to locate our friends and carry on to help the others.

"Alright." I replied, conceding defeat as together, we made our way to the door on the opposite side of the room.

---

**I forgot to add onto the end of last chapter – poor Chrome! Just in case you all thought I hate her or something XD I think they would make good friends now that Sayuki has got over the jealousy? I may include that in the sequel…**

**And speaking of the sequel, is there anything in particular that you'd like to see in it? So far its going to have a little bit about clashes between Kaito and Hibari, a bit of mukuro and Hibari and then obviously a main plot… I'm not sure whether to include the varia or not..**

**On another not I'm so glad Tsuna decided to tell the girls about the goings on! It wanted to see Haru fight though XD**


	27. Arrival

**Ahhh guys, I'm sorry this update took SO long!! I've had to start studying so all of my interests have slowed to a halt because the only thing I can be bothered to do when I'm not revising is watch TV I hope the wait was worth it, but the next chapter is more interesting than this one OTL**

**Thanks for reviews and such, sorry I didn't get to reply to all :(**

----

"Sayuki-san! Chrome-san!"

"Kusakabe!" To our surprise, we were greeted by the prefect vice-chairman as soon as we crossed the threshold of the doorway. "Thank goodness you're all safe!" I smiled at Lambo and I-pin, who seemed as happy as ever sitting on Kusakabe's shoulders.

"Likewise." He replied. I noticed him glance over his shoulder a few times, and his voice was low and hasty. "They switched around the layout of the base somehow. We're lucky that they didn't move it much, but… I think we've been detected." He paused suddenly to turn and look at me properly. "Sayuki-san… are you hurt?"

"Oh--" I tried to wipe off the most obvious patches of blood that had collected on my arms and face but only succeeded in smearing the crimson liquid around further. "I'm fine. We ran into someone, but it was no big deal… though I could really use a tissue or something…" I groaned in frustration at the stains now gathering on my clothes.

"Oh, thank you I-pin." I took a handkerchief handed to me gratefully – I looked a little less morbid once I'd wiped myself down sufficiently. I wondered briefly how Hibari got into so many fights but managed to stay impeccably clean – I couldn't really decide whether I should be impressed or not.

"Chrome-san…" Kusakabe turned to the purple-haired female urgently. "Could you create an illusion to disguise us as the recon force? I'm sure we can fool them for a little while."

"Yes." She replied simply, raising the long-handled trident in front of her.

A strange sensation touched me from head to toe as the air around us started to vibrate slightly, and we gradually morphed into a different group of people. I looked down in shock at my brand new form; I was a male soldier, buttoned into an emblazoned black jacket and trousers. As I glanced around, it became apparent that the others had also adopted new appearances.

"Let's go." Kusakabe said in a deep growl that was obviously not his own voice. "Hopefully we'll be able to get pretty far before they realise it's us."

It wasn't long before we came across a group of soldiers; in ideal circumstances we would have been able to carry on past undetected, but it seemed these particular soldiers were conversing with their leader about our disguise – they seemed to have figured out we'd used a mist illusion to masquerade as the recon team.

Fortunately, the group of assailants had their backs to us.

The solider was hit by a ball of fire with sudden force, propelling him into one of his comrades. A rumble of curses and growls erupted from the enemy as they felt the effects of the attack, spinning around to seek out the source.

Chrome stepped into view calmly, facing the bewildered soldiers with no fear.

The nearest assailant stared. "R-Rokudou… Mukuro…!?"

"No." Chrome replied quietly in flawless Italian. "My name is Chrome."

"She's not alone, you know." I emerged from the shadows with Kusakabe, ring alight, box weapon ready.

Lambo was anything but scared as the soldiers were taken down one by one.

"You got him good in the nose, yeah!"

---

"It's difficult to say now that the rooms have rearranged themselves," Kusakabe commented as we cautiously, yet with haste, made our way further into the base, "but I think we're quite close to the room with the big white machine."

"I hope you're right…" I said as we slid open a smooth white door. "Every room looks the same… we could be anywhere..."

"Sasagawa-san! Gokudera-san!"

Kusakabe's reply became unimportant as we stumbled upon the two guardians. They were both in bad shape – Ryohei, seemingly unconscious and sprawled against a crate with steady, repetitive droplets of blood falling from his body – and Gokudera, conscious, but collapsed on the floor with a hand clutched tightly around his chest. I rushed towards him as the prefect vice-chairman made for Ryohei.

"Hayato, are you alright?!" I tried to move his hand away from his chest to check for injuries but stubbornly he kept it in place.

"…Turf-top… that… idiot…" His mouth was set into a grimace as he tried to wave me away.

"Where are the others? Takeshi? Lal?" I threw his arm over my shoulder for support to help him stand up, though he seemed reluctant to accept any help.

"S…Separated…" He spat, wobbling on his feet slightly. I felt relieved as his weight was suddenly removed from my shoulders – Kusakabe supported him from the other side.

"How's Ryohei?" I asked, embarrassed to admit that Gokudera was to heavy for me to half-carry.

"Alive." Kusakabe frowned anxiously. "Though not currently conscious."

I decided to go and see for myself, covering the distance in a small time due to hasty, anxious paces. I bent down beside the boxer, who looked utterly destroyed. I almost felt exhausted just looking at him.

"Hang in there Ryohei…" I murmured fretfully.

A faint, but noticeable crash seemed to ripple through the wall next to me. _What was that? _There had definitely been a tremor; and my suspicions were confirmed when muffled crashing sounds accompanied the vibrations. What was going on next door? Were the other guardians involved in a fight? Was it Yamamoto and Lal? My eyes flicked to the nearby door then to Kusakabe – he was still tending to Gokudera, and as everyone else seemed to be, he was unaware of any disturbance nearby. My instincts tried to force me to investigate; I had to know what was going on.

_Shouldn't I wait for the others? _I struggled against the internal dispute. Kusakabe looked as if he was going to be a while – what if one of my friends was fighting next door, barely surviving? What if I could save a life by going in now?

Curiosity got the better of me and I jumped up, dashing towards the slim white doorway.

I knew it was a mistake the moment I set foot in the room; a sudden onslaught of rubble raining down from the ceiling gave me split seconds to dive out of the way. A particularly large piece landed with an ear-splitting crash where I had been standing mere moments ago. I hit the floor once again as more chunks of the spiky material threatened to either squash or impale me – I had to manoeuvre an agile roll to the side as I saw another block descending on me from above. Whatever was happening in the room, I was part of it – my movements had put enough distance between me and the door to make it more than difficult to get back. I would have to wait until the lethal rain subsided.

"A-Aah!" I felt myself yanked backwards as someone or something grabbed me by the waist, toppling me easily. It was complicated to even turn round; I could barely register which limb was which in the massive mountains of rubble that surrounded me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Any other interests I had at that moment evaporated instantly as I heard the voice of the man who had been so involved with my life for the weeks past. I felt like I hadn't seen him for days, despite the fact that we'd only been separated for hours.

"H-Hibari?" I choked, finding it difficult to draw a breath amidst the dust and debris that filled the air.

I looked him full in the face, taking in every detail, every contour of his expression. I didn't know what to feel – annoyed? Angry? Happy? Uncaring? Relieved? Relieved… that seemed to make sense. It was almost as if I'd been… worried about his safety. I shook my head. _No. I don't care what happens to him… he's nothing to me! _

But an insistent voice in the back of my mind argued; I did care.

I cared what happened to him as much as I cared what happened to one of my friends, or a family member.

_Well I guess I wouldn't want him to die. _I dismissed the feeling naively.

I didn't notice the anger in Hibari's expression or tone of voice as he shook me with a little more force than necessary. "What do you think you are _doing_?" He repeated in an incensed tenor. "Why are you here?"

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to answer; I hadn't planned on meeting up with him in such a way. "I-I... um… "

BANG

"Hibari?!" A large, purple cloud that blossomed out of the blue obscured my vision, blocking all sight I had of the head prefect.

"What's all that noise?" I froze to the spot as I recognised a voice – only subtly different, but easily distinguishable to my ears – that I hadn't heard for what seemed like a very, very long time…

"Don't you know what'll happen… if you disturb my sleep?"

My mouth dropped open into a wide gape as I became properly aware of the situation. I seemed to be unable to close it again. Past Hibari had arrived. The Hibari I had become accustomed to in the previous weeks was gone, his younger, more immature counterpart in his place. I bit my lip and sucked in deep breath, attempting to remain silent. For reasons I couldn't make sense of, I didn't want him to notice me… I didn't want him to see me… But I was less than a foot away. It was inevitable, really.

At first I thought he hadn't sensed my presence; he seemed unconcerned as he yawned and stretched – was he not worried about where he was? Did he even know he was in a different place than where he went to sleep? But suddenly he froze, and his cobalt eyes slid slowly in their sockets, his gaze settling on my face.

I attempted an awkward smile, but all I seemed to achieve was a guilty grimace. I noticed as his eyes widened a minute amount – was he surprised to see me?

_He must be, I've been missing for weeks…_

It irritated me how anxious I seemed to be of his reaction. Was he pleased to see me again? Annoyed? Did he not really care at all? I scanned his expression for a hint of what he was thinking, but his emotions were unfathomable. I felt I had to say something… for some reason I felt guilty, like I'd spent too much time with him in the future and he hadn't given me permission. Sure, his _future self _had but what would this Hibari say had he known the relationship I'd had with him the past several weeks?

_No, I'm thinking too deeply about this… Does it really matter?_

I abruptly realised that I'd been staring at him for several moments and I looked away, blushing. Why was I _blushing? _It was ridiculous – I just didn't seem to know how to conduct myself around him at all. The future Hibari… I'd almost had him all figured out, but with past Hibari, _true _Hibari… I was back at square one.

"Kikuchi Sayuki… " My gaze snapped back up at the sound of Hibari's voice. "Truanting… neglecting prefect duties… how many rules must you break? I'll have to administer the appropriate punishment…" He spoke quietly, and I had to wonder if I'd just imagined him talking.

Before I could even begin to formulate a reply he had jumped to his feet, advancing on a tall male. The presence of this man took me by surprise – I'd been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice him at all. He was strangely dressed – I couldn't tell if he was a member of the Millefiore or not. His uniform had vague resemblances to that of Ishida's, as if he was from the black spell.

"Hey you." Hibari's tone was cold and aggressive as he spoke. "Those kind of eyebrows… are against school rules."

_What?! How could he be humorous at a time like this? _As I studied the strange character, I realised Hibari was right – but why point it out? Was he really not aware of the dangerous situation he was in? Or was he being perfectly serious?

"Well, never mind…" Hibari continued apathetically. "But why is one of our missing students lying here unconscious?"

I paused – was he referring to me? I was perfectly conscious. I followed his gaze, letting out a gasp at the sight of what was at the end of it. _Takeshi! _

The rain guardian was crumpled amongst the rubble, several metres away from me. His face was stricken with deep gashes, a small pool of blood forming near him where the crimson liquid had trickled from his cuts. His eyes were closed in a pained grimace, though he did not stir even slightly. My heart plummeted in shock. Every fibre in my body wanted to run over to him, to see if he was even alive – but something kept me riveted the spot, my eyes fixed on the exchange between Hibari and the man.

"I, Genkishi, was the one who defeated Yamamoto Takeshi." The stranger seemed proud of his declaration. He was the one who had hurt Yamamoto? He didn't seem to have a scratch on him – how had he defeated Takeshi so easily? I knew he was no push over…

_This Genkishi person… he's dangerous..._

I bit my lip nervously. Had Hibari realised that?

"Oh, it was you…" Hibari spoke up, as though answering my silent question. "Then, that makes things easy." His tonfas were out in the blink of an eye, the shiny metal winking in the light. "Your actions are an attack on Namimori. I will administer your punishment. "

Far too quickly for my brain to even consider interjecting, Hibari struck – it was a powerful blow; there was an ear-splitting clang as the metal of his tonfas grated against the silver sword wielded by his opponent.

But it became apparent that Hibari was out of his depth when he sailed backwards through the air, overwhelmed by the strength of Genkishi's strike.

I was on my feet. The fight wasn't fair. Hibari's position was so compromised; he didn't know anything about the enemy or the situation. He didn't know anything about lighting the flame on his ring, or that this era used weapons in boxes to fight. He staggered upright, a thin line of scarlet blood streaming from his nose, a heavy scowl between his eyes.

"Kyouya!"

I didn't really think the situation through as I rushed forwards. I brashly ran to place myself between Hibari and Genkishi, intending to fight in his place. I didn't think about the fact that I didn't stand a chance against this enemy. I didn't think about the fact that Hibari wouldn't want someone to fight in his place – especially me of all people.

As I ran, the thoughts that **did** fill my head seemed to streak down my arm, down to the ring on my finger, setting it alight with a sudden and violent burst of yellow flame.

It wasn't that I wanted to save Hibari, and it wasn't that I was worried about him getting hurt. It was purely because I thought the fight was unfair – he shouldn't have to face such a difficult opponent in such an unevenly matched situation. There was no reason why I should be concerned for Hibari's well-being. None at all. He could take care of himself. _Right?_

The sensation that rushed through me as I plunged the burning ring into the box was entirely different from before; my eyes widened as I was nearly overwhelmed by the power that emanated as the weapon opened. In my previous fight I must have barely utilised a tenth of its capable power – the strength had been nothing like it was now. The doe leapt out with unrealistic grace, landing so lightly that it was as though it hadn't touched the ground at all. I gaped; instead of the subtle shimmer it wore before, the forest animal looked as though it had been entirely chiselled out of solid gold. It smiled at me with a knowing expression, but I suddenly became preoccupied by the tingling sensation around my extremities - the golden glow had engulfed my hands and feet.

I realised that I was no longer running; I was _floating_. The power of the flames had defied gravity and lifted me entirely off my feet. Every movement I made became swift and elegant.

It suddenly became so obvious, I was dumbfounded that I hadn't realised earlier.

My resolution, the way to draw out my inner strength – it was so clear.

My resolution...was love.

---

Agbsjhf. That part at the ending was supposed to be a major plot point/sudden understanding and the discovery of her resolution// whatever but it just came out really cheesy. Ugh.

No Reborn this week because WSJ is missing a week… *sob* Though I have to say that in the previous chapter Kyoko and Haru looked pretty awesome in their mafia suits.


	28. Beserk

**A faster update this time!**

**Thanks for reviews etc. :)**

**Thanks to grenouille-85 for beta-ing**

---

A short sharp laugh broke me from my epiphany. I looked up; I was standing mere metres away from Genkishi, who wore an incredulous smirk across his face.

"What do you want?" He raised his oddly shaped eyebrows at me. "Are you intending to fight?"

I didn't answer, steeling myself for the attack. The air around me vibrated with the power of my sun flame, seemingly restless, wanting to engulf the man in front of me.

"Are you a member of the Vongola?" Genkishi shrugged after a few moments contemplation.

"It doesn't matter who you are." His eyes flicked to Hibari briefly. "Are you protecting him?"

I frowned, caught out by the question. Was I?

"..No." I answered sharply after a pause. "I just think the fight is unfair. He doesn't know anything about box weapons or ring flames. He doesn't stand a chance against—"

Caught completely off guard, I fell gracelessly to the ground as I was pushed roughly to the side, my words loosing all threat as I was cut off. I looked up to meet the eyes of Hibari, who glared at me momentarily as he strode towards Genkishi.

He stopped several paces away from the opposing party, sliding his tonfas out swiftly with a smooth click.

"It seems you think you can defeat me with just the hilt and not the edge of a sword." Hibari said coldly. "What a joke."

"H-Hey! Kyouya!" I shouted angrily at him. "Don't! You don't know how to fight in this era, you can't win!" I staggered upright - clumsy in my haste – and drew level to where he was standing. He didn't bat an eyelid as I approached, seemingly oblivious to my words. Why did he have to be so childish? He obviously thought I wasn't important enough to listen to – even though my warnings were in his best interests!

He'd already managed to make me furious – I just couldn't handle past Hibari. I wasn't used to his immature, obnoxious old self.

I grasped his arm in irritation, attempting to yank him backwards but not even managing to make him lose his footing.

"For once in your life, try not to be so stubborn!" I hissed. "You don't stand a chance without a box weapon!"

He shot me a cold, withering glare, throwing me off with a sharp shake of his arm.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I darted around him, standing solidly in his path.

"Move." He ordered frostily, as I attempted to block his way.

"No_._" I replied, returning his glower.

"When did I give you permission to order me around, Kikuchi Sayuki? It seems that I have to bite you to death."

"Aren't you listening? _You don't stand a chance!_" I insisted angrily.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Our heads snapped around as Genkishi spoke once more; he seemed to have grown impatient of our quarrel. He held up his box weapon – it was a deep, metallic black, with jagged white edges in a style that seemed to match his uniform. I tensed, expecting him to open it.

"A music box?" Hibari answered disinterestedly.

I rolled my eyes – this was exactly what I'd been trying to tell him. He had no _clue._

A cold, yet triumphant expression was visible on Genkishi's face as he raised his right hand. "If that's what you think, then…" Dazzling bursts of light suddenly erupted from the box. "…this will be a perfect victory."

Before I'd even started to wonder about the contents of Genkishi's box weapon, thousands of silver snake-like projections shot in the direction we were standing, surrounding us in a cocoon of tentacles. I jumped back in fear as deadly weaponry emerged from the tubes with smooth clicks – every type of rocket and missile imaginable.

We were utterly trapped.

I felt the emanating heat of Hibari's presence from behind me and I wondered if he was as scared as I was.

_Well of course he isn't… _I thought idly. Hibari wasn't the type to be afraid_. _I suddenly felt the urge to cling to him like a child, to hold on to him tightly so he could protect me. Despite the dire situation we were in he still stood firm, seemingly invulnerable.

Hibari was thrown off, however, as the artillery abruptly disappeared.

"_Illusions…" _I muttered quietly. There was no other explanation.

"My weapons are illusions produced by my mist flame." Genkishi confirmed. "The older you may have been able to deal with them, but it's impossible for you as you are now."

I looked around urgently as the weapons reappeared. _They are illusions! _I told myself desperately. _They are _not _real! _Wasn't that the trick to illusions? If you knew they weren't real, they couldn't hurt you?

It seemed that knowing this fact wasn't enough – despite my efforts I found it impossible to doubt the existence of the elaborate metal arms – they seemed so _real. _I tried to calm down enough to light my ring as my brain threatened to fly off the handle in sheer panic. I managed it - my strong resolution seemed to come easily now that I knew what it was, and I thrust the burning piece of jewellery into the box I held.

"Farewell." Genkishi's expression barely flickered as he sealed our doom.

Hibari thrust his tonfas out in a defensive position – something that wouldn't have helped him in the slightest bit.

I saw my flames take charge as my weapon activated, but I knew it was too late. All I could do was stare as the certain doom descending upon us.

I was shaken off balance as an uncomfortably close explosion reverberated through my body. Was that the missile firing? I stumbled backwards into Hibari who also seemed to be unstable from the blast – we fell to the ground in a heap. I coughed and spluttered as thick, suffocating clouds of dark grey smoke billowed around us, but my concentration had shifted somewhere else – a familiar figure towered above us, a pained smirk on his face.

"Heh… Hibari… I've returned your favour…"

"Hayato!" I exclaimed into the ground; for Hibari had pushed me to the side as he stood up, and being as ungraceful as I was I had face-planted into the dirt. I cringed as I realised I'd probably deserved it – I'd accidentally stayed on top of him a little longer than I should have done.

"KYOU-SAN! SAYU-SAN!" My heart leapt as our heroes came into view; Kusakabe - supporting Ryohei and Gokudera, I-Pin and Lambo on his shoulder and Chrome by his side – called out urgently to Hibari. However, any words he had planned to speak were not voiced as he noticed the crucial difference. "…he's ten years younger…"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya…" I staggered upright as Hibari began to speak. "Grouping?" He continued, apathetically. "You're fired from the disciplinary committee."

_Whatever I had been expecting him to say, I didn't think it would be as stupid as that._

The others seemed to share my thoughts, staring at Hibari in disbelief.

Kusakabe shook his head dismissively. "This isn't the time to talk about that! Hibari, use your ring's flame!"

"The ring's flame…" Hibari muttered, examining the intricacies of his box weapon. "Even though I don't know what boxes are… please don't talk like the bucking horse…"

I stared at him in wonder – the bucking horse? Dino? Had Dino known about the power of the Vongola rings all along?

With a burst of light that came out of the blue and much to everyone's surprise, the flame on Hibari's Vongola ring flared up with a power to rival his future self.

He sent a glower out to every occupant of the room.

"It would have been fine even if you guys didn't show up."

"Cloud-man, behind you!" Chrome suddenly cried, and I had no choice but to dive to the side as a violent explosion shot as us from behind. I really needed to get out of the line of fire.

"Saved again by your companions." Genkishi drawled. "But there won't be a next time…"

Hibari's deathly glare did not falter. "Companion?" He raised his eyebrows a millimetre in scepticism. "Who is that?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his blatant denial of being tied to us in any way. I was wishing to have the future Hibari back more and more.

"Kyou-san, insert the flame into one of the boxes on the floor!"

"Is that an order?" He glared at Kusakabe, but nevertheless scooped up the small cube. "Vice-chairman, I believe in your words."

My eyes widened as the head prefect's flame seemed to increase ten-fold, despite the overwhelming power it already had.

"Just like the Bucking Horse said… To increase the resolution…" His face dropped into a scowl as he punched his ring into the box. "…is to be **pissed off.**"

_Perhaps for __**him**__…_ I thought incredulously, knowing my resolution was nothing of the sort.

It was everyone's cue to be surprised again as Hibari opened the box with ease – I squinted through the dust and smoke with profound curiosity – what would his box animal be?

_A hedgehog?!_

_Surely not…_

It was really quite… _cute_. Who'd have thought _Hibari _would have a _cute_ box weapon?

"Ky~u…" The small animal squeaked, lurching around strangely. "Upu"

With a sudden "Gepuuu" the animal keeled over drunkenly.

What was happening? Had Hibari's flame been so powerful it had overwhelmed the poor little box weapon?

I watched as Hibari knelt down, holding his hand out to the creature sincerely. Now why was it that he was so compassionate towards animals, but not humans?

The hedgehog squeaked happily at the sight of its master, staggering forwards.

Nobody expected the spray of scarlet blood that jetted from Hibari's hand as it was pierced with the creature's solid spikes.

I swallowed a gasp as the animal started to tremble uncontrollably.

The trembles turned to violent shakes, the shakes turned to screaming and a sudden, explosion of spiked spheres as the weapon multiplied hysterically.

Hibari jumped away in alarm and I followed suit, scrambling upright.

It was going berserk.

"Ugh!" I jumped backwards as the inflating globes took over the room, ready to destroy anything they came into contact with.

I ran in the opposite direction, attempting to navigate towards and exit that I didn't know the whereabouts of. The rubble hampered my efforts to sprint, acting as obstacles for me to trip and stumble over. Genkishi was nowhere in sight; I assumed he'd fled, which seemed to be the only possible option for survival. An option I was finding extremely difficult.

"Kusakabe-san!" I positively screamed in attempt to be heard over the explosive noise of the tough spikes colliding with the walls and ceiling of the room. I needed to find the others – I had lost all sense of direction. "Hayato! Chrome! I-Pin! Lambo!" The edge of my shoe caught on a particularly large chunk of destroyed plaster, toppling me to the ground. "Kyouya!" I yelled in desperation, dragging myself upright.

My efforts were futile; I could hear nothing over the unbearable racket the out-of-control box animal was making. I could see nothing but the spiked spheres as they continued to grow – more than fifty percent of the room had been consumed.

I tripped over once more, spluttering from the increased volume of debris that filled my lungs. A long gash was torn through my shin as it slid across a jagged piece of rubble.

But I got up and carried on. It was pure adrenaline that powered my muscles now; any true energy I had was long gone. I didn't notice the pain as my feet pounded the ground as I ran – it was quashed by my sheer determination.

My vision was becoming more and more obscured; I was surrounded by the spiked balls, each one threatening to impale me any second.

_Which way, which way?!_

Wait – there! I spun around to see a rapidly decreasing gap a little way ahead of me, and behind it, a door! An exit! Only a little way to go!

My foot froze in mid-air as I was ready to stride forward.

_No…_

A dull patch of pain was blossoming on the right side of my stomach.

_No!!_

I reluctantly looked down.

The sight of the five-inch wide metal spike jutting out from the lower half of my torso seemed to be enough to let the pain kick in.

"A-Ah… ugh!" I cried out at the sudden onset of pure agony, originating from the wound and spreading all the way across my abdomen. It was worse than any pain I'd ever felt… anything I'd ever felt multiplied by a thousand. A shudder rippled through my body. "N-No!"

Biting viciously down on my lip was not enough to stifle the scream that erupted as I tried to slide off the impaling weapon – it was still growing and it would be fatal to let the wound increase in size.

My hand hovered above the large injury, wanting to tear out the pain but also scared to touch it. I looked at my palm which was now coated in crimson liquid as I staggered a few steps forward. I'd never been particularly squeamish, but the sight of my own torso soaked in blood was enough to drain the colour from my face. It seemed to flow from the wound in dangerously large quantities, sliding down my legs and trickling into my shoes.

It was more than I could handle.

"K-Kusakabe!" I called out weakly. "Hayato… Chrome…"

I felt my knees buckle.

"Kyouya…"

"What?"

I thought I was dreaming as I heard Hibari's cold tone snapping at me. Hah. It seemed that the near-death experiences always seemed to drudge up memories of Hibari. I remembered when he had saved me from assault earlier in the year – I'd imagined him speaking to me then too.

_But, wait… _I _had _been hearing his voice; he'd been there. Was it the same this time-?

I seemed to jerk to my senses, feeling someone supporting me over their shoulder, a strong arm around my waist.

"K…Kyouya…?" I mumbled, catching sight of a prefect sash around the arm of my rescuer.

He held up almost my entire weight, half-dragging me through the mass of deadly hedgehog weapons. "…If you die here I won't be able to bite you to death."

"F-Fair enough…" I murmured vaguely, unsuccessfully fighting back the curtain of blackness that was descending down on me.

*

_What a strange, elaborate dream… _

_Going ten years into the future…_

_Meeting grown-up versions of my friends…_

_Fighting a Mafia family in an underground base…_

…

_Being the object of Hibari's desire…_

_Now that was the strangest part…_

I felt a mixture of relief and disappointment as I began to wake – despite having some horrible events and a dire ending there was something _nice_ about it… something I felt I would miss.

My muscles stirred as I began to come round. I didn't feel very comfortable – I was lying in an awkward position, my back upright, leaning against something solid but warm. I became aware that there was something latched tightly around me, holding me in place.

"…Tenth! Destroy the round device!" A shout from nearby reverberated through my eardrums – what was going on? Where was I?

My eyelids twitched reluctantly as I opened them, the room fading blearily into view. It was difficult to make anything out at first; all I saw were blurs of grey objects, but they soon took shape metal pipes and devices. Glass panels seemed to be surrounding the area I was in, past that a huge, white, round machine – it looked much like a giant pocket watch.

It suddenly dawned on me that I wasn't alone.

"Don't!"

"Why you! Is keeping your life more important that helping the tenth?"

"No, but--"

…_Gokudera? Chrome…? _I recognised the voices of two of my friends. Was everyone else here?

In an attempt to get a better look around, I tried to scramble upright, pushing my palms against the floor to change to a sitting position.

It was a big mistake.

The pain that originated in my abdomen rippled down every nerve in an excruciating fashion. It was such agony that seemed to be unyielding, as if punishing me for moving slightly. The white vest I was wearing had turned a deep red from the drying blood that had coated my entire torso. As I bit back a scream I felt the object wrapped around me tighten powerfully, preventing any further movement. It was an arm – I wondered who it belonged to. I was grateful – I'd never been good at sitting still.

By then I had realised that the whole of it hadn't been a dream – we were still in the Millefiore base, and we'd apparently been caught.

My head spun in nausea – just how much blood had I lost? I didn't think I could last much longer.

A collective gasp aired from the people around me - I wanted to twist around and see what was going on, but obviously that was out of the question.

"…Irie-sama?" A woeful female voice echoed around the room as I saw the shocked expressions everyone wore.

"Don't think badly of me." An unfamiliar male voice seemed to reply. "It'll just make you a little sleepy." I heard the sound of a zip and a thump, guessing the unknown male had taken his uniform off. He continued, "You've done well to make it this far, Vongola. I'm your ally."

As his words appeared to sink in with everyone around me, the shouting began. I winced at the loud noise.

"WHA?!"

"YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE?!"

The man, who –from what I could gather - seemed to be the acclaimed Irie Shoichi, Byakuran's right hand man, insisted that everything had been part of an elaborate plan to make everyone stronger. He claimed this had been devised by none other than the future Tsuna and Hibari.

Gokudera voiced my thoughts.

"Fuck you!! You're making all this up!!"

Why should we believe anything he said? Why did we have to fight such dangerous battles as teenagers if this had been planned?

Reborn spoke up. "I think we can believe him."

What?! After so many of us had been injured? If he was on our side, why would he have let that happen? I winced at the pain that shot through my head – it hurt to think too deeply.

I suddenly felt movement beside me; whoever it happened to be was getting up whilst I was still leaning on them. Before I fell backwards however, said person scooped me up gracefully, not putting any strain on my injury.

"Get all the injured on stretchers."

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" Tsuna's concerned voice ripped through the air as we were all released from the glass prison. I felt myself lowered onto a soft gurney, the sheets immediately drawn right up to my neck. Either side of me, on stretchers of their own, lay Yamamoto and Ryohei. I sucked in a nervous breath – Yamamoto had been in a bad way when I had last seen him.

Who was it who'd just been looking after me? Who'd put me laid me down on the bed so carefully? Above me I saw of Irie, who clamped a plastic oxygen mask over my mouth and nose in a businesslike manner.

"Wait…" I mumbled in protest as I felt wooziness wash over me. "…I have questions…"

But I was barely audible through the ventilator.

As my eyelids forced themselves down over my eyes, I caught one last sight of the room. Hibari stood nearby, and although his usual scowl was present on his face, the expression in his eyes seemed different as he looked down at me.

He seemed to realise I was looking at him, snapping his gaze away instantly.

My eyes closed as I lost consciousness.

--

**Was maybe a bit mary-sue, but I don't really care – this is the denouement after all, it has to be dramatic. Only two more chapters left! I have the sequel planned so hopefully that's still gonna happen… I have to say though, there are so many HibariOC fics at the moment! Not that there's anything wrong with that – it just makes me want to continue my MukuroOC more because it's a bit different. (I am planning to continue it, but with a reworked story line. I'm rewriting the first chapter) **

**Approaching the final battle already in the manga! Didn't expect it to be so soon, but I'm so glad that Hibari has finally shown up again. Reborn in none-arcobaleno form looks kinda scary… but I-pin's master looks great (for obvious reasons) XD I wonder if he has a completely different personality to Hibari? **

**I talk too much. Reviews appreciated :D**


	29. Return

**Thanks for reviews etc everyone! **

**This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be, so I've decided to split it up and instead this story will end on chapter ****31**** not ****30!**** X)**

---

I was in the middle of a forest.

A forest with trees that were so dense, so identical that I didn't know what direction I faced.

I had no idea how I'd got there.

And I had no idea how to get out.

Was this an illusion produced by the enemy? Perhaps I wasn't really in a forest.

I concentrated hard, squeezing my eyes shut. _This is not real, this is not real…_

I peeked out of one eye. The forest was still there.

"Hello?" I shouted hopefully, straining my ears to hear any reply. Despite the diverse population the woodland should have had, it was eerily quiet. "Everyone?"

Panic started to set in as I realised I was completely alone. Were they outside the forest? I had to find an exit – but all I could see was green for miles around.

I was vaguely aware that I had started running; my legs carried me forward in a rush through the solid trunks and undergrowth. I desperately hoped I was going in a straight line – maybe I would break through if I kept going. I had to get out, to find the person I was looking for.

_Wait – when did I decide I was looking for someone?_

Of course I was looking for someone – I couldn't explain it, but the desire to find this person overwhelmed me, it seemed so obvious.

But I didn't know who this person was, or where they were.

I couldn't find them.

Suddenly, I tripped over an unexpected tree root, landing in the dirt in an undignified manner. I cursed, brushing myself off though remaining on the muddy ground.

I picked off a particularly large clump of mud, dropping it beside me in disgust. However, to my astonishment, the dirtball moved of its own accord, rolling across the floor.

As if things couldn't get any weirder, it suddenly grew a snout, eyes, and dozens of pin-like spikes.

It was a hedgehog.

I jumped back in fright as, all of a sudden, the hedgehog seemed to explode into a larger size, subsequently continuing to grow at an alarming rate, blowing up like a balloon. The small, harmless pines that sat on its back inflated into giant spikes.

I shrieked, scrambling upright and backing away from the out-of-control animal. Trees creaked and groaned as the huge barbs destroyed them easily. The hedgehog opened its mouth, and instead of a tiny squeak emitting, a huge roar shook the ground around me.

For some reason my feet seemed to have become rooted to the spot; I stared, transfixed, at the deadly object, utterly terrified.

The hedgehog opened its mouth once again, and I expected another ear-splitting roar – instead it seemed to be calling my name extremely quietly…

"…sayu…"

"…Sayu!"

"SAYU!"

"WHAT?"

I sad bolt upright, flinging my eyes open.

"What?"

I felt something fall off me and looked down. It was a soft, white cotton sheet. I was in a plain, neat bed, in a plain, neat room with sickly pale-blue walls. The room was empty save for a few complex-looking white machines, and three chairs next to the bed. One chair was occupied.

I started at the male who sat there in shock, not knowing what to say.

I soon found my voice.

"Kaito!" I exclaimed, still staring at him in amazement.

"Sayuki." He smiled. "I didn't know what was going on for a second there; you were shouting something about skylarks? I think you were having a nightmare. But I'm glad you're finally awake."

I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. It really was my brother. So he had somehow survived? Had Hibari been mistaken when he said he'd been killed?

I frowned suddenly – Kaito didn't look ten years older. He hadn't aged at all.

"H-Have you been sent to the future too?" I gasped, assuming the worst.

"The future?" He mirrored my frown, a crease forming between his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Y…You… this is… ten years…" I trailed off, glancing around the room once again. I knew for sure that we weren't in the underground base. Perhaps we were able to roam above ground freely now?

"What year is it?" I asked sharply, the impossible truth beginning to dawn on me.

"What? It's 2009… but never mind that." Kaito replied dismissively. "Look, Sayu, I'm sorry to interrogate as soon as you wake up - but where have you been?!"

"It's… 2009? …Are you sure?" I gaped, ignoring his frantic questions.

Could it really be – we had returned from the future?

We were back in our own time?

The others had defeated Byakuran?

"Sayuki!"

"Wha..." I shook the thoughts out of my head, trying to focus only on my brother. "I'm sorry Kaito. I'm so sorry that I've been missing, and that none of you knew where I was – I didn't want to make you worry. I would have told you if I'd had an option… but… I'm sorry… there's no point in me telling you where I've been, you wouldn't believe me."

"You've been gone for two months and you expect us to just accept that without a proper explanation? We thought you were all dead! Are you going to try and feed me the same rubbish that the others did? Some nonsense about time-travelling to the future to fight an Italian mafia boss named Bakuyan?"

"Byakuran." I corrected him, wincing at the glare he threw me. "…Ah, anyway… well… yes. That's the truth and there isn't anything else I can tell you – you can choose to believe it or not."

Kaito put his fingers to his temples in irritation. "I give up." He scowled, but the corners of his mouth turned up as I grinned guiltily.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He declared, unable to resist a warm smile. "I'm so glad you're alright—woah!"

His words were cut short as I scrambled out of bed and flung my arms around him. My torso

groaned in protest and I remembered the injury – I must've been unconscious for final battle.

_What a disappointment!_

But everything was worth seeing my brother again, alive and well – remembering the grief I had felt at his apparent death made his sudden appearance all the better. His arms closed around me, hugging me back warmly. I closed my eyes, mumbling "I thought I'd never see you again…"

He pushed me away, grinning. "Alright, alright, that's enough sentimentality for one day."

I smiled back, mock-punching him on the shoulder.

"Where's Dad and Tori?" I asked, suddenly struck by the thought.

"Oh, Tori got a bit restless – you know how he is - so Dad took him for a walk to the toy store down the road – I don't expect they'll be back for a while."

I smiled; it was so nice to be back. I hadn't really realised at the time because we'd been so anxious and preoccupied, but I really had missed everyone so much.

"You'll be the last one to return to school you know." Kaito informed me, as I sat back on the bed.

I gasped – how could I have forgotten about the others?! The final battle – none of them had been killed?!

"So they're all alright?" I exclaimed. "Nobody was badly hurt?"

"Well…" He grimaced. "All of you had injuries; some more minor than others but injuries nonetheless. Sawada was in the worst condition… his injuries were almost fatal – it's lucky he survived."

"Tsuna was nearly killed?" I stared at him in horror. "Then why was he discharged before me? My injury isn't even that bad, is it?" I pulled my shirt up to expose my abdomen that was cocooned in bandages. A faint red stain indicated where the injury was – the right side of my lower stomach – not a serious location, surely? It wasn't as if the spike had pierced my heart or lungs.

"No, you're right, it isn't." Kaito explained grimly. "It wasn't the injury – it was the amount of blood you'd lost. When you were suddenly brought to the hospital you were in a coma – the doctors were baffled; they said you seemed to have already had the injury for a week when you came in."

_So they were in the future for a week after I'd fallen unconscious? _I knew they'd had medical equipment in the base – that explained why I had remained alive for that time. It made sense – I could remember the gushes of blood that had drained from me in the short few minutes or so that followed the injury. There was no telling how much I'd lost when we'd been captured by Irie and placed in the glass tube. But it didn't really matter; I only cared that the worst case scenario hadn't happened – we didn't have to return with any dead friends.

"So… how long till I can leave?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You'll be in here for at least another week to recover; you've only just woken up."

"But I feel loads better!" I insisted. I wasn't lying – my wound felt like a fading bruise, painful yes, but bearable, and nearly gone. "Can't you get me out early?"

"You've had a lot of visitors." Kaito remarked, changing the subject in a most unsubtle manner. "I never knew you had such cute friends – Kyoko and Haru isn't it?"

"What?!" I looked at him indignantly. "You can't have had time to flirt with my school friends – surely you've been too busy crying over my bedside?"

"There's always time to chat up cute girls." he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "I think they're spoken for." It wasn't a lie exactly – it was obvious that Tsuna had a huge crush on Kyoko, as did Haru with Tsuna.

"Ah. Well I was more interested in the quiet one with purple hair."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Chrome was here?"

"Oh is that her name? She wouldn't talk to me much."

"I wonder why…" I muttered.

*

"School… Missing that was the only thing good about being away." I joked.

"Dad, don't you think one of us should walk her to school so she doesn't disappear again?" Kaito piped up as I picked up my bag, ready to leave.

It was my first day returning to Namimori; I'd been safely discharged from the hospital, ready to return to my education as if nothing had happened. It felt stupid – school seemed like such a trivial thing compared to what we'd experienced in the future. But it would be worth it to see my friends again.

"I'm not going to be seen being escorted to school by my dad or brother." I scowled at Kaito.

"How can we trust you not to run off again?" He smirked – I knew he was doing it to deliberately embarrass me.

"I'm not going to run off! I didn't last time!" I protested.

"Well we don't want you to get kidnapped again, do we?" He countered.

"Hmm… he does have a point…" I groaned as I saw my father contemplate the idea.

"You are not walking me to school!"

In the end, we reached a compromise in which I was dropped off at the school gates in the car – my Dad keeping a trained eye on me right up to the moment that I entered through the doors.

_Suspicious much? _I rolled my eyes at his worry – though it was to be expected. I wondered how my other classmates would react to my sudden reappearance after two months. Perhaps they would thing nothing of it since several other missing students had returned very recently?

"Sayuki!"

My heart leapt as I saw my friends - Takeshi with his usual wide grin, Gokudera with his arrogant scowl, and Tsuna with his timid smile. I dashed over to them, hugging each one in turn – even Gokudera, who glared and tried to throw me off.

Yamamoto felt the need to give me a blow-by-blow account of Tsuna's battle with Byakuran – Gokudera butting in every now and then with comments like "The Tenth was the most powerful one on the field!" and "We knew you'd defeat that bastard!" Tsuna listened uncomfortably, obviously rather embarrassed.

The battle had sounded immensely complicated – I was almost disappointed that I'd missed it – but the important thing was that we had succeeded, and subsequently returned to the past.

Hibari had played his part in the final battle – and as I heard it he was alive and well.

It wasn't that I'd forgotten about Hibari – far from it. I'd just pushed the raging thoughts into the far corners of my mind, so they didn't keep circling around and around my head. I really did owe my life to him this time. Would he hold it against me? Use it as blackmail, or something to make me feel indebted to him? Despite having known the young Hibari for longer than I did the older, I felt I had no possible prediction for his actions. Being away from him for so long – it was as though I didn't know what he was like anymore.

So when I first saw him that day - idly distributing orders to a disciplinary prefect – needless to say, I was a little caught off guard. I literally stopped in my tracks, unsure whether I should continue the way I was headed or hastily turn a corner to avoid him.

_No, _The braver side of me said. _You'll have to face him sooner or later. _

It was with reluctant steps that I tried to proceed down the corridor, my eyes determinedly focused on a patch of wall to the side of him. He didn't notice me at first, still muttering to the prefect, but as the sound of my feet lightly hitting the floor signified an approach, his gaze shifted to meet my eyes.

I cursed myself as I let a pale pink blush paint my cheeks. I tried to look away, but it was as though an invisible string tied my eyes on him.

Then, without a scowl, without a smirk, without even a twitch, he snapped his gaze away.

I flinched at his cold, indifferent reaction.

What, nothing? Not even a look of distaste?

I hadn't known what to expect, but I was sure it wouldn't be _nothing. _No emotions at all.

I trotted away, not knowing what to think.

*

Several days past and I didn't so much as set eyes on Hibari. The thoughts, although pushed to the back of my mind, seemed to persist in a quiet, nagging manner. I had no plans to confront him, however – what would I say?

Needless to say, the perfect opportunity thrust at me about a week later was considerably unwanted.

"Oh – before I forget – these files are done, you need to the deliver them to the reception room." Kane chirped, as he swung his satchel over his shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Sayuki!"

"Oh…yeah… see you…" I trailed off, staring at the stack of papers blankly as it sank in.

Hibari would almost definitely be in there.

But why was that prospect so terrible? I wasn't scared of him, was I?

I didn't have to speak to him – he'd probably even act like he had before, and ignore me completely.

But it was because I _wanted_ to talk to him. I wanted to acknowledge what had happened, almost so I would know it wasn't some stupid dream. He was certainly acting as if that's exactly what it was; he seemed as cold as the first day I met him.

I wondered – unhopefully – if I'd be able to talk it out properly with him; this was certainly the best opportunity. I felt an odd, yet overwhelming desire to say thank you to him – he had saved my life after all.

I found myself already halfway to the reception room – though I suddenly realised in all my haste I'd forgotten the thing I was supposed to deliver and had to double back – my feet seemed to carry me all the way to the door. I hovered outside for a moment, not knowing whether or not to knock. Did I usually knock? Did he get angry if I didn't? _I can't remember! _

Rational thought evaporated from my head for a brief moment - I forgotten completely how to act around him.

_I'm going to screw up!_

I took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

_Screw up what? _The more rational side of me said. _I've never acted in a certain way around him – I've always just been myself._

It was absurd that I was so worried. I'd never – not even when I'd first met him – fretted about how to talk to him.

I was scared; because for some reason I really seemed to care what he thought.

"Kyouya?" I pushed open the door tentatively, hoping with all my heart that my face wasn't as red as it felt.

He looked up briefly from his position behind the desk, before returning to concentrate on his work. I was disappointed when he didn't say anything; it meant I had to speak first, and I didn't really know how to start. I slid the papers onto his desk quietly, hoping to catch his attention.

"Kyouya… can we talk?" I enunciated eventually, trying to inject a bit of confidence into my voice.

"About what?" He asked coldly, lifting his head to look at me as if he wished I would go away.

His uncaring tone irritated me, which happened to increase my confidence – why should I be scared of such an arrogant bastard? I ploughed ahead.

"Well… you know, what happened when… we were in the future."

"Heh. What is it that happened?" He raised his eyebrows a fraction, as if he thought I was slightly insane.

"You know perfectly well!" I retorted. "I-I just… " My voice cracked into stutters once more. "I wanted… I wanted to say thank you for saving my life." I garbled the last part, cringing at the blush that blossomed across my cheeks.

"I didn't let you die there because I wanted to bite you to death myself."

"Oh, so you say!" I snapped, suddenly angry. We seemed to have returned to our usual rhythm of arguing – me getting worked up and Hibari winning, as usual, whilst remaining utterly uninterested. "You know what – whatever. You don't deserve my thanks anyway, even if you do decide to admit that you rescued me… again." I blushed stupidly again, turning on my heel. He didn't stop me as I marched huffily out of the room.

I knew I should be glad he was his normal self, but I didn't feel happy at all. I didn't know _what _I felt. It seemed like a mixture between anger and disappointment – but why?

Wasn't this what I wanted? He was leaving me alone, not troubling me at all for the first time in a long while. Would I finally be able to live a life without interference from Hibari Kyouya?

Why did that thought not make me feel as happy as it should have done?

---

**Blearghh, kind of a rubbish chapter? It seemed to rushed/generally not good. Sorrry, I promise next will be better. **

**I know a lot of people are going of the manga but I have to say I'm really getting into it at the moment! The 'choice' game is really interesting – I can't wait to see how it goes! **

**Hibari is so cute when he obeys Dino XD**

**Reviews please? :3**


	30. Hibari Kyouya

**Thanks for reviews! :)**

---

School had suddenly become inexplicably, and incredibly dull.

It hadn't even seemed so boring when I was just a normal kid; not a head prefect, and not an acquaintance of a soon-to-be Mafia boss.

I sighed as I trotted through the gates of Nami-middle for yet another boring day of school.

_At least my fights with Hibari added a bit of interest to life… _I thought glumly as I followed everyone through the doors to the classroom. _I wonder what he's doing right now? Working in the reception room or sleeping like he usually does? Maybe he's 'biting' somebody to death… how often does he do that, anyway? I wonder if he still does it – maybe he's matured a bit? Or he's a bit nicer so he doesn't feel the need to beat people up for no reason? Why didn't he acknowledge what we'd gone through together? Not just me, but everyone? Surely the events made him feel closer to us? Maybe very slightly but still, he must have noticed… Maybe—_

I stopped in sudden realisation that Hibari had been my sole train of thought for the ten minutes that had just passed me by.

_Stop thinking about him! _I yelled inwardly, furious with myself.

It had been happening more and more lately; the only thing I seemed to be able to dwell on was him. Of course, I'd convinced myself there wasn't any significant reason why. I just needed a bit of time to get used to the fact that he was out of my life forever.

_And that's a good thing. _I thought, trying to ignore the lack of conviction I felt.

---

"Sayuki?"

"Yes Kane?"

"Could you take this to the reception room please?"

"Oh… uh – ah…"

I didn't want to do that. What if _he_ was in there?

"I'm...um, a bit busy at the moment – could you ask someone else?"

I definitely didn't want to see him. I knew it would do me no good – how would I be able to stop thinking about him if I encountered him all the time?

"Oh… but…" Kane hesitated. "You're really the only one… brave enough to go in there." He blushed, and I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. It was true – everyone else was probably afraid of getting 'bitten to death'.

"I… fine, I will." I sighed, taking the folder from him.

This was going to be harder than I though.

Despite the anticipation that plagued me as I travelled the distance, I was met with an empty room. He wasn't there.

I dropped the files down on the vacant desk, confused at the strange disappointment I seemed to be feeling. It was almost as if I'd _wanted_ him to be there.

---

I tried not to let him dwell on my mind, but as I sat, one evening, lazily watching television, I couldn't manage to concentrate on the show we were watching. I stared blankly at the screen, too deep in thought to take in the images that flashed across. The sound was just a buzzing noise in my ears; undistinguishable and unimportant.

I became a little more alert when, without warning, a pillow collided with the side of my head.

"Hey!" I flung it back at the offending party, who grinned and caught it before it managed to hit him.

"Are you actually watching this?" Kaito questioned.

"Yes." I lied, trying to look interested.

"You looked pretty spaced out to me." He grinned, threatening to lob the pillow at me once more.

"I wasn't."

His smile faded. "Sayu, what is up with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem… happy at the moment."

"I'm fine." A badly timed sigh reduced the convincingness of my answer.

What else was I going to say? I couldn't explain it. I didn't understand how I felt myself. He was right, I was feeling down, but I didn't know the reason why.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?"

I didn't reply, failing an attempt to smile weakly.

"I'm going to bed." I said eventually, unable to feign attention to the show any longer.

I was going to bed, yes. But sleep? No, of course not.

I could barely remember what a good sleep felt like; every night was spent tossing and turning, with short bursts of dozing plagued with nightmares and discomfort. Why was I like this? It had never been a problem before.

Before when?

Before I'd become head prefect of the student committee…Was it the stress? No… somehow that didn't seem like the right answer.

*

I stumbled out of bed the next morning, scarcely rested, dragging myself to school with the very little energy I had. I just wanted to curl up on my desk and go to sleep. So it wasn't with entirely rational judgement that I ventured onto the roof where Hibari lay. I hesitated slightly, my instincts telling me that I should leave – but my feet seemed to carry me across the expansive rooftop towards him. I just wanted to try and get some sleep - that was all. But wasn't it weird that the only way I could get to sleep was to be near him? Why was that?

_Coincidence. _I dismissed the thought stubbornly as I sat down.

I drew my knees up to my chest, sitting cross legged about a foot away from him. He wouldn't wake up as long as I was quiet, I knew that much from past experience.

My eyes travelled to his sleeping form.

He was so… so… _cute _when he was sleeping. His sleepy pout, the way his chest moved up and down slowly and calmly, the way his eyelids twitched every now and then as though he if he was on full alert even whilst unconscious.

I laid my head down on the concrete; perhaps not the most comfortable of beds, but nevertheless, I felt relaxed. It was so good to finally feel as though I would actually fall asleep when I closed my eyes.

My legs straightened out automatically as my eyelids drooped. It was so nice laying there; I felt like I didn't ever want to leave. I yawned widely, stretching my limbs as far as they would allow before rolling over. I pulled myself towards Hibari, tucking myself into his side with a hand draped across his chest.

I relished the comfort.

The utter stupidity of my actions sunk in after several long seconds.

_Oops._

Oops didn't quite cover it – how had I been so careless as to think I could relax and let my guard down? For that critical second I'd forgotten where I was, forgotten who I was lying next to. I was too terrified to move – perhaps I hadn't woken him up? If I just slowly detached myself, maybe I could leave without him noticing. I had barely moved my arm an inch when a vice-like grip closed around my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I stared into the eyes of Hibari Kyouya, towering above me with an irritated expression on his face.

"I…um…"

I was securely pinned to the floor by his hands, which gripped the top of my arms with unnecessary force.

I made a half-hearted attempt to explain myself, knowing he wouldn't understand. There was no excuse.

"Ah… sorry." I muttered quietly. "I-I was a bit tired; I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Why were you even up here?" Hibari asked coldly.

It was a good question – why had I been I here? How was I going to explain it? _"Oh, I found out – because I slept in the same bed as you for quite a few weeks – that I only seem to sleep well with you nearby, so I thought I'd come and lie next to you for a bit"?_ Somehow I knew that wouldn't go down well.

I'd been living with the thought that Hibari must have not known anything about the actions of his future self – his relationship with me, his position in the Vongola family – he was oblivious to all of it. But I was suddenly struck by a horrible thought. What if somebody had told him everything? What if Dino had mentioned it to him? What if it had been explained to him during the week I lay unconscious just before the final battle? What if he _knew? _What if he knew _exactly _why I was up here? I decided to not answer, instead avoiding the glare of his cobalt eyes as my face took on a faint pink tinge. He gripped my upper arms tighter in response, as if trying to squeeze the answer out of me. Perhaps he didn't know? Or perhaps he was trying to bite me to death. Either way, I knew it was time to leave.

"I-Ah-Sorry…I'll just go."

"You're forgetting your punishment." The corners of Hibari's mouth twitched with the hint of a smirk.

Irritation immediately sparked up.

"What _punishment_?" I scoffed.

His future self was allowed to harass me repeatedly but I wasn't even allowed to touch him? Somehow that didn't seem fair. Besides – it had been a complete accident.

"I'm going."

I somehow managed to wriggle out of his grasp and stood up, regretting ever coming near him.

But for some reason I didn't move any further – instead staying rooted to the spot with my back to him.

Something, some strange incentive, kept me there. I was overwhelmed by a deep emotion that seemed to resemble disappointment. I felt like the intensity of it was crushing my heart, and I didn't even know what it was, or why it was there.

I turned to Hibari, who was standing – a sceptical, yet slightly amused look on his face.

"Why do you have to be like that?" I asked fiercely, continuing when I received no answer. "Why do you act as if you don't have any feelings? You're acting as if nothing happened when… when…" I blushed, settling on throwing him a glare when the words wouldn't come out.

Unsurprisingly, my outburst didn't yield much of a reaction from him except slightly raised eyebrows.

"Your point?" He folded his arms impatiently and I sighed.

"I just… I just thought…"

"You just thought what?"

"I… I just thought that after everything… w-we would at least… be friends…" I looked away, feeling stupid for even mentioning it. My face had taken on a deep red hue.

"Friend?" I heard Hibari reply indifferently. "I don't know what that is."

And with a sudden movement he stepped swiftly towards me, pulling out those deadly metal tonfas that had not threatened me for a long time.

He smiled coldly. "How about victim?"

My expression hardened.

"No thanks." I retorted icily, realising I could finally move my feet.

I had a moment to admire the improvement in my reflexes – as he darted forward I closed my hand around an incoming tonfa, stalling his attack. It was short-lived however, as he whipped it casually out of my grip, proceeding with his target of pinning me to the nearby wall.

"I owe you a biting to death."

Ah yes. That had been his reason for rescuing me – because he wanted to bite me to death himself.

I didn't believe it, of course.

My heart rate suddenly accelerated out of control and I became consciously aware of his torso pressing against mine to hold me in place. I knew it wasn't fear that had multiplied my pulse – but then what was it? It seemed to take me over entirely – my retort was forgotten as I could only focus on keeping my breathing even.

I felt a sting of cold as the smooth metal of his tonfa was slid across my throat.

I didn't struggle; I felt I would just embarrass myself if I showed any signs of weakness. _Best just let him get it over with, and never make the mistake of coming near him again. _

But as he smiled viciously in anticipation of the violence I was overwhelmed by a tidal wave of anguish that washed over me. It was more intense than any pain I had ever felt but at the same time utterly unexplainable. How was he able to have such an effect on my emotions? Why did I experience such powerful feelings in his presence? The sorrow crushed me again and I felt a sudden, deep yearning to be with the older Hibari. I hadn't realised at the time, because the overwhelming emotion was shock, but deep down beneath the rejection and the anger… he made me feel _happy_.

Why was it not the same with the one in front of me? The real Hibari?

"Not scared?" He taunted.

"Not really, Kyouya…" I muttered, still caught up in my own thoughts.

I vaguely noticed as the weapon pressing against my neck was pulled away, to instead be jammed into the side of my ribs. I flinched half-heartedly.

Why did it hurt me so much to look at him now and see only that cold, emotionless expression?

Why was it that I was much more aware of the proximity of his body to mine than the discomfort of the tonfas? Why did his closeness, his emanating warmth send my heart racing so violently?

I'd really reached the point where I could no longer throw the suspicious emotions to the back of my mind and ignore them.

I wasn't naïve enough to have not thought of the possibility all this time, but I'd crushed it, hidden it, and reassured myself that it was utterly absurd.

But as I stared into his eyes, the forbidden thought was set free.

_Am I… Am I in love with him?_

Once I had released the lid there was no stopping it – I was abruptly drowned in the denied feelings that I had seemingly been feeling all this time.

I loved him.

I loved him so much. I hadn't realised because I hated the possibility, but it seemed so clear now.

_No…_

The reason I wanted the future Hibari back was because he loved me too; I wanted him to hold me tight and tell me so.

_No._

I loved him so much.

_No!!_

It was as though one side of me snapped back to reality, but the other didn't.

_Don't be absurd, of course you don't love him. You're just getting your feelings mixed up!_

But why were my feelings so intense? It made perfect sense, it explained without fault the way I had been feeling and acting in recent times.

_The future Hibari confused you! Just because you got used to him loving you it doesn't mean you love him back!_

But it seemed inevitable; the idea that I didn't love him now seemed absurd.

I tried to deny it. I tried to ignore it. I wanted to close the lid again, shove the stupid idea to the back of my mind like before – but I couldn't. It was almost as if, at the same time, I didn't want to. I liked the idea of loving him, and I couldn't be rid of the notion now that I had let it out. I wanted to tear my hair out; how was anybody supposed to deal with complex emotions?

I stared blankly at Hibari's unconcerned expression. So what if I _did _love him? He quite clearlydidn't love _me_. To my horror, I felt tears slide slowly down my cheek – I seemed to already be in the midst of crying. I saw him falter, a little taken aback by my sudden sign of weakness.

"Heh." He stowed his weapons, his hands no longer gripping my arms. "On second thought, I have better things to do."

I hiccuped in surprise, using my now free hands to fiercely wipe away the violently flowing tears.

Was he leaving because I'd started crying? Why was he bothered? Wouldn't he usually just say I was pathetic and carry on?

I watched him begin to walk away, and I felt a powerful impulse to leap after him.

_Don't go! _Part of me cried out.

I stepped forward.

"W-Wait."

I reached out and grabbed his elbow.

I appeared to have taken him by surprise; he whipped around reflexively taking hold of my left arm, immobilising it. He wore a light frown, perhaps confused that I didn't run away at the first chance I got.

I stared speechless for a moment. Now what?

My right hand - allowed foolishly by Hibari to roam free- suddenly reached forward as one side of me conquered the other. My body shifted forward, following suit, and my lips hit their target; landing softly on Hibari's mouth.

My hand closed around the back of his head, my fingers immediately twisting into the locks of his hair as my soft peck turned into a furious kiss. I pushed all my weight against him, as if trying to get closer. Hibari's lips were moving around mine – he seemed to be kissing me side of me rejoiced.

The other was furious.

Before I gave over to common sense, before I had started to think about what I was doing, I felt sudden resistance. I struggled against it, clinging to him without thinking. But I was abruptly aware of firm hands on my upper arms, pushing me away. Rejecting me.

This forceful separation, it seemed, was enough to bring me to my senses.

I jumped back, embarrassed –no; _mortified_. I couldn't look him in the eyes – not now, not ever again. My cheeks filled with a deep crimson blush as I backed away, horrified step after horrified step.

"I-I'm sorry!" I gasped, my own eyes wide with the shock of what I'd done, but unable to look at him properly.

I couldn't stay in his presence a second longer; I took off, practically leaping through the doorway that lead to the stairs and tearing down to the ground floor. That was definitely the stupidest thing I'd ever done – how could I have let my emotions get out of control like that? But that wasn't the worst part. Without a doubt, the worst part wasn't the kiss itself.

It was the fact that I'd liked it.

---

**Next chapter is the last chapter ;_____; I can't believe I've got this far…**

**This chapter was tricky to write in some ways – I think it's cute that Sayuki was the first to realise her feelings, so the shoe is sort of on the other foot for her! Or something… :3**

**Random question – is Cavallone Dino's surname? Or is it his first name? Or is it neither, and Cavallone just the name of his family? And is Chivarone just an alternative translation of Cavallone? _**

**Reviews appreciated :D**


	31. Closure

**FINALLY! Sorry this took so long T^T It's been over a month?? June was really busy for me, I had my final exams which are reaaaallly important to I had no life while I was revising. Then I just couldn't find the time after that because I've had lots of parties and stuff (haha). But without further ado… the final chapter!**

---

_What've I done… what've I done?_

I didn't really know where I was going. My legs carried me down vaguely familiar roads without any real sense of direction. All I knew was that I had to get away from there as soon as possible.

Horror, combined with, but not lessened by sadness and pain seemed to numb my vital senses. I couldn't concentrate on getting home or deciding what to do next; just carrying on seemed like impossibility.

Why had I tried to kiss him like that? So suddenly? I couldn't really believe it – was I really in love with him?

_Maybe I don't, maybe it was just the heat of the moment--_

A snide, cynical voice at the back of my head interrupted.

_Don't love him? Of course I do. It would be stupid to ignore that now!_

My features rearranged into a grimace as I unwillingly accepted the glaringly obvious truth.

But why him? Why Hibari? My enemy, my rival?

Why did I think he would love me back? How could such a cold person love anyone?

But I remembered what he'd been like in the future – he didn't love anyone else, and for that reason it was as though every particle of affection he had was directed at me. And I'd liked it. I _still _liked it. I wanted that feeling again, to be uniquely so special to someone.

But it seemed that the future had changed, like I'd wanted it to – except, that wasn't what I wanted anymore.

Like it was a short movie clip stuck on replay, my mind went over and over the moment I'd kissed him; his lips momentarily moving passionately over mine , our mouths fitting together like a lock and key. But then the rejection would jump back, no less painful than the first time, leaving me once again shocked and saddened. It was ridiculous to imagine that I would be able to get him out of my head anytime soon.

---

I contemplated not going back to school, but common sense reminded me that it wasn't a good idea, and wouldn't work – after all, I would only be able to fake ill for a week at most and what after that? I'd be forced to attend by Dad or Kaito at some point or other.

It was like old times again; the old game –'try not to run into Hibari Kyouya even though you'll see him around school all the time'. I recalled back to when I'd first met him; when I'd avoided him so I didn't have to be a victim of his loathing due to my position as the 'other' head prefect. Why did it seem so different? Was it because really, deep down I longed to see him?

Being asked to deliver things to the reception room was, every time, a moment of dread. Several times I stood outside, preparing myself for the chance that he was in there, but it seemed like a waste that I braced myself so scrupulously each time there was a possibility of coming into contact with him, for I hadn't come across him once during the entire duration of the first week.

Maybe I was just lucky; or maybe he was avoiding me too?

It seemed I'd spoken to soon; as, the following week, his presence was suddenly shoved upon me in a cruel and brutal manner.

I was on my way out of school, taking a convoluted path around the side of the building to reach the exit, when I encountered him. I stopped in my tracks, completely frozen due to being taken so off guard. Our eyes met; I seemed to be unable to tear them from him.

I stared.

He stared blankly back.

Then, on a spur-of-the-moment decision, I ran away.

It seemed like the best solution – once I had regained feeling in my limbs I was off like a shot.

It had worked the first time – after the kiss – and I knew he wouldn't come running after me. So I kept running.

I ran away every time.

Each time I could hear a voice in the back of my mind that told me what I was doing was stupid, but I ignored it – what other option was there? I couldn't face him.

*

"I'll see you later guys – I have some student council things to do." We split off at the end of the corridor, Tsuna and Yamamoto taking the opposite path to me.

"So much to do… so little time…" I muttered the cliché phrase under my breath as I hurried down the passageway. I flipped out my phone, keying in the letters to a text telling my father I'd be home late. I approached the end of the corridor as I hit send, shutting the phone once again and attempting to stow it in my bag. At that moment, however, someone travelling in the opposite direction turned the corner and appeared right in front of me. I'd already travelled too far when I realised – I hit him solidly, nearly falling backwards had it not been for the hand that reached out and steadied me.

My face was blank as comprehension slowly, unpleasantly, trickled over me like cold water.

I'd _actually bumped into him _– the _worst possible_ scenario in such a situation.

I looked up at Hibari without thinking, becoming transfixed on his expressionless face momentarily, and I felt a sudden, overwhelming desire to _tell _him. I needed to _say _it, to tell him I loved him, to put it out in the open.

I needed to tell him… I needed to have closure…

"I-ah-sorry!" My cheeks burned unwillingly scarlet as a small movement made me come to my senses. The coward in me won and I almost tripped over my own feet as I darted off in the opposite direction, all duties that I needed to fulfil forgotten.

I made it halfway back to my house within a few minutes at the speed I was running. I slowed down as I ascertained that I'd got away safely.

Why hadn't I just told him? Was I that much of a wimp?

My habit of distractedly watching my feet whilst deep in thought had the disadvantage of not allowing me to see where I was going. It didn't seem to prevent me from travelling along the correct rout, but I failed to look up in ample time to avoid the approaching figure in front of me; for the second time in the space of ten minutes I managed to collide with someone.

"Oh-Sorry--" I mumbled apologetically, making to step around the stranger.

"Aren't I supposed to be the clumsy one?" The figure laughed in a familiar fashion, prompting me to take a closer look.

"Dino!"

I hugged the blonde mafia boss affectionately – it was the first time I'd seen him since we'd returned from the future.

"How are you?" I asked as I released him. "What have you been doing the whole time we were in the future?"

"Oh the usual." He grinned. "Mafia boss stuff. Sending a search party out for you all."

"It must have been awful not knowing where we'd all disappeared to…"

"Well at least you won, right?"

"Oh so you know all about what happened, the battle with Byakuran and the Millefiore?"

"Reborn explained it all – apparently my future self played a part in the final battle too – good to know that I wasn't left out!" He joked.

"I wasn't privileged enough to meet the future you," I rolled my eyes. "Though I did meet a ten-year-older Ryohei; that was certainly an experience."

I wasn't going to mention the other future friend that I'd met – it was difficult to even think about it.

"So, how are things going with Kyouya?" A shrewd grin accompanied the words that took me completely off guard. It was as though he'd read my mind.

"Wha..what? Y-you…?"

Dino laughed at my horrified expression. "Yeah, I know about that too."

My mouth twisted into an embarrassed grimace that said 'Oh no – I didn't think anyone else had noticed!' I realised for the first time how naïve I had been – could it really have been any more obvious? Just because I had been blinded to the truth, it was not to say that anyone else was.

"So Kyouya's a bit easier to get on with when he's all grown up, huh?" He teased.

I flinched. That was the second time Dino had said _his_ name.

I managed to keep my composure, despite the exaggerated effect that simple word seemed to have on me.

"Ky-- _we_ have no business with each other any longer." I said, though a little too formally to be believable. I couldn't bring myself to say Hibari's name; it was as though the word was filtered out before it left my mouth.

"Some things are inevitable you know." Dino said audaciously, though there was gentleness to his tone that suggested he understood my denials. "You'll soon realise how much you love him."

And words suddenly shot out of my mouth, desperate to be heard.

"B-But--I-I do love him! I really do! B-but…" My voice cracked, powerful cries threatening to turn to wails of anguish. "B-but he doesn't love me back!"

The simple statement turned into an outburst; a question that I didn't expect to be answered by Dino, but to be simply removed from my system such that I would have a chance with getting on with my life.

"If it was supposed to happen this way why does he not love me back?!"

It was as though that was the question Dino had been waiting for all along.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He answered with a smug, victorious expression.

"Wh-what?"

I whirled around, following Dino's eye line as he looked at something directly behind me, and I was horrified to see the subject of my torment standing there, looking at me blankly, as if he had been summoned specially to deny everything I wanted.

I looked to Dino for help. For anything. A distraction? An explanation? But I was left stranded as he grinned cheekily at the two of us. "I'll just leave you two to it."

_I'll get you for this Dino… _

I could just run away again. I _should _just run away – that was the easiest option right? But how long could I keep up such a task? I decided to pay attention to the voice in my mind that was quietly calling me a coward. I had to face him – I had to have an end to it.

"Kyouya… I… I"

"You what?" He replied sharply, irritated by my stuttering.

"…I…"

I knew that if I didn't say it now I never would, but all the same it was an incredible task to force the string of words out that were hanging onto my tongue for dear life. I gritted my teeth and screwed up my eyes before blurting it out, not in the eloquent manner I had been hoping for.

"…I love you Kyouya."

But at least I'd said it.

Prepared from the moment the phrase had left my lips, my body twisted in the opposite direction in the beginnings of a swift getaway. I couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer. I wasn't expecting a reply. I didn't _want _a reply.

But of course I wasn't allowed the simple, silent escape that I wanted; a strong hand and a lightning-fast reaction hampered my efforts.

I tried to pull away from his unfairly strong grip, not daring to look him in the eyes. I had to get away; I didn't want to hear him to say he didn't love me.

I could manage if I didn't have to hear that; because if he said it I knew it would break my heart.

I felt a strong hand close around my jaw - turning my face towards him, dragging my line of vision to the place where I most did not want it to go.

_No…no, no, no, no… _My mind babbled incoherently.

And all of a sudden, too abruptly, I was staring into his expressionless eyes, that seemed to bore back into mine with twice the strength.

"Fool." I saw his mouth move but barely registered the words, too numbed by the horror of what was going to happen next.

"D-Don't say it…" My words were marred by the crumpling of my face that accompanied the haphazard blossoming of tears in my eyes. "Don't…" I looked down, away from his face, trying to pull my own away.

"Fool." He repeated, drawing me closer with a slight movement of his arm.

"The one who kept running away, was you."

"Wha--"

My words were silenced and immediately forgotten as the soft curves of Hibari's lips pressed down on my mouth. His kiss was almost nothing like what I'd experience with him in the future – he was infinitely more passionate; almost as if his future self had been holding back. I kissed him back just as furiously, all the denied feelings bursting forth in one moment.

_What?_

I stared at him, blankly, as he broke the kiss.

_**Now**__ what was going on?_

"I… But… I thought… last time… you…" My mouth opened and closed pointlessly, a result of my failed attempts to string together a coherent sentence. "You… when you pushed me away--"

"What of it?" Hibari responded impatiently. "I was merely trying to _take control_."

I was confused by the smirk that danced across his lips for a mere moment.

"But I thought--"

Hibari folded his arms with irritation. "You thought wrong."

And as if just to prove it to me, he drew me into another startling kiss, shorter than before but no less astonishing.

So this was it? He really did love me? I had what I wanted.

I was at loss of what to say – what exactly is there to say at moments such as that? Instead my actions spoke for me as I wrapped my arms around his middle. The side of my cheek pressed against his warm chest as I crushed him in my grip with as much strength as I could manage. I noticed his briefly startled expression before his unruffled, indifferent demeanour returned, but he didn't push me away; I stayed temporarily glued to him as he placed a hand on my head, weaving his slender fingers through each strand of my hair.

I knew the cliché thing to do would be to cry with happiness, and sure enough the gradually swelling delight I felt suddenly provoked tears in my eyes. It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one.

I sniffed fiercely, knowing he wouldn't be impressed by such a sign of weakness.

"So pathetic."

But to my surprise, as he looked down at me with his slanted brows ever so slightly raised, his hand reached up to gently brush away the droplets of moisture, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

He drooped an arm across my shoulder coolly.

"You're mine."

I rolled my eyes at his use of language, but I couldn't stop a smile forming.

"…I love you too Kyouya."

**-----------**

**THE END**

**-----------**

**Hkjsahfjh Ahh! I can't believe it's over! T^T I've had those last three lines written since like, chapter 20 XD I kinda hate parts of this chapter but that's probably because it's been in progress for a whole month and I'm sick of looking at it. I hope it lived up to you expectations! *Fails* OTL**

**I wanted to have a moment where Hibari acted sweet XD I think at the end he was as sweet as he ever would be :3**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who has read my story, I couldn't have done it without all the reviews, faves and alerts you gave me, thank youuu! I don't deserve it!**

**Thank you so much to Grenouille-85 who has beta'd from early on, you'll definitely be my beta for the sequel and I've really enjoyed all our chats about random stuff! XD**

**I love you all! *Accepts oscar* **

**Jokes. But seriously, this story has definitely been a learning experience for me, (it started off pretty badly) I think my writing has improved as I've become more experienced and I've finally got this story that I've had in my head for over a year down on paper!**

**This won't be the end of my fanficing; another chapter of Revolutions will be on the way soon I promise! I've rewritten the first chapter so hopefully that will amuse you while you wait? :$**

**I can't say exactly when the sequel will come out because I don't know – I've got the basic story line but I haven't planned it out much or anything. Keep your eyes peeled, 'Kay?**

**Um… so I hope you liked it. *Tonfa'd***


End file.
